


静静的海床

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sea Monsters, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 84,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万是一只盘踞在深海中的海怪，从出生起他就一直很孤独，直到有一天他遇上了一条鲨鱼。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说是人鱼AU实际应该是海洋生物AU？  
> 伊万是类似巨型章鱼的海怪，基尔伯特是半人半鲨。是海怪先生和鲨鲨的浪漫爱情故事！（这篇会写的轻松一点，改变一下风格，希望大家喜欢~）  
> warning：有养成情节，成年体对未成年体产生兴趣与吸引。请自主避雷

沉船已经在此地停留很久了，神气的桅杆早已腐朽，多数只剩残破的半截，风帆也被浸泡得粉碎成片片的渣，散在船体上被一些调皮的鱼穿了去。外观上说，这只是一艘再普通不过的船，支撑着围绕在这片恐怖又神秘的海域之上的传说故事——有一只巨大的海怪盘踞在此地，若是从它的老巢上方驶过，远航的水手们都会成为它的美餐，无一例外。对海怪的描述众说纷纭，有人说自己是幸存者，喝多了就会在酒馆里大声讲述他还作为水手/渔夫/船长时候的见闻。也有人沉默不语，缩在角落里独自喝酒，每当周围讨论起那些传说便试图将高大的身体藏到木桌底下，凑近了看的话兴许还能看到一个壮汉发抖的样子。先不去辨识两者的真伪，海怪的传闻确实影响了临近海岸不少国家，船只折损率居高不下，海员成为了一种高危职业，渔业也因此大受打击。不过也并非坊间流传的这么可怕，海怪只在雷暴雨这种恶劣天气中出现，船只是猎物，不过看起来它吃的并不多，一艘船就能满足它接下去好久的生活，哪儿有害怕它的人类所说那样“每日频繁出现”呢？又被说成它有能搅乱天空的魔力，气候变化也全都怪罪到它头上啦。唯有一点说的可能倒不错，海怪的体型多数较为庞大，无垠的海洋孕育了它们的躯体，个头与外貌也全都肆意疯长，在这片海中扎根生活的海怪则比它的同类还要更大一点。

海底的生活也没有那么无聊。在深深的、没什么光亮的深海中，这只海怪找到些许乐子。它原本并不是在这里出生，故乡是在更北的海域，那儿很冷，食物也并不充足，除了一些极地生物之外就只有零星一点迷路的船只，或者撞上冰山等不到任何救援，心怀一丝仁慈的海怪便会闻着味道上来解救他们。为了过上有稳定食物来源的日子它才迁移离开，原本的目的地还不是这儿，要更靠南边，它倒是听说有那么一块温暖的海洋，永远也不会被冰盖冻上。后来又怎么停留到此地也不得而知，写进故事书里的传闻到了这里就戛然而止，反正海怪的迁移到此停下，如一个拙劣荒诞的童话一样。公主和王子或许没能成功走到一起，起码海怪是真的找到了一片宜居的地方。那些故事倒更像是用来恐吓幼童们的版本，远在海底的生物全都没有听到过，沉船坟墓倒为不停繁衍着的海洋生物们提供了另一种生活场所的可能性，有鱼群在此地找到居所，最为人津津乐道的海怪也是如此。

还是用“他”来指代吧。如果硬要描述的话，故事中所提到的海怪并不是他真实的样貌，当他想要到水面上捕猎的时候会采用拟态的方式，追问为什么的话……大抵可以将他看作是一位害羞的绅士吧。忽略悬殊的体型差异而光看上半身的话，这位绅士便与陆地上的人类并无什么两样，是一名成年男子的外貌，脸到脖子以下都没有异常，身材健硕，微长的短发在水里肆意飘荡，金色淡得几近透明。从这样来看的话，还有几分少女们会喜爱的俊美，大海中孕育出来的类人生物都有这样的面貌吗？不过再往下探究就会见到如同巨型章鱼一样的八条腕脚，错综复杂的斑点花纹遍布于暗紫色的皮肤上，腕足如同裙摆一样围绕着海怪先生，当你望向他的时候，指不准这位绅士还会腼腆地举起一条来同你打招呼呢！倒没听说有什么爱做梦的少女会喜欢这样的生物，腕足本身已经粗壮无比，再加上吸盘与狰狞滑溜的黏液，可早就把人都吓跑啦。所以他才选用拟态出现在水面，起码别人只需要面对一个飘渺的纯正传说，而不是具象化的任何生物，永无止尽的贪婪与好奇心是不会让他们善罢甘休的。

但其实这位海怪先生的故事与人类早已没了什么密切关系，与他远在其他海域的同类不太一样，他并不是那么喜欢去海面兴风作浪，也无实质操控天气的魔法，天知道为什么连恶劣天气的产生都要怪到他头上来呢？这位海怪有个普通也不算难记的名字，在他幼年时候有一天从岸边听来的，发音可爱，于是他便拿来用了。这显然并不是海怪取名字的方式，“伊万”就这样向其他同类介绍自己，他不知道自己父母是谁、他们在哪里，从有记忆开始就已经在独自生活了。凭借本能猎捕食物，伊万还没长这么大的时候还经常会被鱼欺负，连小鱼群都要围绕在他身边嘲笑他呢！笑话他长得瘦小、笑话他没有父母，他就把那一群聒噪的鱼都吞进肚子里去了。

伊万并没有那么喜欢人类。口感并不好，吃起来也没什么味道，甚至还有些许酸，当他实在没捉到什么东西的时候才会去海面上寻找机会，毕竟这一片愚蠢的人类还是络绎不绝，穿越大海要去掠夺新的土地与财富。他见过很多来来往往祈祷求饶的人，跪在甲板上乞求他放过他们一命，伊万能听懂那些语言，穿插了多种语言，反正海怪也不靠实质的话语交流，人类语言所能传达的东西太少了，且有问题，他听不出任何有效的情感。也有要把少女献祭给他来企图获得赦免，伊万总觉得奇怪，人类不比他们臆想出来的残忍么？他所见过的所有族群生物之间，只有人类相互攻击，蚕食另一性别的生命，可真是怪闻一桩。有些时候伊万会用腕足卷起虚弱求救的孩子，将她们放到什么小岛上去，更多时候只来得及收获早已溺死的尸体，是一颗颗凋谢枯萎的海葵，他就会送到沉船中漂亮的房间里去，希望那些孩子可以得到一些安慰。船只上只有男性海员，伊万对一切雌性生物都没有猎捕的兴趣，万物生命的延续都依靠母体，他自然也是母亲分娩出来的。没有一个人类见过他真正的样貌，就连零星获救的少女们也只能记得自己昏迷前正被什么拖着穿过一片浓密的大雾，怪诞却又令人感到安心，等到醒来的时候就已经在安全的岸边。

原本洞穴是他出入起居的地方，与章鱼们并没有什么区别，那些可爱的小家伙儿们还会好奇地绕着他转，伊万并不介意有一些偶尔恼“人”的陪伴。也没有人类所说那样蜗居在深渊入口之处，有趣的是，伊万选择的宜居场并不那么深。他有些怕黑，只有幽幽的几点亮光，除开自己腕足上吸盘所能发出的光亮之外就只有鮟鱇，伊万还住在那儿的时候就挺无聊的，最后他选择往亮一点的地方去。

沉船坟场便是个不错的选择。尽管他对人类本身没什么特别多的感觉，不过他倒是很喜欢这类生物所创造出来的物品，随着时间的缓慢流动，伊万收集到了风格截然不同的船只与工艺品。他挑选了其中最大的一艘船来作为自己的新家，那艘船会不会是人类所能造出的最大的船呢？船体有好几层，非拟态的情况下他也会感觉到沉默的巨物带来的恐吓。这倒不是他的杰作，伊万来到沉船坟墓之前它就已经在那里了，这条海怪一眼便相中了它，就像只是不小心在海床上搁浅，外侧的损伤看起来都十分微小。瞧瞧那些漂亮的花纹，还有精美木雕，伊万惊叹于就连船桅上都装饰着层叠的图样，整艘船就可以作为他最得意的收藏品。已经没什么生物会惦念这艘船，他转了一圈才找到一个勉强能作为入口的洞，收缩一下腕足也可以让他通过。准确来说伊万能有十条灵活使用的“手”，上半身两侧的手臂用来做些更细致的活儿，在空旷又美丽的船舱中自由穿梭的时候那两只手就派上了用处，他可以挑选自己的喜欢的瓷盘，那些绘着陆地上生活的装饰品与金银餐具都是他喜欢的，伊万要把这个世界上一切闪闪发光的物品全都收入囊中。

他还见了不少七零八落的白骨，这艘船打扫起来颇费些时日，他一趟趟搬运骨架与废物，碎掉的布片全都丢到别处去，伊万并不需要那些。新家可与他原先的洞穴截然不同，尽管他带了以前的藏品过来，比起这块巨大的宝藏都算不了什么，格调立刻就往上抬升了好几个档次。伊万曾想过自己一定要向前来拜访的海怪同类炫耀一下新家，不过迄今为止还没有一位上门看望过他呢。

如同人类的生活起居一样，伊万在海里的生活与陆地上其实没什么两样。他会按时从自己豪华的船舱巢穴中醒来，当小鱼群拍打起舷窗而发出噪音的时候他便知道要起来干活了。从安睡之地到大门的路上有一间更衣室，伊万对整艘船都进行了些许改造，能让自己住起来更加舒适。墙壁上嵌着一面巨大的镜子，原本这里应该是个舞厅，水晶灯摇曳着柔和的灯光，自然是因为海怪先生的魔法。他确实有些魔法，再强调一次，绝对和天气没什么太大关系。那些魔力说不上有多么精妙，在同类之中伊万算不上一只很有天赋的海怪，魔法威力不大不小，用来做些装饰的活儿倒绰绰有余。是会被笑话成华而不实的技能，比起同类来说伊万的艺术感强过别人，如果他是一个人类的话，说不定还会成为艺术家，不过他还从来没往那方面想过呢。海怪先生用自己的魔法使镜厅的灯光永远闪亮，玻璃被清理得一尘不染，伊万总有那么多办法来搞一场完美的清洁。自他住进来之后，沉船就不再像一场死气沉沉的事故了，这个极为享受生活的海怪每天早上都会在镜子面前挑选自己今天出门会要穿戴的围巾，他也有很多收藏，要从篮框里整理出人类的羊毛织物可不太容易，但伊万不在意那被浪费掉的一会儿时间。

那就有非常多的选择，经历了许多岁月之后伊万终于能够跟上人类社会的最新潮流，有时他都会想写信告知某家特别喜欢的裁缝铺，找一些诸如“你能不能每个月寄点最新商品手册到海里来？”的话通知老板。这并非调侃时用的玩笑话，伊万还真的写过，只是从来没有一封信件是被寄出去的。作为一只富有学识且活了这么久的海怪，他自然可以精通世界上所有的语言和文字，这理应是他们海怪一族的成长必修课，他自认是族群中最好的那个。知道围巾品牌并不是什么难事，那些从沉船里四处捡来的织品侧边都有小小的标牌，伊万甚至还有一个小册子来收集那些玩意儿。他喜欢看绣花精美的小标牌，尤其是当每一个文字的排版都被认真设计过的时候，着重美学的海怪先生能从每一根羊毛中感受到制作者热爱自己作品的心意。或许成为了伊万魔力的源泉，尽管独自生活会有点寂寞，望着丰富的藏品好像也就没那么孤独了。

信件如果不寄出去可能就失去了作为书信本身的功能，伊万在写出请求的时候却似乎并没有意识到这个问题。他写了很多，面对纸张就像面对一个活人一样，他从未说过这么多的话。海怪本身并不怎么需要用到语言，握着笔就能将魔法流到纸面，连那些字都会在幽暗的地方散发光芒。伊万就是这样兴冲冲地写满三大张纸，随后他才停下来思考一个问题：要怎么寄出去呢？他知道这些品牌，但是并不知道它们驻留在哪一片区域，甚至连陆地上具体的国家他都并不那么认得，更何况寄出信件需要精确的收件人地址。原本是应该使用标准格式的信封，翻箱倒柜也都没有找到一个类似的物品，伊万试过盒子，不是太大就是太小，看起来总不那么像回事。最后他的家中摆放了很多玻璃瓶，里面的纸张是他细心卷好的，还打上了漂亮的蝴蝶结，只是永远都没有被送到收信人手中的可能性了。不过瓶子摆放在家中倒也不失为一道靓丽的风景，一些过路的寄居蟹可能会喜欢，伊万曾在其中抓到过一只拖着贝壳跌进去的小蟹，他把它解救了出来。

主食其实还是以鱼为主，伊万只需要定期出门检查自己布下的陷阱便可以收获足够几天的口粮，隔一段时间再出门活动一趟寻找一个新的捕食地点，他不会接连两次在同一块地方捕猎。这对一条宅鱼来说是很轻松惬意的生活了，当寒潮来临的时候他会多囤一点，不过倒也不用特别担心，人类一年四季都十分热衷于活动不是吗？最近可能上头在打仗，就算住所离海面有非常遥远的距离，伊万还是能够闻出一缕焦灼的不安和浓郁的血腥，但那于他来说并不算一桩值得高兴的事。海怪先生对此太头疼了，他不喜欢死人尸体，口味比活人更差，落到他的领地还要麻烦他去清理，尽管可供附近所有口粮美餐好几顿，伊万并不愿意看到那么多残败的躯体。是不是作为海洋中高等生物的海怪们或多或少都有点怪癖？要说起这只来的话，伊万不像他的同类一样爱好折磨自己的猎物，他只想速战速决填饱肚子，偶尔享受一点美食，并没有那些骇人听闻的嗜好。他不喜欢收集骨架等战利品，这是他曾在某一只同类家中见识过的；他的那些瓷器和金银器具说不定在海怪圈子里还要被视为一种耻辱呢。伊万就是这样一只格格不入的怪物，年纪尚小、资历尚浅，不过他也不喜欢与那些自视甚高的老者厮混。

那天我们的海怪先生不得不出门清理惨案现场，有新的沉船要拖进坟场，在不知不觉中伊万担任起了墓地管理员的工作。尽管并没有人会来扫墓，伊万把那些船只都看作自己的财富，偶尔还是会巡视着清点一边。折损的战舰倾轧到海床上，那其中并没有什么值得关注的东西，伊万最不喜欢的就是这类船只，外表还勉强能看，不过一般都受损严重，在收藏品中堪称下等。内部也没有什么好玩意儿，他连进去看一看的欲望都提不起来。或许能在里面养殖海胆之类的东西，伊万偶尔也能得到这么几个想法，他可以搞一个农场，把他喜欢的海胆、海星还有各种贝与螺圈养起来，或许他就能解决自己因为偷懒而放走食物的问题。想到这里他就稍微有了些许动力，抱起缺胳膊断腿且面容狰狞的尸体也不那么烦躁。

他觉得人类长相属实丑陋，主要是下半身，没有任何优美的特征，直挺挺的只像两根棍子。伊万原本只是在用自己的腕足在进行搬运工作，他给葬身大海的人类亡魂准备了一块空地，到了这时白骨与腐烂的躯体早已堆成一座隆起的小山。工作的时候海怪先生一直在唉声叹气，他本不该受这罪，如果没有人类在上头打仗的话根本不会有这么多死尸，没有一具可以作为他的晚餐，却要耗费他十成精力。他本来会在自己温暖的巢穴里继续给贝壳贴上标签进行分类，或是阅读一些从人类社会中带来的书本，那些曲折暧昧的文字令他着迷，伊万愿意花上一辈子的时间来解读和揣摩这类看起来并没有意义的语言。人类窥不到天命，复杂的语言阻碍了他们，但似乎这类生物并没有受到困扰，亚特兰蒂斯的后果仍警示着他们。

在经历了几轮机械的劳作之后伊万便开始思索能不能换个可以一劳永逸的办法。横陈在面前的尸体太多了，有一些已经泡发，海怪先生还要觉得反胃。人类似乎从来不担心战争会死人这件事，人口膨胀与陆地资源稀缺会不会是原因之一呢？亚特兰蒂斯沉没的那片海域是由他的某位同类与其子嗣所掌管的，那一天的灾难好像也是对方造就的，伊万对此并不是特别了解，当时他还远在北方，只隐隐听鲸鱼们谈论起过这事。后来又有过很多种版本，有一说是没死的居民受到诅咒变成了鱼人，但那没准也是爱嚼舌根的海豚们胡乱编造出来的。伊万可还没见过这种生物呢，在他所属的这片领地中似乎并没有鱼人的存在，他来这里也有不少时间，一尾都没见着。有时他会幻想，那些人到底是算鱼还是人？他们是长着什么样子的鱼尾巴？上半身又会是什么样呢？与他一样的话，伊万说不定还会想要去打个招呼交点朋友，现在只能与自己的食材说话这件事本身就足够无聊了。

在分神的间隙他早已忘了自己还有这么多活儿没做完，伊万总算想到了办法，用绳子把散在四周的尸体捆起来就可以节省下来不少时间。拖拽这样的一个躯体肉卷也花不了什么力气，他有的是助手，鱼儿们还得感谢他帮忙搬去餐桌呢。两三只腕足拉住绳子，伊万用剩下的脚在海床上滑行，痕迹又很快被流动的水给抹去。他喜欢在泥土上行走的感觉，只是他要去的目的地是在更深一些的区域。伊万本来不想去的，他如今住在隆起的山丘附近 ，很久没再回以前的巢穴了。那儿应该会被其他动物占据吧，伊万想了想，其实海怪先生并不是十分在意这件事，过往居住地里的东西已经悉数搬走，也没有多少值得留恋的回忆。不过既然都已经要到附近，回去看看也不是一件坏事，伊万对时间流逝几乎没有体会，在他们的这个世界中没有日升月落的概念，更谈不上白天与黑夜的划分。在那么一个深渊之中，只有对“生”的竞争，食物稀少营养不足，伊万仍能记起自己疲于抢夺猎物的场面。

对于更喜欢宅在家中享受捕获成果的海怪先生来说，那段居住经历谈不上有多好，他一边拽着尸体卷往前走，一边开始考虑的确应该把海胆牧场建立起来。伊万知道自己的领地上哪里有品质不错的海胆，他有时会去岩石上采集，还能直接坐在原地饱餐一顿，没有比他更懂享受的了。一两根腕足拎篮子，挑选采摘用一根，剩下的负责撬开与喂食，伊万总能想到满足自己的聪明办法。如果可以选出一批品质优良的再加以繁殖培育，说不定他都不用再远远跑到岩石区域寻找海胆了，这样的念头近期逐渐浮现于脑海中，伊万非常想要尝试一下。好像基因里刻着养殖食物的冲动，据他所知，其他海怪并不会如此，莫非是他未曾见过的父母赠予他的技能？伊万想不起父母的样子，可能根本就没有也说不准，他仍在卵中的时候便独自一人，出生所需要的营养全部都包裹在围绕他的液体中，并不需要在母体中停留。

在这安静的海床上面，即将新生的小海怪停驻在岩石底部等待着时机成熟的一天。这颗卵中只有一个孩子，伊万没有兄弟姐妹，睁开眼睛只能看到浅浅的泥土与折射了光的条条水纹。他喜欢那些网状的纹路，成年之后也喜欢收集类似花纹的物品，就想找回幼年体时的那种快乐。有时，伊万会觉得拥有一个朋友说不定会很有趣，不是同类也没有什么关系，他们可以一起去觅食，最好邀请对方长住自己家中，睁眼闭眼都是彼此，甚至还能分享皮肤的触感。不过换做另外一个语境来看的话，这似乎已经脱离了一般意义上的“朋友”，爱人或者家人才能更好定义这样一重关系，伊万并不能很好区分二者之间的差异。

只是重复着行走这样的姿势，他又从低洼处爬上一个山丘，不知不觉便距离目的地不远了。伊万要把这些尸体抛到裂谷去，那下边还生活着一批生物，与他没什么特殊的交集。同类们有些会选择蜗居在裂谷底部，那是深不可测的海洋的另一个世界，伊万只去过一两次，数起来连自己的八条腕足都用不到。裂谷中吹来阵阵的风，立在边缘往下看只有什么都透不过去的漆黑，他仍会犹豫，与下面那些生物打交道可不是一件容易的事。伊万算得上一只年龄较小的海怪，腕足上吸盘的光亮躲躲闪闪，跑到这里来之后就不怎么灵敏，此刻是连照亮前路都办不到了。

那是他恐惧的事情之一。伊万怕永恒的黑与冷，还需要深吸一口气才能把绳子捆好的人类尸体扔下去，松开腕足的一刹那狂风就涌上来，他飘在原地打了几个颤，以为自己都要被卷进去了。他没有看着那捧东西沉下去，伊万往回直游了好几百米才停下来回头看，早就望不到什么了。在不知不觉中他已经来到了自己曾经住所的附近，其实并没有怎么看着前方道路，伊万每次从裂谷附近往回都会有点心不在焉，他只是想要找个地方休息一会儿。兴许是走了蛮长的一段路，剥开幽幽的水草找到了朝自己过往巢穴去的路。那个洞穴本身也还算得上温馨，伊万在那里练习了自己的魔法，如何点亮一间不大的内室，还有适当的装修与改建。当海怪先生还没那么厉害的时候，他也闹过许多笑话呢，把一只倒霉的水母变成浑身是刺的奇怪玩意儿，又因为失控而把海葵放大了几十倍，成为一道壮观的风景。他向气鼓鼓的水母道歉，却无法把那株奇特的海葵变回去，没有谁对他抱以什么期待，但最后冒冒失失的伊万也终于成为了一名合格的魔法使用者。在大家的刻板认知中，海怪就是应该是精通魔法的，人类们所撰写的传说中会提到很多稀奇古怪的法术，精神控制之类的，伊万对此嗤之以鼻。他还不知道自己能有这么大本领呢，刻在基因里而常态化的东西怎么能说是后天习得的魔法？但是伊万至今都在怀疑自己是否具备这种遗传性的基因，最起码一个成功案例都没有在他身边出现，海怪先生只当它是人类对于未知事物的刻板印象。

越靠近洞穴就越被层叠的水草笼盖着，那是他当时布置下来的陷阱，原本是方便捕猎用的，也有一部分是为了隐蔽与分散注意力。尽管不再有亮光了，伊万仍旧希望这个温馨的洞穴能为其他生物所用，或许会有待产的雌性呢？又说不定是脱离母亲独自生长的幼体？躯体两侧的手用来维持平衡，他很享受这样的一个姿势，轻轻划散四周的水来推动自己往前，伊万正缓速行进着。类比起来则更像是散步，身体可以柔软地翻过来，转着圈儿与自己玩耍起来。未成年的他时常这么玩，从一片草游移到另一片，那时他的块头还没有这么大，把全身都舒展开来躺在海草上来望着遥远的海面。看那些绰约的光斑，看成群的鱼从他头顶掠过，然后满怀期待地等候一个并不会出现的朋友。伊万又这么做了，舒展开全身往永远都能支撑住他的海草上躺过去，压成片片弯折，现在这整片海域可全都是他的啦，他拥有一整个沉船坟场，一个美丽的巢穴还有一片丰饶的猎场，与他小时候梦想的所差无几。

除了拥有一个“朋友”。

不过朋友看起来也并不那么重要，伊万满足地伸了个懒腰，八条腕足舒适地铺在他四周，享受着片刻的休憩。什么事都不用做，没有劳动、没有魔法训练，甚至没有恼人的海豚来打扰，伊万用手吹了个泡泡出来，然后是另一个，一个接着一个，都能让他快乐地笑出声。他并没有真正回去自己原本的栖息地，伊万此时觉得没什么必要，他在这片熟悉的海草处休息够了便准备起身回家。腕足轻轻点着软面帮助他找到新的平衡，在爬起来的一刹那伊万似乎看到了一条白色的影子从幽暗的黑中逃窜了过去，瞬间消失在不远的洞穴里。如果他眼睛没出什么问题的话，伊万自然对身体情况很有信心，他在原地思索了一会儿，随后好奇地跟了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

基尔伯特觉得自己特别倒霉。

也不是说就最近的这一段时间，他到远离族群狩猎领地的另一块陌生区域试着捕猎，但是没什么实质性的收获。除了偶尔抓到一些小鱿鱼勉强填肚子之外就没有别的东西可供他抓捕，基尔伯特本想着自己多出来锻炼锻炼，他马上就要成年了，却还没能掌握特别娴熟的狩猎技巧。其实也没到这么紧急的程度，很多时候都是基尔伯特自己上了太多发条，比如他其实还要再过三四个春天才会成年，又比如他族群中的其他成年鲨鱼一直在轮流悉心照顾他与他的弟弟。

出生后原本应该是由母亲担负起指导自己孩子的责任，但是幸运似乎一直与基尔伯特无缘，母亲领着兄弟二人出去捕猎的时候被人类捕获，之后就再无音讯，直到一具被割去背鳍的尸体静静躺在海床上面。他们是长着同人类上半身并无什么区别的种类，下半身则是标志性的翅鲨，每一条的尾巴上都布满漂亮的白色星状斑点，基尔伯特的母亲是族群中最漂亮的一尾。由于类人的外表，从年长的老者到刚出生懵懂的幼鲨，每一条鱼儿都将“远离海面”牢记在心里。不过那年却是难过的一年，还从没有过这么艰难的一段时间，气候的骤然变化使他们原本富裕的食物大批死亡，所以兄弟俩的母亲才会带着他们冒险往浅海去寻找猎物。这条美丽的鲨鱼为了保护两个年幼的孩子便沦为了牺牲品，她撞入网中，只来得及尖叫让大儿子带着弟弟逃跑，挣扎使渔网越缠越紧，直扎进她的皮肉当中。

本来其他鲨鱼们竭力想要保护基尔伯特远离他母亲的尸体，他还是偷偷去了。早已没有了原本的靓丽色彩，连金色的头发都像死去的珊瑚那样干枯，最后一点活力都被抽走了。小鲨鱼还能从鼻腔中闻到血，弥漫开来的血，不是平常他们循着味道所找到的金枪鱼，只是雌鲨流逝的生命。基尔伯特只觉得陌生，他那时还小，尽管已经在做哥哥，路德维希比他还茫然无措。他开始遗忘母亲的样子，只有那丛丛被抽走色素的头发一直绕在他记忆中，母亲的脸模糊又模糊，连轮廓都没有了。这尾雌鲨成了族群延续至今的第一位受害者，也被作为警示的范本，他们又往更深的海域迁移，基尔伯特紧握着弟弟随大家一起往深海游，盘踞过的礁石小床离他夜晚的梦很远了。

小鲨鱼就是这样被周围的族人轮流着抚养长大，路德维希另有了养母，对方不能生育，正好需要一个孩子。基尔伯特为他弟弟感到高兴，分别那天还用贝壳做了项链送他，却从没认真思考过自己的事。居所中只剩一人的时候就清静下来，聒噪的小鲨鱼大笑了两声之后才发觉现在已经没有人会听他说那些话，他无聊地睡了两天，饿了几天肚皮，随后才踏上这趟练习捕猎技能的旅途。

很难说不是为了躲避心中愈发膨胀的忧伤和孤独。基尔伯特不会承认这样的情感会落到他头上，但事实就是他似乎一直都居无定所。不是没有试着去融入集体，也有一些雌鲨想要领养他作为自己孩子，但基尔伯特就是那样别扭的性格，他顶撞别人、行为偏执古怪，自大与卑怯同时在他身上出现，仿佛母亲的离世使他的神经也经历了磨难。就连一向在族群中乖巧懂事的路德维希最后都忍受不了数落了他，做哥哥的依然那样我行我素，或者我们可以用更精确的词汇来描述：自暴自弃。

不过其实基尔伯特还有一个众人皆知的秘密，从诞生开始就持续影响着他，直至现在正垂头丧气且认不清自己到底游到哪儿了的他都还深受其困扰。基尔伯特是一条患有白化病的鲨鱼。

在大自然中，白化的动物与植物都比较罕见，比起人类来说他们则要更麻烦一点，这与个体的生存紧密挂钩。暗灰色是一种保护色，易于隐蔽，同时也能更好接近猎物，但是像基尔伯特这样的白化鲨鱼却几乎是把自己同时暴露在天敌与猎物眼中。他们视力本就不好，基尔伯特更加差，凑近了仔细看的话，他的虹膜呈现出颇为奇异的红色，被光折射着来看还有些罚分，往外微微晕开。他厌恶别人一直那样盯着他，甚至最好不要有人注意到他，基尔伯特想要缩在角落里躲避那些探究的目光，异化成了排斥与不怀好意，强忍着不去哭鼻子的小鲨鱼恶狠狠地搓自己两条手臂上的皮肤，他恨那样的肤色。就连尾巴都是一片白，星点很难被看清，基尔伯特从没正视过全身，每每都会从一切可以看到倒影的东西面前逃离。他越来越远，追着一头海蜇往很远的地方去，渐渐偏离了航道。

鲨鱼族群有块不算小的领地，每一条新生的小鲨鱼都是从那里开始 学习如何捕猎的。在他开始大点的时候就跟着成年鲨鱼一起出行，看他们如何灵活地摆动尾巴、运用前肢，基尔伯特拙劣地模仿着他们。不能说非常有天赋，但也不算很笨，基尔伯特这么给自己下了评价。他学习起来没有多大障碍，很快就能在指导中捕捉章鱼等软体动物，那时他还需要养活更年幼的弟弟，直到路德维希被另一尾雌鲨领走。他那个弟弟开始拒接接受他送的礼物或者食物，总让哥哥自己留着，基尔伯特看起来还是那个营养不良的样子，发育缓慢甚至有停滞的迹象，比起同龄的族人也要小上一圈，会是路德维希觉得丢人吗？基尔伯特那样想啊想，翻来覆去都无法入睡，居所空荡又冷清，他才在所有族人都熟睡的时候悄悄离开了那里。

就和偷偷去看母亲尸体一样，基尔伯特忙不迭地又开始逃避。生怕被人瞧不起似的，小鲨鱼硬是要跑到谁都找不到的地方去练习才好。跑出来的时候倒什么都没想，满脑子全是赌气的想法，得抓一条大金枪鱼来给那帮嘲笑他的蠢货瞧瞧，最好把鱼狠狠甩到傻瓜们的脸上才解气呢。但是现在他却后悔啦，连路都没有完全认清，还不那么熟悉族群猎场环境就想往外跑，等一股脑游到完全陌生的海域才意识到事情不对。就算是在不那么舒心的环境中成长，可基尔伯特哪儿碰到过这种事？以往被成年鲨鱼领着学习的时候被叮嘱要时时刻刻保持警觉，全被他忘到不知道哪儿去了。

几天没有认真进食过什么了，肚子不合时宜地叫起来，不过空空如也的水中应该也没有谁能听得到，基尔伯特懊恼地靠在一块突起的岩石上休息。半天之前他才吃了小小的一两尾鱿鱼，获取不了多少能量，用手捧着胡乱吞进肚里，连嚼都没嚼几下。他甚至都没怎么快速杀死猎物与完整剥皮，更别提简单的处理，离开族群之后的基尔伯特就是那个很快会被饿死的小孩。如果不是这身将自己暴露在猎物中的肤色，小鲨鱼或许还不至于沦落到这般地步，一想到这里他就会搓弄自己浑身的肌肤，是条件反射，又带上了些许不满和愤恨。

如果他也能跟着母亲一起去死就好了。

倒不如说，基尔伯特从没感谢过母亲将自己生下。他是还小，却已经能够看懂同类们朝他投来的异样眼色，其中还混杂着清晰可见的怜悯，与嘲笑并行着。稍大一点的时候基尔伯特看起来就与同龄的其他孩子不太一样，母亲那会儿有了第二个孩子，或许也并不喜欢总看起来病恹恹的他。路德维希可能就是在这样热烈的期盼中降生的，基尔伯特对弟弟倒没有什么不满，那会儿他才看起来高兴了一点，母亲总不会再将过多的期待强加于大儿子身上了。他们看起来还挺像一个完美的家庭，母亲教导自己的两个孩子要如何狩猎，哥哥领着弟弟一块儿学习，不过母子二人对隐藏在话语之下错综复杂的情感心知肚明。基尔伯特只是有时会这样想，小鲨鱼又想给自己找点补，掩盖掉他的痛苦，所以当他特别倒霉的时候那样的恶毒的念头便会产生在脑海中，他看起来营养不良，是族中最异类的那个，母亲或许只当他是自己小儿子的保姆。那生生警告和呼救仍围绕在他耳旁，没吃饱所以产生了幻觉么？基尔伯特试着捂住耳朵，手掌却只有那么点大，永远都能将声音漏出来一些，他回避不了已经发生的事实。

这是一块静得似乎有些过于离谱的水域，年幼的鲨鱼对自己往这里游的印象并没有很深，他或许正对自己心里的郁结全神贯注，四周的环境就全然不顾了。脑海中倒是闪过几个曾听老者们说过的传闻，就连海洋里的居民都会讲点八卦，那是一些有关比他们还要神秘的海怪的故事，基尔伯特那时候贪玩，只听了半截便没了多大兴致，溜到集群外面想去抓一点水母。脑中倒浮现出半听半落的故事来了，记得海怪面貌狰狞、喜欢吃的食物从海面上的人类到他们这样的翅鲨全都有涉猎，基尔伯特当时十分怀疑是否是主讲的老师在故意恐吓孩子，这个时候就要开始祈祷那些真的只是道听途说的假消息。海怪有十多条触手，基尔伯特对此表示疑惑，在他这个年纪还没见过超过八条腿的生物呢，小鲨鱼仍处于对整个世界都过分好奇的阶段，他可把见到的每一种生物的腿脚全都数了一遍！但是……毕竟……基尔伯特又有点忐忑不安，那毕竟是海怪，掌握许多稀奇古怪的魔法，说不定它就是如此清新脱俗且与众不同呢？

希望那位神秘的海怪不要住在这附近才好，与此同时基尔伯特又十分自信可以打败一个只会躲在暗处的懦夫，他有尖牙，还多了两条灵活的手，尾部力量也很不错，小鲨鱼并不觉得有什么问题。如果可以把海怪打倒，他可就是拯救族群于危险之中的大英雄！被别人吹捧两句就会飘飘然的基尔伯特正想到自己带着胜利品满载而归，他丝毫没有注意到一片阴影从上方缓缓朝他袭来，被划开的水流湍急、凶猛，一头巨兽凝视着这匹浑身雪白的未成年鲨鱼。

“我可以这样一下……再那样一下……就算是海怪也不怕！”仍沉浸在自己世界中的小鱼儿傻楞楞大笑，自己和自己玩起角色扮演，幻想着他要用什么样的方式来打倒一只体积比他大上这么多的家伙，原本充盈的光线却逐渐从他头顶消失，直到黑影完全将他笼罩起来。从上身的脊柱里蹭地涌起阵阵寒意，基尔伯特猛然打了个颤，这才嗅到危险逼近的气味。是不是要抬头看？浑身都仿佛被钉在原地，手肘抖得都握不紧岩石，尾巴不安地来回晃动，像有自主意识一样想驱赶着小主人快点离开这个区域。大脑嗡嗡作响，早乱成一团了，肌肉群也彻底失调。这不应该，基尔伯特都不敢大幅度抬头，只能用眼角的余光来确认追踪到他的庞然大物到底是什么，刚刚所设想好的一切招数都失去效力，归根究底他都还只是一条未成年的、没什么经验的小鱼罢了。

会是传闻中的海怪吗？对未知的恐惧一瞬间占据了上峰。他会怎么对我？他喜欢吃我们鲨鱼还是不喜欢？他会使用侵略进精神的魔法吗？无数个问题争先恐后地出现在基尔伯特的大脑里，都快要把那片小小的密室给撑爆了！要直到他再调整一下角度确认到底那片黑影是什么或许才能解答其中的几个问题。不过他可能再也无法活着把答案带回去了，基尔伯特咽了口唾沫，下颌剧烈发着抖，尖牙把自己的口腔内侧都给磨破了。怎么都无法完整看清上后方的陌生来客，基尔伯特试图努力着不露痕迹来转动一下头颅，当他一寸寸终于挪到合适的位置，他看清了这个威胁到小鱼生命的捕食者。

天哪！嗓子附近的肌肉已经丧失了功能，基尔伯特发不出一星半点的声音，他只能在心里尖叫。那是条虎鲸！在大脑能全然转动起来之前，身体倒快速行动了，基尔伯特猛地蹿出好远，拼了命地往唯一的出口逃。在小鲨鱼们的训练之中，逃跑或许是最常被训练的一项内容了，基尔伯特本不屑于这类课程，他可是要做最强大的猎手，怎么可以在危险面前变成一个落跑的懦夫呢？但是现在的情况并不允许小鲨鱼进行细想，或许根本也不需要想，肌肉记忆带给他本能反应，那就是“快逃”，只要有一线机会就要往外跑，丢下你的同伴也要给自己留下一条命。基尔伯特并不认同最后一条法则，他不是那种会扔下同伴的人，不过现在他独自出行，当然也就没有什么顾虑。耳朵呼呼响着震，血液只往头上涌，沉重的敲击声在基尔伯特体内如同石头碰撞在一起。他尝到一点血，喉间发毛，很快就蔓延到整个口腔，那条慵懒的白色肚皮依旧穷追不舍，慢悠悠跟在距离他身后一点的距离，基尔伯特就是那条杀手的盘中餐。虎鲸是海底食物链的顶端，基尔伯特不认为自己有把握逃离披着黑色外衣的死神，争分夺秒换来的也只是对方稍微激起来一点的玩闹性子，把食物折腾到精疲力尽还以为自己能有逃出生天的本领，待到全身力气都耗完便会陷入更加绝望的境地。

原来那是心跳。基尔伯特用手抚了抚光滑平整的前胸，这个不绝于耳的咚咚响声都要把他的脑袋给震塌了，这才意识到是自己过快的心脏在挤出求救信号。本来就不辨方向的他早已没在看路，慌不择路奔逃的后果便是离自己的族群越来越远，小鲨鱼逐渐在更黑的海底迷失了。没有什么计划中的逃生路线，他频频往后确认是不是危险仍尾随着他，猝不及防地狠狠擦过一片坚硬的石壁，附着在其上的贝类有尖锐的突角，皮肉划开的声音像是从他耳后用指甲刮过。惊慌失措的他根本感觉不到痛感，就算血腥味已在四处漫开他起初都没闻到，嗅觉在口中的分泌物里钝化了，满鼻腔都充盈着他自己身体所有部位的血味，并没有内外之分。小鲨鱼没有去管自己受伤的情况，可能是手肘，背和尾巴也有可能受伤了，毕竟他是非常突然地撞上崖壁，几乎要把整个人都甩到上面去了，还没从眼冒金星的程度缓和过来就还要接着游，往更深的地方躲过去，不被虎鲸追上吃掉是他的终极目标。只觉得背部疼，疼得他都想要叫起来，甚至还能挤出两滴眼泪，但基尔伯特知道现在他还没到能够放松的时间，他足够快与灵活，但和顶级捕食者比起来根本是力量悬殊，基尔伯特只好又在心里祈祷有什么奇迹可以发生。

在游了不知道多久之后渐渐就没了那条虎鲸的气息，基尔伯特的眼睛比起同类更差，可是嗅觉等其他感官都更加突出，后脊耸起的恐慌也慢慢平复下来。尾巴与背鳍帮助他在水流中保持平衡，基尔伯特来回转了两圈确认虎鲸已经没有跟在他身后，便松了一大口气，浑身都几乎要瘫软下来了，连尾巴都软绵绵。这才有了时间能够细细观察附近的情况，很明显他来到了一个更加陌生的环境，已经没有什么光线能够透到这片区域，厚厚的海草从下往上肆意延伸，争取着微弱的一点点光。基尔伯特原本的居住地要比这里地势更高，是在上面一点的水域，他们也很少到下面来，没有人会喜欢无光的地方。但也并不是没有光亮，他小声嘟囔着，比起原本波光粼粼的空间，基尔伯特可能会更加喜欢幽暗一点的居所。这对他敏感的皮肤比较友好，起码不会有剥落与隐隐发疼的感觉，一点一点由海胆外壳扎着似的疼，基尔伯特习惯之后头一遭发现原来还有不会火烧火燎的时刻。

这便是幽静的深海区域了。尽管他本身也算生活在远洋，他们一族几乎不会在近海出没，不过还从未潜到这么深，总会被训导下方有海怪，或是他们的身体机能无法适应在那边生活，不过在这短暂停留的一段时间内，基尔伯特并没有感到任何身体内部的不适。好奇地四处张望两下，喉咙里不再充盈着血了，这才能闻到其他部位涌出来的气味，而对痛觉的感知也从这一刻才回到这条刚从死亡边缘捡回一条命的小鲨鱼体内。首当其冲的就是自己的胳膊，凭借着微弱的光源，基尔伯特已经可以看到一大片蹭刮出来的痕迹，表皮破了渗出血，手指轻轻碰都会有些许痛感，之前一直被成年鲨鱼保护起来，他还没机会经历过这些呢。

“嘶……”基尔伯特龇牙咧嘴地暗暗惊呼了两下，要将自己的难受释放出来的最好方法就是叫出声，但他并不能确定周围是否是一个安全的环境。他仍在担惊受怕，海草密密麻麻铺在四周，左右都找不到能够突破出去的口子。他不是没有尝试着穿越海草，可是越往外围则越多，重重阻碍着本就受限的视野，这让他十分恼火。何况还有另外一层缘故，小鲨鱼费力地折过身体想查看一下背鳍的伤势，光就这么一个简单的动作足以让他疼得要挤出眼泪来。从好不容易停下来后就一直感到背部不适，明显能猜出后背受了伤，那块石壁粗糙又尖锐，攀附着的贝类也都全副武装，深海之中什么怪物都有，基尔伯特并不觉得传闻中的海怪能有虎鲸还可怕。不仅仅是背鳍，他的尾巴也受到冲击，摆动起来颇为困难，已经不再如他出门的时候那样轻松自如，现在就像是拖着一个晕头转向且绵软无力的麻袋，基尔伯特只能仰卧在宽大的水草上来试图缓解疼痛。

如果是在家里就好了。这会儿才能想起身处族群的好来，尽管那些成年监护人们唠叨又死板，最起码他们不会放任基尔伯特死在一个完全陌生的环境中。他连翻身都做不到，情况看起来加重了，从脊柱往下一路火烧火燎，被扒皮抽筋，就好像有无数条蠕动着的小海鳗搅和团成一块儿，噬咬着基尔伯特的伤口。刚才就无法看到后方，每一个动作都可以将伤口撕扯得更大，他便不敢再动，说不定尖端给搓没了，生生掉下一整块肉，直延伸到尾巴那儿去。平躺着似乎能稍微缓解一点，连胸腔内部都被挤扁了，肋骨抵着心肺，马上就要扎进去使他一命呜呼，基尔伯特企图慢慢来调整呼吸节奏，可每一次吸气都将他逼上快要发疯的道路。那么冷，他都快要结冰了，是失血造成的问题吗？这么黑的世界中只能看大一点海草模糊的边缘，然后便是一丛自远方飘来的金色的团藻。好像并没有这种颜色的藻吧？基尔伯特并不是很清楚，却能看明白那团不明生物的光泽，呈现出一种健康的金色，这让他莫名想到死去很久的母亲。

生命从他体内一点点被剥离开，大概这样才能见到母亲。如果她可以托起自己大儿子受伤的背部，或许能在走之前减轻一点疼痛。先是扭曲成一条几乎是要断开的线，随后发散成充满孔洞的海绵，软软烂烂地贴紧背部与整条鱼尾。基尔伯特不想再挣扎了，他倒要问问母亲——此刻能看到虚虚的影子了，雌鲨温柔地注视着他——你在上头都经历了什么？显然是年纪稍大一点孩子的心病，路德维希在那会儿都还没有什么记忆，不像基尔伯特，几乎每个夜晚都要梦到母亲被切割得七零八落的尸体，静静地躺在海床上面，眼睛都没有闭上。

你是在掉下来的时候死去的么？基尔伯特还想继续追问，他看到的雌鲨尸体没有一寸完好的皮肤，背鳍被割去，上半身的两个乳房也不翼而飞，更别提皮开肉绽的尾巴了，没有一点温柔母亲原本的模样。或许他现在的尾巴也同母亲一样？在将死之前找到一点相似之处，而这也能让基尔伯特的心情舒畅一些。

不过就像他自己总结的那样，基尔伯特的确很倒霉。这个倒霉并不是在于他可能因为受伤失血过多而快要休克，那条虎鲸真的十分有耐心，它应该并不能算很饿，不然早就对这条可怜的白化小鲨鱼下手了。但它一直没放弃捕猎他，之前的一切都是为了捉弄猎物，目的是将基尔伯特赶进一个封闭场所，贪玩的杀手这才心满意足。心跳反而逐渐趋于平缓，基尔伯特不敢再继续呼吸了，反正那也是徒增身体上的疼痛，还希望不要死得太难看才好。但是又听见另一个声音对他说“继续跑”，要不回头一直游下去才好，千万不能死在这条虎鲸嘴下。不知道从那里获取的力气，是母亲的一缕幽魂在帮助他吗？小鲨鱼遵循着内心的那阵阵声响翻身起来，他刚刚是不是听到有谁在轻声笑？但那暂时都不重要，背部仍有一把火燎灼在皮肤上，基尔伯特顾不上那些。他发出嘶嘶响声，那是一种虚张声势的威胁，连尖牙都还没完全张齐，那头成年虎鲸可不怕他呢。小鲨鱼的喉咙里发不出咆哮，声带没有长开，平时说话都奶声奶气，但那近乎宣战的姿态取悦了虎鲸，那条海洋中的顶级捕猎者并不介意再陪他玩一会儿。

拥有白肚皮的黑胖子拨了拨水，体型的悬殊差异将附近的一切都搅得失去了往日的安静，基尔伯特借机从海草群落的缺口处逃了出去，他希望幸运能够再次眷顾到他。前方的路越来越窄，没心思观看奇妙的风景，基尔伯特正循着一条明确的道路往前游。他似乎是看到了一个洞穴，有生物住在前面的洞穴里吗？那是一个这附近最明亮的发光体了，基尔伯特对此十分忐忑，一方面他希望这个洞穴是一个正常可以让他躲避外面敌人的好去处，另一方面又担忧其中的原住民会不会也能危及他的生命。力量太薄弱了，直到出来走了这么一遭小鲨鱼才意识到自己的脆弱与无能，没有经验还如此莽撞，是锻炼几年都不够消磨掉的劣根。他沮丧地逃往入口处，越接近那里，他的一颗心就越往下沉，一路可以坠到海底最深的裂谷底部。看起来是有人居住的，周围的海草与其他植物错落有致地排布，有人在精心打理着这附近，而这件事实对他而言并不算一个很好的消息。

奇怪的事很快便发生了。也不知道是基尔伯特内心长久的祷告终于起了第一次效果，还是这个世界上很有神秘力量要来拯救他，追逐着小鲨鱼的虎鲸停在了海草小径的入口处。它似乎是在犹豫，这条道路或是那个洞穴对它来说是有什么禁忌吗？基尔伯特扭头往后想要看看现在的情况，却眼瞅着远处虎鲸焦躁不安地游动了两下，发出古怪的叫声。它好像是在害怕，基尔伯特不禁停下来仔细观察，他的胆子一瞬间又大起来，顾不上自己逃命了。一双眼睛牢牢盯着他，是虎鲸愤恨又懊恼的情绪倾泻到海水之中，基尔伯特闻到一丝恐慌，还没等他完全搞明白到底发生了什么，大块头就掉转身子游走了。

这很奇怪，基尔伯特一边凝视着后方一边试图想清楚是怎么一回事，但是尾巴又像有自主意识一般驱动着他快点往洞穴那边去，小鲨鱼就被赶着跑，一点都不敢懈怠。也着实没怎么看路，发生过一次碰撞事故便会发生第二回，未成年生物或许都这样。他再次撞上什么东西，却没有岩壁那么坚硬，整颗头颅都正中半空里突如其来的一个不明物体，猛烈的一下撞击把他的脑子晃得晕头转向，再加上伤口处四处飘散开的血，他终于因为失血过多而承受不住整具躯体的机能活动了。

在基尔伯特彻底失去意识之前他似乎看到一根古怪的白色宽叶水草在眼前飘荡，有什么东西在拖着他，或是抱着他，伤势过重的小鲨鱼只能透过双眼勉强睁开的一小条缝看到这点，随后他便摔入彻底的黑暗之中。


	3. Chapter 3

自远远见到这条生物的时候伊万便动心了。当然不能完全只归到“喜欢”这一简单的情感上面来，作为一条单身了这么久还未曾有过伴侣的海怪，伊万或许连喜欢这类的情感都不清楚呢。更多是惊喜与好奇，他仍记得从海豚们那里听来的流言，长了鱼尾巴的类人，或者长了人类上半身的鱼人，与他也有几分相似之处。海怪的心脏已经在伊万体内搏动上百年时间了，还从未有过这么剧烈收缩的一回，像吃到了倒映在海面碎碎的月 ，把硕大的心脏一瓣一瓣拗开来，吸饱了水后咸又湿，稠稠苦苦的。

伊万原本只是看到一条小小的白色影子从下层水草之间飞速游着，速度快到身影已经虚化，就连视力不错的海怪先生都无法精准定位到影子去了哪里。他有些好奇，在这片黑暗世界中很少会有外来者，或许那是个迷路的孩子？从体型上伊万粗略判断了一下，那个莽撞的小影子或许都还不是成年体，对孩子本能有着亲近感的海怪先生担忧它会遭遇更多的危险，于是就跟了上去。他在这里生活了有很久，自然对周围的环境与生物一清二楚，可新来的孩子看起来却没有任何概念，它直直往前冲，原本布下是为了防御和狩猎的海草都暂时退避开了。

这已经有些反常，伊万饶有兴致地跟在其后，不紧不慢，如同他每日在水中闲逛。他搬离洞穴也就是最近的事，理应还残存着大量海怪的魔法才对，其他猎食的杀手根本不会往这片领地跑，哪怕他搬离的信息早就随着水泡的流动而遍布整个海域网络，伊万的名气还是足够震慑一两匹谨慎的杀手。腕足收拢起来方便他往前加速，凑得近些了他才看清楚奔逃进洞穴入口小径的到底是什么，随后伊万就在半道停了下来。一条就算是在幽暗的深海之中都能吸引到他视线的白色鲨鱼尾巴，如果仔细看还能见到一些可爱的淡色星斑点缀其上，伊万想到曾经于海面上见到的星子，天空是另一片海，这条鲨鱼孩子或许是从另一个世界降临到这里来的吧。但是尾巴上遍布伤口，还有很大面积的擦伤与掉皮，如果再往上看的话，背鳍的顶尖摇摇欲坠，难不成他遭受了什么袭击？

伊万确信那条小鲨鱼被别的生物攻击了，从背鳍再延伸上去的躯体已经同陆地上的人类没什么两样，这孩子偏瘦，只能见到一个光滑小巧的轮廓，但狰狞的伤口却横贯在漂亮的背上。像被尖锐的东西割伤了，血丝丝缕缕往外扩散，成了一片淡红色的水雾，如蜿蜒的海蛇，又是蠕动的鳗鱼，伊万难免心疼了起来。这也来得莫名其妙，却汹涌，伊万的胸口几乎是被扯起来。他又往前游了一段距离，希望能够帮上什么忙，但愿自己以前的巢穴能够提供一些简单的庇护。

其实他一般不这样，本身就是海洋食物链的顶端，物竞天择是流淌在血脉之中的，伊万平时只默默看着一切，看弱小的生物互相争夺资源，从生存空间到交配权力，无一不是需要竞争才能获取的。刚才他还不知道为什么这尾短发乱成一团的鲨鱼会这么急促地往前游，等他回头张望的时候才大致想明白了整件事情。一头虎鲸在海草集落外围踌躇不安，伊万能够知道造成那头猛兽如此翻反常行为的原因，海怪的气息与魔法仍没有从这块小小的庭院中消散。伊万是这片海中唯一可以威胁到虎鲸的存在，尽管海怪先生并没有实质上猎杀过他们，不管是胎生的还是卵生的，所有的海洋生物都忌惮着一个近乎传闻的存在。风评或许就是那样变差的，伊万有时也会觉得匪夷所思，心情不能说很好，伊万并不知道自己为什么可以造成这么大的影响。明明只是想要正常生活，他却像个名人一样被其他生物四处传起闲话，还是不好的那种，真相谣言混杂在一块儿，以至于他自己都不知道自己是真实还是一片虚妄。

踌躇不前的虎鲸看起来也有脆弱的一面，很少见到这类捕食者有那样的行为，伊万觉得有趣便多看了一会儿，黑胖子也像感知到危险来临一般频频往他隐蔽的角落方向张望。要说他为什么躲在角落中，伊万其实是在对小鲨鱼隐藏自己，也没有刻意针对那头已经快要放弃的虎鲸。他看到基尔伯特也停下来回头看看，一张脸上可把所有的情绪都放在上头了：伤口撕裂而疼痛、恐慌和迷茫，在确认虎鲸掉头离开之后一瞬间的放松，尽管外表看起来还有一些时日可能就要成年，但性格脾气上完全就还是个孩子，伊万不禁被逗笑了。他笑得很轻，压抑着快要从唇齿间漏出来的声音，小鲨鱼脖子两侧的鳃孔快速翕动着，仍一副惊魂未定的样子。轻轻抚着胸口的姿态也很可爱，只是低垂着脑袋实在看不清整张脸，一株惹人垂怜的花儿静静立在水中，还差一点可能就要凋谢，危险和威胁总跟随在美丽的事物后面。

伊万想去与暂时逃离危险的小鲨鱼打个招呼，他太激动了！无法平息内心剧烈的波动，是连海啸都能掀起来的欣喜与感叹，海怪先生第一次看到了人鱼，当然会有两种说法，人鱼或鱼人，他听海豚们是这么互相争论的，但伊万并不在意到底要怎么去定义这类脆弱的生物。脆弱，海怪先生能够从脑海中搜刮出来的第一个词，紧接着就是易碎，他往前静静游，尽量不发出一点声响，那头小鲨鱼到底遭受了什么呢？直觉告诉伊万事情绝非只是被虎鲸追杀这么简单而已，那孩子看起来像是要死了，破碎得宛如他在不同船舱里捡到的玻璃瓶，很少会有完美无缺的收藏品，伊万着迷地盯着撞入他过往生活区域之人背后的迷雾。

不过海怪先生总是把事情想得过于简单了。穿过一旁的捷径伊万早早就等候在洞穴附近，只是看那小鲨鱼仍旧晕头转向，倒记得回头确认自己身后是否已经安全，却完全没有注意前方会出现什么。于是很快他们就撞在了一起，伊万其实完全能够避免此事的发生，不过他使了坏，还故意往前挪了挪了，随后小鲨鱼就摔到了他胸口。那尾鱼儿小小一团，头都没完全抬起来就昏迷过去，伊万开始想是不是自己的玩笑开得有些过头，只得抱起小鲨鱼游到之前的巢穴里。

那里还保留着他搬离之前的模样，每一件都静悄悄地摆放在原地，他创造出来的小月亮与云朵、洞穴穹顶上的日夜轮转、种满陆地上植物的草坪，虽然空间并不算很大，比起伊万现在的居所来说小了不知道多少，可每每看到这个温馨的单人巢窝，海怪先生还是会感到温暖。一个漂亮的珊瑚床被他留在了这里，很多家具他都打包带走了，唯独这张床，伊万还是期冀着有什么生物可以搬进这间洞穴，起码安个小家是没有什么问题。床算是他最满意的作品之一，海怪先生去挑选了最漂亮的珊瑚，还取了珍珠与花纹式样不一的贝壳，装饰的精美在伊万心里与舒适程度不相上下。人类社会给他提供了不少方便，在几百年的时间中他学会了什么是“享受”，沉船中能翻找出很多玩意儿，铺在床上的软垫则是伊万最喜欢的物品之一，这张床也有了一床垫子，伊万就能更好保养自己的八条腕足。

他把昏迷着的小鲨鱼放在床上，这孩子并不是很沉，体重就与他看起来没什么两样，轻飘飘的。伊万知道这附近的几个鲨鱼族群，但还从未见过这样的，好奇地用手指戳了戳孩子的脸颊，手下软糯的触感让他心情愉悦起来。海怪观察起这位神秘的客人，白化的生物非常罕见，在他漫长的生命之中只零星见过几只，寿命也颇为短暂，往往没有一个很好的结局。他们很难去捕猎，太容易暴露自己，同时由于缺少伪装而增加了被猎食的风险，这尾苍白的小鲨鱼或许也是如此才被刚刚逃走的虎鲸发现的。但他的颜色实在太好看了，伊万的手又再次放到了少年身上，他正微弱呼吸着，能够感受到轻轻的生命与小灵魂，脖颈两侧的鳃孔也小巧凭平整，横在皮肤上只像是被什么东西划了几道。

他叫什么名字呢？好想知道名字。他会说话吗？声音是什么样子的？伊万的指尖慢慢感受着少年鲨鱼光滑的肌肤，从脖子一路往下来到胸口，与伊万自身还不太一样，那里贫瘠得薄薄一片，肋骨不仅仅是能摸到，甚至也可以隐约看到，正随着浅弱的呼吸渐渐凸显。他难道没有得到很好的照顾吗？离开了成年体的幼鲨看起来并没有学到什么有用的捕猎知识，连维持自己生活的本领都欠缺很多，伊万担忧这名青少年未来的生活。他倒陷入焦虑之中了，完全没有想过这本来就不是他该管的事情，但我们的海怪先生确实又是这么一个会对自己喜欢的物品极度上心的温厚家伙儿，操心小鲨鱼也就成为了理所应当。

伊万得给基尔伯特找点可以帮助恢复的伤口的药品，他应该是在洞穴里放了一些的，或许能够派上用场。伤口已经被简单包扎起来，伊万给他做过一些清洁，整片后背几乎皮开肉绽，怪不得血腥味都飘到那么远的地方，虎鲸循着味道定位到这尾小鲨鱼也就不足为奇。大概率是被放在角落的箩筐中了，悉悉索索的声音在他翻找的时候响起，伊万停下手中的事情扭头去看旁边，还不知道姓名的小鲨鱼挣扎着想要撑起自己的身体。

没想到他这么快就从昏迷中醒过来了，伊万用两三根腕足探过去急忙扶住摇摇欲坠的小孩儿，那小鲨鱼本吓得想往后退几下，腕足却有些自己的想法。

“放开我！”变声期的古怪童音所发出的尖叫回荡在伊万耳边，他有些后悔把这孩子带到自己过往的巢穴来，回声效果太好了，海怪先生不禁感到有些头疼。他终于找到了自己需要的东西，那两条伸出边界的腕足仍旧把小鲨鱼缠绕在包围之中。伊万借力滑过去，站定在小鲨鱼面前，不在拟态时候的他仍旧块头很大，又十分高，看起来要比小鲨鱼高出一大截，他就弯了弯身体，企图让自己看起来和蔼一些。

“我不会伤害你的，我只是想要帮你，”伊万思索了一下开场白要怎么说，首先是要安抚对方的情绪，但是从未与其他类人生物打过交道的他并不确定自己所做的是否正确，“我是这里的居民，你可以叫我伊万。”

声带之前都没怎么用过，海怪先生比较担忧自己的声音听起来会不会十分奇怪，他使用了鲨鱼能够听明白的语言，不过看起来反响还不错，小鲨鱼紧皱的眉头逐渐松开，防御的姿势也缓和下来。这么来看的话，这条鲨鱼白化的程度还挺高，不仅是鲨鱼的主外貌特征，就连上半身的类人部分都如同被冰雪覆盖，伊万想到了他出生的故乡。在明亮轻快的光线之下，小鲨鱼银白色的头发几近透明，海怪先生再往下看，同样洁白的眉毛与睫毛承载点缀在脸上，那是被片片雪花亲吻之后的痕迹，伊万情不自禁地伸出手想触碰一下，看看是否连温度都同他家乡那儿的雪粒一样。

“喂！你干嘛呢？”小鲨鱼不满地挥了挥手，把伊万拍开了，他现在倒看起来没先前那么害怕了，两颗红彤彤的眼睛上下扫视着自己面前的陌生雄性，“我叫基尔伯特，这里是哪儿？”

伊万眨眨眼，有些尴尬地失态了，又想起自己的腕足还缠在小鲨鱼身上，急忙收回了玩得意犹未尽的它们。基尔伯特，伊万把这个名字在心里滚了两三遍，互相交换名字是一个良好开端，应该就是建立友谊的标志，海怪先生对他们之间的进展十分满意。基尔伯特的警惕心大概还没回到体内，他对眼前这个陌生的伊万几乎没有担忧，除了刚醒来时候流露出的一丝慌张之外，现在的他眨着眼睛到处看，就是个没见过世面的好奇宝宝。家具搬走之后整个洞穴里的空间就大出来很多，其中仍有不少他过往的收藏没有全部带走，伊万还想着哪天过来再整理一趟，只是一直窝在新家中，人也愈发懒了。基尔伯特却从没见过那么多新鲜玩意儿！他兴奋地四周张望，头颅不停晃动，想要把室内所有的物品都探究个遍。

“这是哪儿？”他再次发问，小鲨鱼用了一种激动又欣喜的语气，早把自己或许仍处在危境中的状况给忘得一干二净。但那很可爱，海怪先生往前靠了靠，试图把一个软垫放在基尔伯特身下来减轻对方背部的疼痛。

“是我家，”伊万脱口而出，不过马上就意识到自己已经很久没回来住了，面对着基尔伯特期待的眼神他又不好意思起来，“我是说，是我以前的家，我现在不在这里住了。”

“那你现在住哪儿？你怎么会想到回来的？”接连着两个问题，这条鲨鱼的天性难道就是这么活泼吗？刚才还一副沮丧地要死的样子，清醒之后立刻判若两人。一根腕足摸了摸基尔伯特毛躁的短发，触感还不错，比海草更加柔软，伊万与他的腕足都十分满意。还没等海怪先生想好要如何回答，小鲨鱼就迫不及待地想要下床，还真是一刻都不愿停止游泳，脖颈两侧的鳃优雅地起伏，伊万总算能看到活蹦乱跳的朋友了。基尔伯特挣扎着动了动，伊万没有过去帮忙，只在一旁看着他要怎么活动。一般来说，只是按照海怪先生的经验之谈，基尔伯特的伤口并不能快速恢复，损伤面积比较大，创口也很深，在帮他清理的时候伊万也知道了这尾莽撞的鱼儿是怎么把自己弄伤成这样的。一块岩壁，他好像能够猜出方位是在哪儿，就算如伊万这般细心的生物都有在那里碰到一些令人恼火的伤害。岩壁上盘踞着的那群贝类早就臭名昭著，尖锐又恶劣地割开很多倒霉鬼的皮肤，它们还能靠残留在尖角上的精气来维持自己血脉的延伸。在过往的不知道多少岁月之中，它们、它们的父辈、父辈的父辈，还曾喝过海怪的血呢。

小鲨鱼摆动了一下尾巴，感觉倒也还好，便用手好奇地撩拨了一下上头缠绕的一些布条。看起来从没见识过，手指尖尖勾着伊万打出来的完美蝴蝶结，搓弄三四下就快要把线头给扯散了。同样的，他的上半身有裹着厚厚的好几圈，从单薄的脊背延伸至背鳍，全都给包扎得严严实实。基尔伯特又扭了扭，仍旧很不习惯，布料阻碍着他的活动，就连一个漂亮的翻身都做不到。

“这是什么？”他先指了指尾巴，伊万歪着头不清楚基尔伯特说的是什么，于是小孩儿又点了点胸口，把束缚他行为的绷带示意给海怪先生看。

伊万觉得自己应该需要做点解释，除了他之外可能这片海底就没有其他生物能够知晓并熟练运用人类带来的物品了，而这些可以用来包扎伤口的布条也是他留在洞穴之中的物品之一，总要留点急救用品，这不立刻就派上用场了？没事就喜欢去钻研各类书籍的海怪先生自然掌握了该类物品要如何使用，之前还未曾实际操作过，一个受伤的基尔伯特就是现成的实验品，他就在其身上进行了诸多练习。但是这些话总不能一五一十全部将给小鲨鱼听吧，对方低着头仍在不停拨弄胸口绷带的线头，不过那边伊万打的结更紧，被这好奇的孩子折腾几下也不会有什么问题。基尔伯特处于一个很难界定的区间之中，说是幼年体吧，他看起来已经十分成熟了，脸型脱离开幼童的圆润，下吧削瘦且有棱角，但又不能说是完全成年，这尾鲨鱼的骨骼轮廓还十分柔和，和成年雄性相差甚远。 看起来之前从未离开族群很远，对于外面世界的认知也过于浅薄，在稍显幼稚的同时……这也十分具有趣味不是吗？伊万思索了一下要怎么解释才能让自己看起来更加可信，挑选了合适的词汇之后他才回到了小鲨鱼抛出来给他的问题：“是可以帮助你伤口更快痊愈的东西，这叫绷带，我帮你清理过伤口了还敷了药。至于我住在哪里嘛，前不久我还住这儿，不过我现在搬到上面一点的地方去了。”

基尔伯特看起来若有所思，伊万很怀疑小鲨鱼到底听明白多少，不过很快他就消化了海怪先生的回答，关于自己是一点别的问题都没有了。伊万倒有一些，只是不知道现在询问是否合适，他踌躇了一会儿，话到嘴边还是吞回肚子中。基尔伯特很快便发现自己并不能完全自由地活动，绷带限制了部分动作，不过最主要的还是自己不停挣扎的行为每分每秒都会牵动背后的伤口。

“它们会开裂吗？”基尔伯特不停往后看，脖子拧成一个别扭的角度，瓮声瓮气地询问伊万。

“什么？”

“伤口，我背上的伤口到底有多严重？如果我起来游动会重新裂开吗？”

伊万权衡了一下方才帮他上药时候的情况，他把昏迷中的基尔伯特翻过来的时候就感觉并不是很好，血肉模糊的，被切割开的边缘粗糙又吓人，从微微折叠而突出的肩胛一路冲到连接下端尾巴的部分，大批盾鳞都被掀开，鲜血仍旧沿着身体曲线往下淌。很难说基尔伯特还能坚持到这里是不是一个奇迹，伊万有些不敢去想如果小鲨鱼没有误打误撞闯进他过往的领地，或者他恰好并没有在这天出门清理那些烦人的人类尸体，事情会变成什么样子。他们俩可能永远都不会有交际，而基尔伯特或许早就成为了虎鲸的食物。

“说不准，但是你最好休息一段时间，一直乱动不利于恢复。”伊万谨慎地使用措辞，基尔伯特原本还有点开心的表情肉眼可见地垮塌下来，小鲨鱼闷闷不乐地摆了摆尾巴。他并不是故意要扫兴的，海怪先生仍为这条刚认识没多久的小孩担忧，况且看起来近期他也无法回到自己现在的巢穴，得留在这里照顾基尔伯特一段时间。不知道为什么，冥冥中有神秘的力量将二人联系到一块儿，命运会朝你开玩笑，但偶尔也会做些善事。伊万不清楚这是一件好事还是坏事，他没有预知未来的本领，就算基尔伯特再如何缠着他问是不是提前知道他会闯到这里来，伊万都无法回上确凿的答案。

洞穴里的生活用品还算齐全，伊万搬离之前也做了万全的打算，这里依旧会作为一个备用居住地，如果有什么事情发生也好快速启用。隐蔽洞穴用的局阵依旧完好，魔法虽然减弱了一些但还算整齐，只需要他再临时加固一下即可，这样便可以抵御九成的危险。伊万对自己的能力还算自信，基尔伯特的伤口仍是个隐患，于魔法包围圈外都能隐约闻见血腥，海怪先生感知到四周正伺机而动的不少生物。

留下基尔伯特一人在洞穴中，伊万短暂地外出了一会儿，说是去加强巢穴四周的防卫，其实还有另外一层意图。尽管看起来儒雅温和，也请不要忘记他作为海怪的真实身份，与一条受伤的小鱼同处一室难免会引起某些不太好的反应。腕足依依不舍地向基尔伯特道别，小孩子还好奇地握了握摸过他头发的那根，要不是身体的主人满心不悦，那条被眷顾了的腕足可能都不会想要离开。每一条脚好像都有自己的性格，受海怪先生统一调度，彼此之间的相处则会更加像同事。它们有时会吵架，不过更多时间还是齐心协力帮助伊万完成他的任务，辅助着海怪先生的日常起居，如果要细数每条腕足自己的性格到底是什么、擅长处理哪方面的事情，争先恐后可要比划上好久。海怪先生的腕足们要是有嘴的话，或许还能听到七嘴八舌的议论，那活泼劲儿估计能在夜里把伊万给吵醒。

他到外面来透透气，离浓重的血味离开一些距离之后便好了许多，药物的渗透仍需时间，伊万想等到那时候再回到基尔伯特身边。他去检查了自己早些时候布下的防御网，海草摇曳着吸引着一些浮游生物，还有小型的海马，尾巴紧紧卷着叶子防止自己被水流冲走。伊万无视了它们，这些家伙儿对基尔伯特构不成威胁，真正的危机正紧紧盯着这片忌惮的领域。他知道一些，长着巨型口腔的深海鱼类，还有络绎不绝的虎鲸正想前来“打个招呼”。他过往很少做这个，伊万并不确定是否有用，在他仍小的时候干过一次，那次成功了，往后就再没使用过，但他总得为保护基尔伯特的安全做点尝试。这个念头一直在海怪先生的脑海里横冲直撞，搅弄得不得安生，从见到小鲨鱼的一个背影开始就逐渐成了型。伊万卷起舌头，把嘴撅成一个奇怪的弧度，他试验了几次才勉强办到，不过也足够发出一阵连绵不断的低声。通过水波将信息递送了出去，那声音长又轻，近乎微弱的尖啸，乍听倒也不至于把鼓膜给震坏。可就是这样一种声音，似乎是有自己的脚似的，如果用海怪的角度来看，更像是伸出无数条隐形的触角，快速地朝四周蔓延。那是一张网，警告的讯息已经被带往四面八方，就连最深最深的裂谷底下都能触到那么一点。虽然不清楚到底有没有用，伊万咬了咬嘴唇，当水纹平静下来之后，刚才那些还潜伏在周围的影子彻底失去踪影，看起来是悻悻离开，年轻的海怪希望这次的影响能够持续一段时间。

加上了一些精神控制，没有人教授过伊万要如何去做，他逼迫虎视眈眈的大捕猎者们离开他的领地，魔法就是这样生效的。他仔细检查了最后一遍，确保所有的围栏都加固了魔法防护之后才回到洞穴室内，此刻生生造出来的太阳正往洞穴后头跌去，月亮则悄然爬上来，悬挂在珊瑚床的正上方。刚拎着捕获来的食物回到旧居就看到小鲨鱼张大着嘴盯着黄澄澄的月亮看，水晶玻璃倒映着温柔的光，浑身都沐浴在月光之中。

伊万停下了前进的脚步。在这里住的时候他就最喜欢月色，每天期待着小月亮缓缓升起，不管先前是什么情绪都会得到安抚。但是眼前的这个景象却从未有过，孤独寂寞了百年之久，未曾有人同他一块儿分享这般景致，现在凭空落了一尾小鱼下来，靠在他的单人床上与伊万一起欣赏陆地上才能见到的时空轮换。

而令伊万晃神之间又感到难以置信的是，基尔伯特就像是在发光。淡色素的皮肤边缘模糊得几近透明，微弱的金光一点一点朝外扩散，连平时月光照不到的地方都悄然点亮了。如果这是一桩奇迹的话，伊万愿意相信命运的存在，他的心脏剧烈收缩又膨胀，咸苦的海水都能从中被挤榨出来。

他望着呆滞的小鲨鱼，脖颈两侧小巧的鳃几乎要闭合起来，每一根完好的汗毛与鳞片全都不由自主地立起来，着实是入迷了。伊万轻手轻脚地走过去准备把手中的食物放下来，尽量不打扰到基尔伯特观赏的兴致，可就连他自己的眼神都无法完全从沐浴在月光下的小鲨鱼身上剥离开来。

“这……”基尔伯特几乎是在嗫嚅了，低声开口，颤颤巍巍的，“这是什么？”

他好像从来没见过此等事物，一直生活在深海，也受族群规则的约束，如果不是这次经历可能他完整的生命之中也根本不会有机会见识到这样的事物。尖牙根根暴露在伊万的视野中，海怪先生头一次萌生了想要将什么活物据为己有的念头。


	4. Chapter 4

在基尔伯特往后养伤的日子当中，这被造出来的月亮或许还不是最稀奇的一件玩意儿，但就像所有幼体都会牢牢记住自出生后第一眼所见到的生物一样，小鲨鱼就老是缠着伊万要看那颗黄澄澄的月亮。倒也没那么黄，伊万觉得光线被自己调整到挺柔和的一个状态，这样才好方便他入睡，不过考虑到基尔伯特对于色彩的认知并不那么准确，海怪先生并不打算与他进一步讨论颜色的定义。他问那是不是一种特殊的水母，基尔伯特在说这话的时候还颇有些得意，尾巴兴奋地拍了几下，在空旷的洞穴内传播开来。小鲨鱼说啥那就是啥吧，伊万本来还想耐心教导两番，基尔伯特拔高了声调执意说那月亮很像他常去捉弄的黄色水母，就是更大、更黄，伊万静静听小孩儿自顾自地随意联想，天马行空的，与事实全然不符却也很不错。

“……然后我就用爪子把他们全都围拢在一块儿，那种水母没有什么毒，不会把你的皮肤蛰出泡来，也不会麻痹你，是最安全的一种生物啦！”基尔伯特挥着手臂不停比划，左手手肘上缠着厚厚的一圈绷带，倒也没有影响传达出夸张的肢体语言。日光柔和地倾泻到基尔伯特身上，皮肤完整的地方浸泡在暖阳里，水波从孩子身上冒出细密的光辉。大概伊万所设定的天气过于好，基尔伯特看起来像在发光，皮肤淡淡晕着一层芒，是上半身毛发折射亮光的缘故吗？太阳“升”起来的时候一直是那一个亮度，虽然可以任意调节，海怪先生已经习惯了它，新伙伴对此的反应却着实新奇。

“那应该叫‘手’，爪子多难听啊。”伊万贴心地纠正小鲨鱼不恰当的措辞，不过已经有好几回了，基尔伯特并不是很注重细节，他当耳旁风听过，没有放在心上。可能在他的认知之中，手与爪子全然是一回事，并没有什么特殊的区别，相较于海怪先生这边的高度社会化，鲨鱼集落还要再次等一点。基尔伯特就那样来回纠结着用语，要如何向伊万解释自己的生活才好？在这之前他还没说过这么多话哩！不过伊万看起来完全能够明白他在说什么的样子，基尔伯特也不用特别担心这个神秘的好心人不了解围绕在他周围的那些事物。

已经过了两天，尽管伊万没有直接告诉他，但基尔伯特仍旧凭借自己的观察摸索出了一套时间变化的简单规则。暖光便是白日，冷光则是黑夜，在海底虽没有特别固定的时间流逝概念，仿佛天地都这么持久，日与夜几乎难以分辨，但突然之间有一个模模糊糊的日期推移令小鲨鱼感到无比兴奋。与族人呆得久了也习得一套作息，当他探究起到底为什么要在固定时间进入睡眠、起来活动，却没有人会告诉他形成这样惯性的原因。基尔伯特现在可轻松啦，再没人管着他到底能做什么、不该做什么，躺在伊万为他预留的床上数着珊瑚节上有多少个扭都能成为他取乐的方式。

“那些水母就是我第一次抓的猎物，伊万你瞧，我也还是能做些什么事的，可是那帮混蛋只会嘲笑我，不就是年龄比我再大上一点，凭什么看不起我……”每每讲起这样的事这位命运多舛的青少年就愤懑不平，这样的话在两天之内已经遍布整间洞穴，如果伊万愿意将话语实体化并记录下来的话，内侧的岩壁上想必早就爬满了歪歪扭扭的恶毒诅咒，小鲨鱼说出来一些在海怪先生耳朵中听来无伤大雅的粗话，诅咒在悄无声息之中很快便会降临到那些欺负他的小混蛋身上。

“你们那个部落，之前是如何分工并分配狩猎资源的？”伊万对不熟悉的一切都过分好奇，在某些程度上，基尔伯特与他趋同性很高，在毫无察觉的情况之下那块名为“信任缺失”的坚冰缓缓融化着。

一般是雌鲨负责照顾孩子，部落中几乎没有成年雄性鲨鱼，只有未成年的孩子，雄性都要独立出去。基尔伯特细细解释，他离成年还有一点岁月，理应在部落中习得更多养活自己的本领，却发生了这样的意外。“不过好在你救了我，这样等伤养好了我就可以回到族群里去，给我剩余的时间并不是很多了，我还有好多技能没完全掌握呢。”说这话的时候他抚了抚胸口，背部的伤口牵动着前胸的神经，小鲨鱼咧了咧嘴。

“不过还是有一些年长和身体上有疾病的雄性鲨鱼，他们也靠大家养着。食物会有最强壮的阿姨们出去捕猎，我们这些小孩有时会跟在旁边学习。临近毕业的时间，跟去的次数更加频繁了。”

“那你为什么不认真听他们的话，紧紧跟在成年鲨鱼身边呢？”伊万笑起来，闪亮整齐的两排牙齿看起来人畜无害。基尔伯特或许正因为这种种善良的迹象而从来没有怀疑过海怪先生的身份吧。

似乎触动了孩子的神经，基尔伯特恼怒地捶打了一下身下铺着的垫子，有些不太情愿的样子。这是一桩极为隐私的心情，身体原因他的进度相较他人来说有些缓慢，更多还是该死的皮肤，基尔伯特并不能很好将自己隐蔽起来。他很努力去做了，这方面没什么变化，白化鲨鱼的处境向来不是太好。伊万看起来好像明白了，又不全然通晓，物种与物种之间的悲喜有时并不如此相通。脸涨得通红，那是想起了被同龄偏大孩子羞辱的事情，基尔伯特会记仇，被人类夺走母亲的仇、被其他小鲨鱼看不起的仇、被虎鲸围剿的仇，以及对自己无法改变的古怪外表的仇。基尔伯特张了张嘴，神情已经不似先前那么活泼，垂头蔫蔫地说：“我学不会怎样可以不暴露自己，明明气息动静之类的都几乎完美隐藏，可是我的这个样貌……如此白，猎物与敌人同样都能够快速发现我。”

他说这话的时候正在不停绞弄着手指，基尔伯特称呼它们为“自己的爪子”，头都快低到胸口，一扫讲述关于水母之间故事的快乐模样。伊万轻轻托起小鲨鱼的两条前肢，基尔伯特微微挣扎了几下，很快便放弃了，其实也没有很认真在试图逃脱，就这样将自己交付给只认识几天的生物。尽管自己的雷达在监测周围敌人的时候才失灵不久，那条虎鲸就是一个足以用来嘲笑他的证明，基尔伯特还是确信伊万不会是他所能知晓的任何一个天敌，二者之间的联系如此奇妙，被隐秘的线绳指引到一块儿，再由无形的手来系紧那个结。指甲还没怎么剪过，以往他都是直接找一块岩石磨去毛糙发卷的部位，没有母亲照料的小孩粗糙且慢地成长，没得到什么指引，和一簇簇倔强又肆意的海葵有几分相似。伊万好奇有一阵子了，翻过基尔伯特的手掌仔细查看，如此认真，鼻尖轻微扫过少年柔嫩的掌心，那里流淌着一根根脆弱的昭示生命的图腾。

“基尔伯特你看这些线，你知道这是什么吗？”海怪先生真切是第一回见到与自己相近的生物，他迫不及待地希望自己的线头可以融入对面这个孩子的一生中去。血管里胡乱奔流着的是发烫的血，浇淋在器官上都能腐蚀掉它们，渴望与狂躁并行，伊万每分每秒都在克制心中的欲望。基尔伯特在发光，他用双眼证实了这一点，微弱的、清透的光辉，不是人工太阳的照射，倒真的是小鲨鱼从自身皮肤上发出的。他松开一只手转而轻轻抚摸基尔伯特还未痊愈的胳膊，对方缩了一缩，就没再继续向后躲，背挺了一下更往伊万这里靠，下意识想要依赖他。还未全部摆脱孩子脾性，抓住伊万就希望能抓住一根救命的稻草，只听嘟嘟囔囔的声音在问“是什么”，海怪先生微笑了一下，翻过自己的手掌也给基尔伯特看：“长长短短，都和生命中会发生的重大转折有关哦。生命线、事业线，还有情感线，你的事业线这么长这么稳，肯定能够成为一个出色的猎手。”

基尔伯特不明所以地瞧了瞧自己手掌中几条长短不一的线，要真如伊万所说的那样顺利，为什么还学不会将自己完美隐藏起来的办法呢？他点着那根细长的命运，又好奇地往伊万那里张望，海怪先生手掌里的每一根都要直直拉到末端，隐在肉褶里最后也看不真切。基尔伯特又搞不清哪根算哪根了，乱七八糟混成一团便再也分不清楚，伊万好心捏着他手指到他自己手掌里感受，顺着纹路缓慢滑动，捏起的东西十分轻柔，生怕拗断了一根指头再也接不起来，于是细腻轻盈如画卷一般便在小鲨鱼面前呈展开来。

没怎么和别人有过这样的肢体接触，就连曾经的母亲和相依为命的弟弟都没能这么亲近，从连接到鱼尾的下腹部窜起一丛弱小的火苗，先从基尔伯特储存在下体的内脏烧起来了。冷火的焚烧逐渐上行，只在身体内部懒洋洋地蔓延，恍惚着小鲨鱼觉得自己被架在哪里烤炙，滴落的油脂要将他全部掏空。蟹奴入侵到他体内了？顺着经脉血液能否冲到伊万攥住他手指的爪子上？然后一点点将他们俩全都蚕食掉，只留两具紧紧相连的躯壳，蟹奴们控制了神经中枢驱动着他们的行为。基尔伯特不动声色地换了下自己的姿势，更往伊万胸口靠了靠。才相识一会儿的伊万，理应是陌生人，现在却频繁出入他的脑海。他不由自主地往标志着情感的那条线看过去，伊万的那么长，隐晦且难以察觉，没入手掌的边缘，不知道翻过来会不会还能见到它出现在这只宽大的手背。而基尔伯特自己的却这么短，不似伊万那般有完整的延续，前半截像是被东西磨平了，突兀地从生命线的半当中分岔出去，险险擦过他看起来并没有十分顺利的事业。

伊万说他会成为一个出色的猎手，基尔伯特对此依旧保持着怀疑态度，命运明显并不一直平整，延伸到侧边去的那段看起来倒确实光滑，之前就歪歪扭扭、枝蔓丛生，像极了海中那些生病而发蔫的枯老珊瑚，基尔伯特一点都不喜欢自己的手掌。怪丑的，在母亲还在的时候他就已经开始别扭，看自己身上所有部位都难看，面容模糊的母亲拨开他纠结的爪子安慰他以后长大了就会蜕变，不过基尔伯特从来没有听信过这般明显是安慰和怜悯意味更重的话语。他受到很多排挤，还有失望的眼神，本该早就对这些伤人行为感到麻木，每一个同族或多或少都对他抱有一层复杂的感情，为了不触及这尾太过特殊的小鲨鱼敏感脆弱的神经——尽管基尔伯特从来不承认自己性格会是如此——他们给予了他更多更令人窒息的关注。但伊万却不一样，这位新结识的老好人没给他什么特殊对待，他或许不知道白化症是什么，也喜欢围绕着基尔伯特转悠，像在研究什么新奇的宝贝。一双紫色的眼睛亮晶晶的，基尔伯特从中看到了自己的倒影，与其他族人没什么不同，裸露的类人上半身与一条鲨鱼尾巴，背鳍被裹上布条养伤，所有外在器官与内里脏腑无一残缺，也并没有特殊之处。

弯弯的紫色外头是软糯糯的脸，很难猜测伊万的真实年龄，基尔伯特才在世间停了这么短的时间，伊万给他的感觉总很遥远，跨越了更多时间与阅历，又仿佛他本身不是在此块洋域中出生，而是后来才漂泊至此，成为他之前从未听说过的居民。基尔伯特的手指摩挲着伊万温暖的线纹，一些灵光闪到他的脑海之中，或许是未来生态链高层狩猎者天生的敏锐，他突然有些在意：“你一定很擅长捕猎？虽然不知道你平时吃什么长到这么大个头，”一个短小的停顿，小鲨鱼用俏皮的探究目光打量着海怪先生，“你能教我怎么成为一个很好的猎手吗？”

被询问到的另一方拢了拢手掌，小鲨鱼的手指被伊万柔柔包起来，用自己拇指指腹搓了两下，伊万还没有想好要如何回答青少年的问题。他可能是个天赋很好的孩子，只是生理条件限制了某些发展，我们善良的海怪先生并不介意推动一下进程。问题不是出在这里，他自然愿意帮助小朋友的心愿，抬头往洞穴门口看了一眼，基尔伯特也顺着伊万的视线将半边身体延伸出去。

“这需要考虑如此久吗？”小孩撅起嘴，他有些沮丧，就连唯一能够平等对待他的新朋友也为此犯了难，看来那也只能成为一件奢望罢了。命运！可恨的命运！基尔伯特原本快要接受这样的说法，可是命运不会叫他好过，永远不会。当有一线能够对抗命运的机会出现，小鲨鱼都想要去拼命抓住，如果能够变成比那些天敌更凶猛的存在，那还有什么可以担忧的呢？理想可比连接起世界的海洋都要宽广，当他可以掀起滔天巨浪、将四海搅合到不得安宁的时候，谁还敢看不起他呀！

基尔伯特又在发光了，伊万可以确信自己没有看走眼，小孩儿的脸色涨得通红，激动到有些怪异的可爱，整颗小脑袋陷入白日空想当中去，皮肤上的微光点亮着身下的被褥。比伊万用魔法造出来的星星还要好看一些，基尔伯特完全没有发现自己身上的这点奇异现象，也难怪成为了那条恼人虎鲸的头号目标。

“首先——”伊万终于理清自己的思绪，他开口，想要引起基尔伯特的注意力，“——伤养好了就要把你送回去了，你的族人一定注意到了幼年鲨鱼的失踪，想必他们在寻找你的下落。”

当他说完这句话，尴尬的沉默便在二人之间蔓延开来，伊万用一条腕足轻轻拍了拍基尔伯特的尾巴，吸盘依依不舍地流连在鱼鳞上面，留下些微印痕。小鲨鱼还是过于年轻，容易被喜悦和友好冲昏头脑，伊万所要给他上的第一课便是不要轻易相信别人。这时基尔伯特已经把两条前肢收回去了，海怪先生抚摸着对方泛着柔美光泽的皮肤，顺势接了下去：“其次，你不应该这么轻易就相信一个陌生的生物。”

“但你救了我不是吗？”基尔伯特着急地反驳，惹来伊万轻快大笑，小家伙儿对于好坏与否的界定过于简单，不过伊万在这点上面没有特别想要去纠正他的意愿。

“说不定我是为了将你独占作为我之后的晚餐呢？”伊万揉了揉那片被布条裹起来的手肘，基尔伯特早就对他没了防范意识，大方地任由他摸来摸去，还以为是在检查伤口痊愈进展。对于他们这些游离在规则之外的生物来说，幼年与成年之间的性诱惑也没有什么对错之分，基尔伯特的性征已经趋向于成年体，就如同他自己所说，还有一会儿年岁便会脱离幼体成为一条合格的成年鲨鱼。穿过那层薄胧胧的光，伊万仅在短暂时间之中便产生了一定的欲望，无形的海蛇从腕足交汇的丛簇中蜿蜒向上，潜伏至血管里，一双幽幽的紫晶牢牢盯住基尔伯特。

小鲨鱼上半身的汗毛都竖起来了，如果说虎鲸给了他脊背上压了五百只扇贝的压力，此刻的伊万或许能给他再添加五倍的贝壳。他开始焦躁不安，从头皮中渗出尖锐的啸叫，仅仅一个眼神就可以把喉管给堵住。基尔伯特下意识捂住自己脖颈两侧的鳃孔，收缩幅度变得更大更快，早饭下肚才不久，此刻胃里拧成千万个一转转的结，钝钝地发蛀了。伊万下毒了？这么看来他的外形又确实古怪，八条腕足如同章鱼那样，又比起传统的章鱼来说体型庞大了太多，腕足上的斑点是一块块睁开的眼睛，它们监视他，可能还要负责监视这周围所有的水域，谁也不知道伊万如何仅靠坐在洞穴之中便能获取外部的一切讯息。

那疼痛发酸发苦，影响面积不大却纠成模糊的团藻，基尔伯特不安地扭了下身体，真如伊万所说那样是要将自己圈养起来等候好时机下嘴吗？他还没见过对方进食，不知道他是在哪里解决自己一天的餐食，在基尔伯特清醒的时候从没见伊万出过洞穴，他的腕足慵懒地在岩壁与地板上铺开，一会儿像吸饱了营养而膨胀得很大，软绵绵缠绕在他曾好奇过的器具上面，而又有一些时间他收拢了腕足，海蜇裙摆一样垂在身下。小鲨鱼吸了吸鼻子，如果伊万真是打算吃掉他的话，基尔伯特没有任何能够逃出去的胜算。悄悄张望了一下洞口，硕大的海草摇曳着遮挡住这间隐秘的洞穴，起码没有一匹强壮的肉食者能够发现他们。

一些透明的虾和小鱼惊慌失措地绕过水草，所有这篇海域中的生物都接收到了伊万先前发出的警告，没有谁会忽略掉从海怪巢穴中散发出的危险气息，不过仍旧会有一些莽撞的小生命闯入这片迷雾。顺着基尔伯特投向门口的视线，伊万也扭过了头，灭顶的压迫感一瞬间便消失掉，基尔伯特缓缓松了口气。等伊万又挂上温和笑容，小鲨鱼还有些晕乎乎，怀疑方才那个伊万会不会只是一个幻觉。不应该对援救了自己的朋友产生质疑，在他诞生不久的年岁之中，经历过的创伤如此之多，痛感消失、伤口愈合，进程缓慢而黏稠，基尔伯特希望能有可以真正理解自己的朋友。还在族群里的时候，他一个人住在最小的那间寝室，尽管还是有几位能聊天说话的友人，这所有的感受加在一起都不能与才认识不久的伊万给予他的相比。一间宽敞温暖又一直会有亮光的洞穴、两个生物共同生活、依偎着便能一块儿抵御冬天的寒流，还有腕足轻柔拍打来哄他从偶发的惊恐中入睡……尽管并不想承认，青少年的自负和死要面子使这条白化鲨鱼在表达自己情绪方面足够别扭，但过早缺失了长辈疼爱的基尔伯特依旧在潜意识中试图寻找出口。

而几近陌生的伊万或许就是他的出口。

“你不可能是。”基尔伯特说，在试探伊万的同时也调整着心态，“对，你不可能是。”

伊万挑了挑眉毛，他没有接，等着小鲨鱼继续分析下去，他游得离基尔伯特有些远了，腕足在地上平平摊开好让他与小孩儿处在同一个水平线上。双臂交叉在胸口抱起，耐心地等待着后文。

“你看起来并不像海怪。反正我想不出来比虎鲸更可怕的家伙了。”基尔伯特绕着伊万慢慢游了一圈，克服了起来时候伤口撕裂的热痛之后他看起来似乎好点了。

“你怎么确信我不会是？”伊万笑了一下，基尔伯特的定论看起来更离谱了，他从哪里能够知道海怪长什么样子，盘踞在世界各地的海怪千奇百怪，与他有着天差地别的外貌。

“老婆婆们说海怪有是多条腿，我看你只有八条，跟喜欢窝在陶壶里的章鱼也没什么区别。”小鲨鱼贴近伊万，丝毫没有察觉这有什么问题，从前面转到海怪先生的后方，甚至还捏了捏伊万的腕足。早就说过腕足可能是有自我意识，它们兴奋地上下挥舞着，每一条都在基尔伯特面前卖力表现，想要赢得小鲨鱼赐予的抚摸嘉奖，伊万无奈地拍了拍最起劲的那条腕足试图让它冷静下来。吸盘上附着的发光腺体随着基尔伯特变换的轻柔手势自由地呼吸吞吐，闪烁的光点附和着小鲨鱼，伊万放弃了叫腕足们保持矜持的念头，他无法更冷静来思考了。

“这么说就很片面。”海怪先生维持着他一贯温柔的笑容，但把闪亮的牙齿全都露出来了，冲基尔伯特眨眨眼，“谁能知道你们族群中老人所说的是事实还是虚构呢？”

他还从未自别人口中确凿地听闻自己是什么样的呢。传说，永远都是传错了的传说，骇人听闻又足够震慑调皮的小孩。当然他只知道人类是如何形容他的，错得足够离谱，没想到身处海洋深处的基尔伯特也遭受了这样的错误教育。看来要让对方意识到自己正在近距离与一头性格孤僻又奇怪的海怪打交道会是件困难的事情，伊万观察了几天，小鲨鱼根本没有把他往深海巨怪联系起来，想必在鲨鱼族人之间流传甚广的流言中，他的外貌也一定不怎么样。

下一秒这样的预想便得到了证实，基尔伯特自信满满的补充撞到耳中，伊万扭过头看看还在兴致勃勃薅他腕足的少年，鲨鱼把每条腕足都照顾得妥妥贴贴。尖端从基尔伯特腹部徐徐往上，伊万控制着它们爬过小鲨鱼前胸，又调弄着气孔，惹出小鱼细又轻快的笑声。

“这很痒伊万！”他推了推伊万的腕足，却没用什么力道，对伊万来说更像是在挠他，“你怎么可能是海怪，那可丑啦！五六只眼睛挤在肿得同肉瘤一样的脸上，连正常的脸都没有，又不会说话，只会嘶吼，不管从哪里看你都完全不符合呀。”

“你见过？”伊万用腕足最细的前端蹭着基尔伯特的脸，小鲨鱼的两只小爪子合抱起来也只能勉强抱住一点，这样小这样弱，在海怪先生的心里冒出了甜滋滋的水。心脏搏动如此之快，马上就要顺着糖水冲出身躯，伊万用另外几根腕足揽过基尔伯特的腰将他拖向自己，少年的信任让他从没感受过这样的愉悦。

“我在石板上见过，是老婆婆们上课时候拿出来给我们看的，又大又丑，比鲸鱼更庞大！”基尔伯特将自己的前肢尽可能伸展开，想比划给伊万看，他急急做出动作，幅度过大又扯到伤口，整张脸皱起来更像是在做滑稽的鬼脸。海怪先生点点头，憋笑憋得过于艰难，基尔伯特只当他是在听一个关于他人的传闻，伊万则盘算着到底要把这个问题怪罪到谁头上。多半是那群老没正经的海豚，团聚在一起就爱四处散布虚假八卦，能把死掉的都给说成活的，很难不把这样奇差无比的风评影响与那帮唯恐天下不乱的蠢货联系起来。海豚们智商挺高，胡编乱造的本领也是登峰造极，在伊万刚来到这片海域的时候本想静悄悄地过自己的好日子，宁静的生活很快便被海豚们打破。他为此很头疼，但凡只要有一只看到了什么，不出三两天就会小范围传播开，它们如此热爱旅行与交谈，再过一段时间可所有海洋生物都知晓独居的海怪先生今非昔比了，他有了个陪伴，藏了个头类人的鲨鱼在家中，甚至还是未成年的孩子呢！

伊万换了个姿势搂抱他的伙伴，基尔伯特则滔滔不绝持续着他想说的内容，从“海怪通常蛰伏在海底裂谷的最深处，那里深不见底，一丝光线都投射不进去”，到“海怪长相如此丑陋，我觉得他的性格也一定非常恶劣，从来都不会笑，除了睡觉之外就无所事事，对谁都很凶恶”，小鲨鱼俨然就是名合格的“海怪专家”。他很会引经据典，讲述每一个故事的时候都让人身临其境，就好像基尔伯特自己亲身经历过一样，伊万都有几次沉迷其中，想知道更多关于“自己”到底有多么传奇。这与阅读书本不同，除开恼人的海豚之外，海怪先生还没听过别的生物同他讲这么多话，况且基尔伯特与那些鱼儿有本质不同，声音很好玩，瘦小的身体在说到激动之处还会前后摇晃，这样的身躯之中竟积蓄着天大的能量，就好像如果基尔伯特愿意，整片海洋都能被他翻个底朝天呢。

是在这么一瞬间，伊万默许了基尔伯特对他进行离谱的“指控”，换作那帮惹他厌烦的家伙，海怪先生早就冲过去恐吓威胁它们了。也许说他“性格孤僻”也是因为这个？他思索了一下，基尔伯特已经停下自己的叙述，静静看着他，皮肤上附着着的微弱光芒随着呼吸而有规律地起伏。那么他们说到哪儿了？基尔伯特还在等候伊万回答他是否愿意教授捕猎的本领，帮助他以优秀生的身份从自己的成年典礼上毕业，而我们的海怪先生似乎已经找不到额外的推脱理由。看着年轻又无畏的基尔伯特，伊万又想着如果将自己的一些本领分享给他倒也不错，毕竟他也不愿看到这条蓬勃的生命最后悲惨地死于一条虎鲸的腹中。

“等你伤养得差不多了就先把你送回去，但你可以时不时过来找我学习本领，算给你私底下加堂课。”最后伊万这么说，或许从救下重伤小鲨鱼的那一刻，他就已经做出了相应的决定。


	5. Chapter 5

“基尔，来刷牙了。”

伊万举着把牙刷无奈地站在基尔伯特面前，但是小鲨鱼看起来并不那么高兴的样子，拖拖拉拉才勉强转过身来。现在每天早上都会进行这一幕略有点滑稽的场景，一个大块头海怪拎着牙刷在洞穴内追在矫健的小鲨鱼身后，敦促他要按时接受刷牙训导，但是基尔伯特对此项活动厌恶至极，看来伤口恢复得不错，他很快就又能重新游动了。几乎都以伊万将基尔伯特围堵在角落才能把鲨鱼小子逼出来，吃了肢体较多的福利，八条腕足比起一条鱼尾来说还要更灵活一些。不过当然这本来就是伊万过去的房产，他对洞穴的了解程度也比基尔伯特更高，小鲨鱼不肯承认这点，每天一起床还是要会与海怪先生较量一番。

关于这事还要从基尔伯特仍在部落时候说起。一般有母亲带着的小孩都会更加循规蹈矩一些，按时洗漱、吃饭、学习与休息，然而基尔伯特很小就没有得到正确教育，在海中肆意疯长，什么“优良”习惯都没养成，横冲直撞成了一个野孩子。伊万不是第一个发现问题的，但确实是第一个来解决问题的，当他某天发现了基尔伯特牙齿上的问题之后便开始了纠正他作息习惯的漫漫长路。

两根腕足裹着基尔伯特的手不让他有机会能够逃脱，自然也没有忘记摁住灵活强健的鲨鱼尾巴，海怪先生在追赶基尔伯特的时候还会怀疑是不是自己年龄上去了而体力有些不行，后来才想明白这或许就是小鲨鱼完全健康时候的力量与速度。还要腾出一根腕足来保护小鲨鱼的后脑勺，基尔伯特第一次挣扎的时候把伊万吓坏了，脑袋前后剧烈摆动，大幅度抗拒着这种“酷刑”，差点撞到岩壁上开了花，伊万可不太愿意看到他伤势加重。这样他的两只手就能用来掰开小鲨鱼的嘴，左手捏着下颌强迫他张开嘴，一口尖牙先前看的时候上头全是污垢，伊万很怀疑基尔伯特是不是就没刷过牙，真不知道长辈们是如何教导他的。海怪先生从卵中诞生起就没见过父母，好像也没有认识他们的必要，但鲨鱼们并不是这样，母亲的存在至关重要。基尔伯特却表现出一副“海水干涸了都与我无关”的淡漠样子，没有明显的思乡情绪，也从未提起过抚育自己的母亲，每每说到便都是用笼统的“雌鲨”一词简单带过，随着相处时日增多，伊万对此的好奇也逐渐变大。

污垢和无处不在的食物残渣，怪不得小鲨鱼口气又大又臭，海怪先生第一回看到就感受到了头疼，突突直跳，真想把小鲨鱼转过来对着下半身打一顿来好好教训一下，那无知的当事人还敢咧着嘴朝他大方地笑呢！伊万清理了很久，废掉两根牙刷才将基尔伯特的一口烂牙仔细打理干净，他都不知道原来自己能有这么好脾性，胸腔中突起的无名火也在单调的清洁过程中被消磨掉了。一开始海怪都要觉得小鲨鱼这口牙算是废了，本来还在担忧的他却在整理过后发现情况并没有那么糟糕。起码没有蛀牙，伊万认为这简直就是一个奇迹，他看看正捂着嘴唉声叹气的基尔伯特，小鲨鱼用牙习惯如此差，却除了牙垢之外没有别的毛病，少年一定会有个不错的未来。但是！伊万还没来得及多在自我世界中沉浸一会儿，基尔伯特立刻就拿海怪先生的手指当作了试牙石，尖牙下嘴带来的疼痛一下子就把伊万唤了回来，看来规范用牙还是当务之急。

当基尔伯特不得不张开嘴之后，伊万就可以用右手把牙刷塞进去了。小鲨鱼每次都会叫嚷着质疑清洁牙齿的必要性，海怪先生就会板起一张脸来装冷酷，那还有点效果，嘴角微微下撇已经能够吓走一帮胆小鬼，虽然基尔伯特自认胆子比海洋都要宽广，见了那样的伊万还是不由自主地发怵了。仿佛冬天提早到来，二人周围全都结了冰，伊万抿着嘴唇不说话的样子过于严肃，责骂、训斥、惩罚，尽管什么都没实质发生但足够让基尔伯特觉得自己的行为有所不妥。塞牙刷的动作或许会比较粗暴，一个人住惯了的海怪先生并不能很好控制力气，第一天下手没轻没重，把基尔伯特柔嫩的口腔内壁挂出了血，晚上就肿起来水泡。小孩儿气到不肯再理伊万，得用十多只会发光的小水母才能换来一条重新高兴起来的鲨鱼，伊万会觉得自己亏大了。后来二人之间增长了不少默契，基尔伯特对刷牙这件事仍旧有所抗拒，不过比起第一回来说已经好太多，伊万不用再时时刻刻缠绕禁锢住他，也不用按住小鲨鱼的一双胳膊，如果他能学会自己刷牙那便更好了。

这事儿倒也急不得，总需要慢慢来的，伊万扬了扬手中的牙刷，基尔伯特哼了一声乖乖张开了嘴。用摊开的四指撑住基尔伯特的下颚，伊万的拇指抚过一颗颗尖牙，伊万每隔几天就要检查少年的牙齿有没有发蛀的现象。在他悉心照料之下，基尔伯特的牙齿逐渐亮白，尖锐锋利，海怪先生对此十分满意。基尔伯特可耐不住性子，哼哼唧唧地催促伊万快点进行他今天的指导，当伊万的拇指摁在最长一颗尖牙顶端的时候他忍不住伸出舌头舔了一舔那过分大的指腹，又用尖端来回轻轻磨蹭，希望伊万能够意识到自己浪费了很多时间。

伊万瞧了他一眼，这感觉可真不好。指腹本就比较敏感，随着基尔伯特的舔与轻咬，连带着胸膛内里也痒起来了。并不是很疼，少年鲨鱼学会了如何掌控力量，起码在这一点上面伊万可以少操一点心，不过有关于基尔伯特这样愈发胆大的下意识动作，临时监护人则认为小孩儿会惹出些麻烦。

“怎么了嘛？”基尔伯特不耐烦说话的时候都有些含糊不清，依旧叼着伊万的手指不放，直勾勾盯着他，眼睛里跳跃着跃跃欲试的火苗。在伤口逐渐好转的情况下他变得更喜欢挑战临时监护人的权威，有时还想要指挥伊万去干活儿呢。海怪先生瞪了他一眼，现在还算有些威慑力，基尔伯特低头温顺了一些，那是示弱示好的表现。伊万不再放纵小孩儿，握着牙刷柄大力动起来，帮鲨鱼刷牙可不那么容易，需要小心避开锋利的尖端，当基尔伯特咬碎小鱼的时候上下两颌的咬力让海怪都愣了几秒。基尔伯特看起来无比信任伊万，叫他抬头便乖乖仰起脖子，喉结轻轻颤动，等候伊万随意差遣。

他向上看，先是盯着洞穴的天花板，看攀附在其上的螺与贝壳，看得倦了就拼命想要往下看，研究一下伊万那双神奇的手是怎么帮他清理干净口腔的。仿佛是有魔力一般，按照道理来说这片海底只有传闻中的海怪被描述为会使用魔法，这个洞穴里的一切对基尔伯特来说都十分新鲜，看起来不像是海底原本就能瞧见的东西，但伊万从来对此缄口不言。他不说那些是从哪里来的，只一一告诉基尔伯特是什么物品，教会他阅读天气与温湿，星星则每晚都会陪伴他入睡。不过伊万又不是海怪，小鲨鱼的大脑已经先入为主判定伊万除路德维希之外最亲近与信任的家伙，比那几位净给他惹麻烦的损友们地位还要高，为此他还自顾自开心地哼哼两声希望引起伊万的注意。

而海怪先生早就能够听到小鲨鱼脑袋里在想些什么，伊万绷着一张脸以免自己夸张地笑出来。他能读万物的内心，这也给他造成了一定困扰，在掌握封闭技巧之前每天都要接受大量的繁杂信息，四面八方的想法顺着水流飘进伊万耳中，足以令他无法快速处理庞大信息流的大脑彻底宕机，嗡嗡响了许久之后他才成为一只可以筛选过滤心音的合格海怪。他并不想这样，无时无刻都在偷听其他生物的内心世界并不是友善真诚的做法，也不那么体面，但基尔伯特实在是太聒噪了，内心纠结太多就成了碎碎念，伊万却发现听取少年的心音是件有趣的事。往往那些话单独拎出来看似没什么关联，基尔伯特却有一种能将它们串联起来并自己找出逻辑的本领，虽然联想出来的结论通常漏洞百出且令海怪先生哭笑不得，当他意识过来的时候伊万已经习惯了每天听到基尔伯特在心里自己与自己进行对话。

如果有上岗测试证要考取，那么伊万这只海怪一定能够拿下好多学位，为了一个人生活得更加舒坦，我们的好先生简直无所不能。下边里外都刷完之后换到上边，用腕足敲了敲基尔伯特的脑袋，少年就把嘴又长大一些，银白色的睫毛随着主人自然的动作眨了两下，伊万很想知道那两簇绒花的手感是什么样的。

“后面有两颗牙些许松动了点，”伊万用牙刷头碰了碰基尔伯特位于后槽的两颗牙，那里曾是受灾最严重的区域，污垢全都藏匿其中，“如果我这么一用力的话……”

基尔伯特发出一声满是抗议的惨叫，不过被牙刷堵在喉咙口，伊万不怀好意地再次摇了摇他的牙齿。会是什么一种感觉呢？如果安静下来仔细听似乎还能窥到点嘎吱的晃动声音，以及连带着的细小水泡，隐在缝隙里平时不可见，到了这时便如同沸腾了一般浮上表面来了。伊万索性伸手进去，手指比牙刷更粗一点，他按捺不住内心那股欺负小孩儿的冲动，谁让基尔伯特刚还用略带点挑衅的眼神看他呢？手指揿在牙齿根部，能看到化脓的血水从牙龈处被挤出来，小鲨鱼的舌头拼命想把他挤开，伊万拽了两下软滑的舌头捋了捋顺，基尔伯特哼唧着立刻缴械投降。他只能发出一些咕噜咕噜的模糊抗议，卡在嗓子眼弹射不出来，如果此刻放开可能会立刻冲到伊万脸上，海怪先生并不想冒这个险。

“你牙龈肿了，之前是不是就一直疼了？”伊万玩弄那块肉就像兴致上来时候玩弄自己的猎物一样，被强行长时间往口腔塞入异物迫使基尔伯特眼角飙出一些泪花，随着海水的走向飞溅出去，唾液也逐渐从腺体中分泌出来。伊万的半只手都快伸进去了，小鲨鱼喉咙被呛着，只得小心咳嗽，可怜的很，还想着是自己哪里没做好要受教育吗？丝毫没有意识到似乎这是伊万故意挑起的由头。他勉强点点头，支支吾吾无法说完整的话，伊万懒散地继续把玩他的一口森森白牙，欣赏着自己一段时间的劳动成果与杰作，基尔伯特就像是他铺在自己洞穴之中的一块硕大空白岩石，往上面随便雕刻什么都不会有任何问题。

任凭小鲨鱼怎么点头，伊万还是没有放过他的念头，这份暴戾不知从何而起，明明伊万平时并不会表现出这样，可能是隐藏在海怪血液中的隐藏基因，直到今天才被人触发开关。用一条腕足轻抚基尔伯特毛绒绒的脑袋，再用另外两条撑开少年的口腔内壁，温顺的腕足听话地滑进孩子嘴中，小孩子咳嗽得更加凶猛了。不过很快他便开始适应，睫毛猛烈颤抖了好几下，眼皮挤弄着不断调整舒适的程度，基尔伯特在接纳伊万方面额外上心，像是拼命要抓住一根救命海草似的。伊万被他这样的反应逗得心情大好，剩下的腕足托起少年鲨鱼的手叫他尝试着握住自己已经伸进他嘴里去的同胞，基尔伯特全身都不由自主地紧紧吸在监护人身上，他看起来很害怕，又有点在逞强，一双稚嫩的手抱住伊万的腕足。

伊万已经把自己的双手撤出来了，换腕足继续留在基尔伯特嘴里检查红肿的牙龈。其实没什么再值得深入研究的，无非就是有些发炎，但小鲨鱼这副发木僵硬的模样看起来像是以为自己马上又要大难临头，海怪先生坏心眼地打探了一下少年的内心想法，他在害怕是不是自己因为一颗牙齿就会立即衰亡。他又把腕足往更深里探了探，压在舌头表面让基尔伯特的眉毛皱起更深的涡痕，不过又矜持地停在距离喉口不远的地方，那就让小孩儿没了推搡的力气。

“说点话吧基尔，你这样什么都不说可不好办啊。”伊万落下的话音在气声中消散了，有多少进到基尔伯特的耳中不得而知，不过很明显小鲨鱼有了些许反应，他试图在这样困难的情况下从牙缝里挤出一些话，伊万“好心”地把自己的腕足移开了。玩过头对双方来说都不好，伊万仍旧需要保持良好形象，基尔伯特并没有在意为什么自己在这片孤独深海之底唯一的朋友要如此对待他，显然他一直在说服自己这是常规检查与治疗，伊万摸了摸小鲨鱼的鳃孔，他通红的脸像鲜艳的鲀鱼一样可爱。

日光洒在水草的空洞上漏出星星斑点在水中，基尔伯特伸手想要抓住那些游动的调皮星星，伸手却总是抓个空。他擦了擦嘴，被伊万粗暴弄出来的口涎拖在嘴角，不过还没等他蹭完全部，伊万就用腕足尖端帮他拭去了全部。应该会有些狼狈，但在伊万看来仍是有趣的，基尔伯特垂头丧气，不用特意去听便能知晓他一定是觉得自己想要隐瞒牙龈发炎这件事失败了。

“在族群里的时候就觉得不舒服了，不过我当时没上心，就任由它们那样去了。”小鲨鱼有些沮丧，他还在咳嗽，嗓子里应该不太舒服。

能够猜到这孩子几乎从来不与族群里的成年鲨鱼沟通发生在自己身上的事情，太多时候都是自己一个人扛着，但是伊万并不能明白基尔伯特到底为什么要这么做。他住在群落里，有那么多成年体和未成年体可以彼此照顾，理应不会发生这样的事情才对，基尔伯特却看起来特立独行，长成了伊万所见过的最狂野的小孩，就连依赖伊万照顾生活也是有一个自己受伤而需要享享福的前提。

“你没有和长辈提起过吗？你妈呢？你也没有告诉她吗？”

或许这是个不妥当的问题，刚脱出口伊万便见基尔伯特的脸色沉了沉，微微侧转过身体不想与他进行眼神接触。他咬着嘴唇，刻上一道道深陷下去的凹痕，手指握紧成关节都泛白的拳头，浑身仿佛都在抗拒着母亲，或是与母亲相关的回忆。伊万瞬间就明白自己说错了，此时基尔伯特所处的位置已经与他拉开一些距离，从腕足的环抱之中脱离开出条裂口，下一秒大概又会要自己躲回角落里去。伊万驱使腕足托了托小鲨鱼的尾巴，将他往上举了举，在停顿了很久之后那孩子才将注意力重新投到伊万身上来。

“这有什么好说的，反正也没人乐意管我。”基尔伯特小声嘟哝了一下，这小鬼使用了不那么确定的语言，伊万总算闭了嘴，不再纠结在此事上面。他咳嗽两下掩盖住问错话的尴尬，基尔伯特没太放在心上，不一会儿就又指了指洞口，他迫不及待想要出去，尾巴在伊万的环抱之下都止不住兴奋地摇动。伊万刚想松开腕足领基尔伯特出去游两圈，适当的复健运动有助于孩子快速恢复，他们已经在这间原本应该算废弃的洞穴中住了快一个月，从一开始只能卧在珊瑚床上胡思乱想，到现在可以自如穿梭在好几件家具之中，小鲨鱼能从虎鲸口中逃出来已经是一件足够幸运的事情了。但海怪先生望着他给基尔伯特抓来玩的一群透明小虾亲吻到少年手指尖，突然就想到了什么，他压下基尔伯特的两只手握着看了看，在小孩儿不明所以的眼神之下他宣布要给基尔伯特修剪指甲。

“好没劲！我想出去玩！”这样的决定立刻就引来了不满的抱怨，基尔伯特试图躲开伊万的钳制，但也没怎么用力，他知道自己注定无法逃脱如此强有力的几条腕足，不过他还是坚持不懈地进行了抗议，“我不需要剪指甲！这应该留着，好用来抓鱼呢！”

“不行，这事儿没得商量，指甲都向内卷起来了，还抓鱼，不把你自己伤着就已经很不错了。”伊万斩钉截铁，攥紧小鲨鱼不停扭动的两只手，腕足们则很快拉开抽屉取来了相关道具。基尔伯特停下挣扎，好奇地探头瞧瞧，伊万总能给他翻出各种稀奇古怪的东西，这些玩意儿他以前都还没见过呢！

“那里头都是些什么呀？”他提问，一个收纳用的木头盒子上面雕着漂亮的花儿，侧面还有不同纹路的贝壳镶嵌在木板里头，基尔伯特原本生活的区域并没有任何能与这个相比的东西。腕足尖端挑开耷拉着的锁头，扶着向后倒去的盖子给基尔伯特展示看，银光闪闪的小剪刀，一两块表面粗糙的石头，还有别的几个基尔伯特分辨不出来的工具。伊万拾起剪刀与小鲨鱼甲面的弧度比了一比，很快就开始了他的工作。

不得不说伊万很爱惜自己从陆地人类社会那里收缴来的工具。他觉得很好用，比在海底使用石头、珊瑚、贝壳等物要方便多了，这套便捷的小工具便是他在某艘沉船的船舱之中发现的。这间旧洞穴中并没有放置许多生活用品，在基尔伯特睡觉休息的时候伊万有时会游回自己现在的住所，一开始是想念新家的床榻，不比已经习惯被当作圆形团藻被四处踢来踢去的小鲨鱼，伊万向来有点恋家，不过出于对新朋友安危的担忧更甚一筹，将伊万回新家睡觉的念头给彻底打消。他来回几趟拿了点东西，趁基尔伯特还没醒之前塞在柜子里装作这里原本就有，要么就是伊万凭空变出来的，他很享受少年崇拜的惊呼和掌声。

剪刀是银做的，光是除锈抛光就花去伊万不少功夫，少年鲨鱼对一切闪闪发光的事物都很喜欢，星星、冒着幽光的水母与小虾，自然还有鮟鱇鱼的那盏小灯笼，基尔伯特不止一次说过想要那玩意儿，伊万从来没接过茬。尽管有这么可爱的一把剪刀，基尔伯特对于修剪指甲这件事本身仍旧很不满，他不情愿地伸直手指任由伊万摆弄，可是鼻孔中却发出些干扰的噪音。伊万把小孩儿的手搓热了一些，指甲的情况并不是很好，据小鲨鱼本人自述，他在慌不择路逃离虎鲸的时候撞上了这片区域臭名昭著的岩石，他整个背部上的伤口便是那样来的，那么他的指甲兴许也是那个时候被折断了不少。

“这就是你平时不剪指甲的后果，撞在崖壁上拗断不少，断面也都不整齐，挺麻烦的。”

“嫌麻烦就不要弄了，我觉得没什么问题，换个造型也挺好的！”

伊万听罢狠狠捏住基尔伯特的手指头，叫那些还完好保留下来的内弯指甲戳进软肉中去，果不其然就听到小鲨鱼的两三声惊呼。

“疼！”

“知道疼就好，老实点，待会儿别动来动去，否则剪刀下来都不知道是剪到哪里。”伊万表面冷哼着，心中却笑得有些喘不过气，少年鲨鱼吃了瘪，气鼓鼓地飘在一旁，也不敢再顶嘴，乖乖把指头交给这位同样不太成熟的临时监护人。但让一位玩心很重的青少年长时间维持一个姿势也是一件麻烦的事情，伊万尽可能快速地帮他修理掉已经打卷的指甲，好在尚还年轻，甲层较为柔软，并不会同成年体那般坚硬。基尔伯特的手掌也同人类没什么区别，与伊万脑海中所设想的还有点差距，当他见到小鲨鱼的时候老实说还有点点失望，毕竟从上半身的外形来看，他们二者也没什么太大区别。没有特别之处，没有更接近鱼类外观的特征，也没有艳丽的装饰，在腰间围了一块布还是什么的，首饰都没有佩戴。还以为手指缝隙之间会有趾蹼，伊万在第一天就发现了这点，往后每每看到仍会遗憾，如果基尔伯特能够长出来的话会是什么颜色？伊万希望那层肉要很薄很薄，五彩斑斓且透亮，鳞光闪闪的。

当他顺着崎岖的纹路剪到左手第三根手指，伊万对着斑驳的裂口与毛刺实在忍不下去，到底是什么样的奇人才能搞成这样，仿佛对自己的外观没有丝毫在意，指甲裂口都不当一回事，连疼痛都感知不到。他又想问，有太多关于基尔伯特的脑袋里究竟在想什么的问题要去探究了，伊万不由自主地就想对这条独特小鲨鱼了解更多：“内卷进去的指甲不会很痛吗？两侧边缘都快要卡进指尖了，还有那些开裂，不会很不方便吗？你以前是什么处理这个的？”

基尔伯特看伊万也像个怪人，起码最近一段时间他操心来管的事情越来越多，逐渐将基尔伯特从他原本的生活拉离。看着伊万期待回答的表情，海怪先生脸上写满了“我真的很想知道”，基尔伯特勉为其难地搜肠刮肚了一下，将答案抛了出来：“我觉得还好，当比较疼的时候我就去找一块石头磨两下，对开裂还是比较有好处吧，反正我们这个爪子在捕猎时候挺能派上用场的。你帮我剪短了我还不太乐意呢，以前我都是直接能把鱼肚子给剖开来的。”

“就交给我吧，保证让你接下去还能继续撕开猎物肚子，甚至比以前还要厉害呢。”伊万抿抿嘴唇冲基尔伯特微笑，对方眨眨眼，想不明白他到底要如何完成自己夸下的海口，低头倒也安分盯着海怪先生的动作了。想必小鲨鱼是只会随便寻找一块石头来蹭两下就可以解决问题，但在伊万这里是行不通的。待他把所有指甲全都剪成合适的形状，尖且顺滑，先前的开裂已经寻不到踪迹，翻出来的毛边也遁入无影。随后腕足就奉上已经端的小石头，基尔伯特刚还纳闷这是什么来着。

“是什么？”

“像你刚才说的，用来磨指甲的。”不等基尔伯特有所反应，伊万率先把粗糙的石头靠近拇指边缘磨蹭起来。细小的飞屑倾入水中，那是从鲨鱼指甲上蜕开的，肉眼都可见到指甲形状的飞速改变。从平到削出一点尖，伊万的手势看起来极为专业，平时也没少给自己整理仪容，头凑得离手背很近，一缕缕垂下的头发拂在小鲨鱼还稚嫩的手上。

有些痒。

基尔伯特用暂时空闲出来的手挠了挠脸，有些困窘，这与平时和伙伴们打闹不一样，却与记忆中零星几次母亲安抚他也大为不同，肢体与肢体接触本应是他最容易接纳的事情，主体换作了伊万倒需要叫他矜持起来。没有疼痛没有感受到冒犯，痒，却只是痒，密密划过胃与心脏，在血管里蜿蜒曲折。脸颊也生了热，基尔伯特怀疑自己是不是伤口又重复撕裂了，与之前发高烧的感觉还有点接近，他一一比对着自己的症状，伊万还轻轻握着他的手给他磨另外几根手指，头变得沉甸甸，这个开端并不是一个好的征兆。基尔伯特只能认知到这里，眼皮都那么沉重，睫毛根部簇簇压倒下来，那些轻巧的毛发此刻竟有如此重，让他眼睛都几乎要睁不开。

磨着甲体的声音在他耳畔重复响起，刷拉刷拉，伊万正机械重复着每一个动作：提、拉、切换角度、换一边再继续一遍。久而久之，基尔伯特不知道为什么就是修理个指甲的事要弄这么长时间，也不知晓还能有多久才能结束，混合着流水涛涛，这等枯燥的声音逐渐转变为了更令他恐惧的梦。他发烧时候在做的，幼年时候独自一人睡觉时梦见的，伊万好像已经停下了手中的动作，连石头都撤离了他的两只手，可为什么基尔伯特还能模模糊糊听到渔网紧绷到临近绷断却坏不掉的声音呢？刚起床还刷了牙，现在却又不可遏制地打起了瞌睡，放在族群里是要被训斥的举动，不知道伊万会不会嘲笑他。但基尔伯特只觉得累，背鳍的伤口疼得火烧火燎，不仅仅是那边，其他几处也将他架在火上炙烤，他想打滚，额头直冒汗出来，最后是什么都看不到了。


	6. Chapter 6

尖叫。

雌性的尖叫。

伴随着幼童的哭声，绵长痛苦的叫声充斥在他的耳边。那些声音仿佛很遥远，从黑暗的另一端传过来，在介质中丢失了很多；却又足够近，近到整件混乱的事就是在眼前发生一样。尽管什么都看不到，却听得清晰，甩尾拍打水面、忽上忽下的尖叫与哭喊、人类嘈杂急促的说话声、搅得每一个海底生物脑袋都要疼上几天的涡轮发动机巨响，渔网在猛烈的冲撞与挣扎中绷到马上就要撕裂，然后是血的味道从更深的水底冒着泡儿涌上来……

基尔伯特猛然睁开眼睛，头还疼得要命，有什么东西在大脑中钻进钻出，它是沿着脊髓爬上来的，疼痛与它的亲戚们游走在他体内。他试图动了动自己的胳膊，大部分绷带已经被拆了，只剩手肘还包着一小段，看起来并没有大碍，基尔伯特又将注意力调整到自己背部。先前那里受伤最为严重，令他哪怕游动起来也摇摇晃晃维持不了平衡，背鳍不再那么疼了，重新裂开的位置也没有多大异样感觉。洞穴还是自己已经熟悉起来的那个，看起来他仍旧在伊万这里，并没有回到梦中惨剧发生的地方，但是环顾了一下周围的环境，四处都找寻不到伊万的影子，只有零散几颗星星陪伴着少年。尽管伊万从没提到过那些是怎么来的，基尔伯特能猜出来几分是他自己捣鼓出来的技术，那位深海怪人不说基尔伯特也就懒得再问，此刻他就抓了一颗脱离大部队的小星星到手里把玩。

亮，但并不那么耀眼，是一块基尔伯特没有见过的碎片，他把它拢在手里，手掌微微合拢就看不到多少光芒了，黯淡的星子躲躲闪闪的，害羞极了。基尔伯特捏了捏碎片，有些微扎手，几个棱角戳出来想要保护自己，与海胆的尖角还有几分相似。他鼓捣着摘下来的星星，伊万上哪儿去了呢？只剩他一人的时候整间洞穴便陷入一片死寂，除了自己的呼吸之外再无其他，环境音很微弱，比不上伊万与他搭话的每一个时刻。有时基尔伯特会嫌伊万问题太多，那位先生就好像压根不知道他们族群的存在似的，想要穷尽所有关于他们一脉的信息。不少问题抛出来小鲨鱼甚至都不知道要如何应答，但伊万又总用那湿漉漉的求知欲旺盛的眼珠子紧跟着他，海底的紫晶可比手中的星星还明亮。

基尔伯特无聊地向上抛起那颗倒霉的小星星，离开伊万的法术它就无法回到天花板上去站岗，此刻想必正在埋怨不懂规矩的少年吧。小鲨鱼玩着接抛球，尾巴无精打采地耷拉在床榻边缘，刚刚梦里的一切都还躲藏在他的记忆盒子里。

“我妈被人类带走，有很长一段时间杳无音讯，我逐渐变乖了，跟着其他阿姨们一起生活，再也不敢靠近浅海区域。”一定是无聊坏了，基尔伯特仰着头开始对着星星自言自语，也不管它们有没有耳朵、是否听得懂，“可我那是真的不敢靠近吗？无时无刻，每一分每一秒，全都是煎熬。怪不了任何人，如果不是那些阿姨们我甚至都无法正常活下来，这么艰难，照顾这样的我已经很艰难了，她又带着路德维希，两个孩子等待她去哺育，我那时候连学习简单的咬杀都落后同龄鲨鱼一大截进度。”

整间洞穴里充斥着基尔伯特一人冷淡又单调的声音，失去了往日的活力之后才可以一层层剥开他内心布下的防卫来看看这孩子到底经历了怎样的伤痛。他停顿了一会儿，又试图把可怜的星星砸到内壁上面，碎片不知道是什么材质，很快就弹回来了，被基尔伯特继续纳在手心里。他接着刚刚的话尾继续说：“我怪罪谁才好呢？人类？人类是另一个世界的东西，我只看到与我们截然不同的身体构造，没有鱼尾巴、没有章鱼腕足，无法给他们匹配上一个合适的比喻，没有一个海洋里的生物能如他们一样可怖。虎鲸足够恐怖了吧，庞然大物，可我还是能够保持一定的冷静来寻找逃生的办法。可是人类，当你见到他们的第一眼就完全被冻在原地，仿佛冬天的冰都结到深海里来了，浑身都动弹不得。停止了呼吸，停止了心跳，停止了思考，时间与空间全都凝固起来了，一旦被人类拉到陆地上面去，就算是他们乘坐的船艇，那是束手无策的。”

星星们眨呀眨呀，像是在听基尔伯特干糙的诉说，小鲨鱼缓慢往外蹦着单词、长句、连起来的段落，把胸中的囊泡一颗一颗摘出看，寂静倒成为了最好的陪伴。

“我自己？这样的悲剧应该算上我一份，学不会最基本的生存本领，只会天真地仰赖母亲带来的食物，又要缠着跟她一同出去，还把更弱小的弟弟也捎上了。我当时拉着路德维希，眼瞧着母亲落入网中无法逃脱，只顾着拉住弟弟不要上前，自己却什么举动都没有做过。连他都比我这个当哥哥的要勇敢，我是个逃跑的懦夫，母亲的痛苦与憎恨从此便缠绕着我了。”基尔伯特挠了挠尾巴，伤口看起来刚换过干净的绷带，那附近有点痒，但他嘴中的话突然就转换了一种态度，音调陡然拔高，又带着尖锐与刻薄，把星星们都吓得暗了不少。

“但要算上我的话，母亲她自己也逃不脱。”基尔伯特说，听起来不痛不痒的，“是她自己要去海面的，我早就劝过她不要往那里去，她从来不听我所说的话。她嫌弃我，自从健康的路德维希诞生之后她逐渐就把照顾重心放到弟弟身上去了，我是家中的透明成员。白化的病症又不是我想要拥有的，当卵壳破开我被放到她手中，睁开眼的那刻就能看到满脸的失落。独自生活会变得困难，她也从未期望我能有个顺利的未来，或许她都没想过我能活到成年吧。”

基尔伯特并不激动，没什么情感而只是在陈述事实，自言自语的时候倒不太像平时精力过于旺盛的青少年。身边的水波开始剧烈晃动，他掐了话尾，在幽暗的洞穴深处抿紧嘴巴。新朋友不在，对于闯入者的担忧仍时不时在小鲨鱼的脑袋中团聚成块状，尽管伊万与他说了无数遍这里十分安全且不需要有任何的担心，虎鲸追赶在身后的记忆依旧闪回了很多次。他不敢发出什么响动，手掌撑住自己的身体缓慢往珊瑚床内侧缩了缩，从洞口蹿进来的庞大阴影瞬间就将整间室内都笼罩起来了。

来访者是个大家伙，基尔伯特盯着地面看，其实并不知道该把眼睛放在哪里，那生物都还没进来就足够令他感受到压迫与恐惧。心脏猛烈收缩着，与水波晃动时递送进来的不安能量一并传到基尔伯特耳中，海螺号角的声音也没有心跳强劲有力，不断敲打着小鲨鱼从近在咫尺的灾难中才逃离不久的神经。他紧张地四处张望，得想点保护自己的措施，好歹要撑到伊万回来。已经非常靠里面了，珊瑚的硬角戳到他脊背，磨着一小块骨头，基尔伯特在盘算自己选择什么样的武器才能有点胜算。理应到了学习操纵武器的阶段，基尔伯特却因为这次偶然的出走而错失了机会，他期待了很久，小时候偶然一次看着担任巡逻兵的雌鲨们威风凌凌地拎着三叉戟从面前优雅地游过去，小鲨鱼从此便憧憬了起来。

看来伊万并没有留什么尖锐的物品在他的洞穴里，基尔伯特只看到一把形状怪异的铁管，算是空心的，而那匍匐的阴影更往内室逼近了，就像海蛞蝓粘稠的底盘，小鲨鱼一直非常讨厌那种生物。海怪会不会是一只巨大的海蛞蝓？基尔伯特开始胡思乱想，其实它与口口相传的警示故事里长得完全不一样，是过度传播造成的信息失真，实际上海怪压根就没有腿脚。铁管握在手里沉甸甸，与巡逻兵雌鲨们的武器很不一样，基尔伯特在长大一点之后结交了几位同样顽皮的损友，他们一块儿溜到兵器库里偷偷掂量过。那些武器更加轻盈，像是用上好的材料打制而成，攥在手中的铁管摸起来并不怎么平整，基尔伯特没有细想为什么伊万会拥有这么一件奇怪的东西。

几乎没有什么滑动的声音，除了水流破开之外并没有任何尾巴或者足部拍打在洞穴地面所发出的声响，这位不速之客很懂门道。现在是晚上，伊万的月亮却没怎么亮，朦朦胧胧垂在一边，把所有的使命都交给星星们了，此刻星星们也全都躲起来，到底是害怕还是害羞就不得而知。基尔伯特屏气凝神，鳃也减缓了呼吸速度，在颈侧慢慢张合。往常都还有那么些从外部传来的亮光，现在不知道怎么也全都没了，只留下一些水草顺着海波发出唰唰的哀叹，起不到任何威慑敌人的作用。不过我不会害怕的，如果那生物攻击我就用尖牙咬回去，告诉它不要轻易惹怒一条鲨鱼！基尔伯特一边这么想一边把铁管捏得更紧，希冀这把临时的武器能够称手一点。话又说回来，虽然他已经到了需要学习掌握武器技能的年龄，不过雄性小鲨鱼一般是没有机会接触这个的，通常都是雌鲨接受相应培训，在生育自己的孩子之前她们会肩负起保卫族群的职责，雄鲨则在成年之后独自离开，到海洋的任意角落去，也不会有人牵挂他们的安危。全都要靠自己打拼，有个实战的机会就摆在眼前，在恐惧还未完全消下去的情况下又有一丝兴奋与跃跃欲试涌上心头，借着手中水管的力量，基尔伯特终于敢抬头去看阴影的主人到底是谁。

他咬着嘴唇好不让自己过于失态，尖叫已经跳到嗓子口了，只有这种办法可以将其暂时压在那里。两只爪子发着抖，黑色的阴影越来越靠近，庞然大物倾轧过来在无形中碾压着少年的神经，它滑过前厅来到内室，这才发出一点令人不适的声音。粘稠，基尔伯特的第一反应就是这个，像是软体动物在地面留下爬痕，抽抽嗒嗒地精确避绕过障碍，目标明确指向缩在珊瑚床最里一角的小鲨鱼。自己是最新鲜的猎物，基尔伯特闭了闭眼，那兽的呼吸已经近在咫尺，喷在他赤裸的胸膛上，还有两条不知道是什么部位的肢体摸了上来，在他皮肤上轻摸缓梳。

要说点什么，得做点什么，那家伙勾到缠绕在他身上的绷带，基尔伯特只能从牙缝里挤出些许单词，低沉的“滚开”起不到什么威慑力，他连变声期都比其他同龄小鲨鱼还要漫长，更像是在挠痒痒。

“从这里滚出去，混蛋！”声音刚发出就打着抖，基尔伯特一下子就后悔了，这听起来一点都不凶，呲出来的牙花估计在对方看来也是小打小闹，看起来还怪弱的。不过那生物的动作立刻停了下来，难不成自己的威胁真起到了什么效果？基尔伯特举着水管往前挪了挪，挥舞两下给自己再壮会儿胆，那根管子可真沉，不过小鲨鱼感觉自己应该已经快要将其甩到入侵者的身上了。

随着敲击声响起的同时还有一句轻呼，比起恼怒来说反而更多是诧异和不解，清脆的声音响起来瞬间就让基尔伯特停下了自己胡乱的攻击。

“伊万？”小鲨鱼愣了一下，随后一只手就伸过来拿走了他依赖着的水管，想必是头还晕着，基尔伯特刚刚并没有察觉出那是伊万的气味。他摸了摸鼻子，一时半刻不知道要说什么，还好黑暗将所有的窘迫都掩盖起来了。

伊万打了个响指，月亮就从瞌睡中醒过来，基尔伯特与他大眼瞪小眼，那根水管还不合时宜地被他新朋友还空闲着的腕足抢过去转了两圈。伊万看起来只是想来帮助他更换药物，此刻身体上倒多了两下红红的印记，一看便是基尔伯特方才对他造成的错误攻击。腕足把水管重新置放在角落里，伊万终于从震惊中缓过神，开口问话的语气中半是恼怒半是无奈：“发生什么了？”

“呃……”基尔伯特挠了挠头，如果直接告诉伊万自己将他错认为侵入领地的神秘海怪会不会惹来更大的怒火？但是另一方面他又觉得自己具有危机意识学会如何保护自己也并不是一桩坏事，况且这应该怪到伊万头上，在进入洞穴之前他丝毫没有任何提示，又有谁能确保一声不吭潜入进来的不会是捕猎者呢？

所以他决定在伊万被彻底激怒之前转移话题：“头很疼，我睡了多久？”

伊万从床边退开一点距离，他叹了口气，把拎着的小篮子搁到桌子上。里面都是他从过路的海船那里劫回来的疗伤药物，人类做出来的伤药可比他自己根据古书瞎捣鼓的效果好太多，由此耽误了一些时间才没赶上日夜的变换，而基尔伯特看起来被他的影子吓坏了。

“一周多，伤口裂开了，不过在好转中了。”伊万指了指篮子中放的瓶子，“我带了新药过来，之前都是在你昏迷的时候帮你换绷带的，想要确认一下伤口吗？”

基尔伯特点点头，仍旧带有许多疑虑与失落，想要完全痊愈看起来仍旧需要非常多时间。他扭了扭身体，突然想到自己对着星星的那些自言自语，如果说洞口的阴影真是来自伊万的话，他到底会听到多少秘密？肌肉还没完全放松下来，背挺得笔直，基尔伯特颤巍巍地把自己的背鳍交给伊万来检查，不过伊万拉着他来到一面镜子前。绷带被缓缓剥开，伊万动作很轻柔，小心翼翼，生怕把小鲨鱼刮伤，基尔伯特往后从镜中见到了自己许久没见天日的背鳍。之前被绷带一圈圈裹在其中，此刻看起来比起下肢其他部位来泛了一层无法形容的色泽，把原本健康的星斑给覆盖掉了，看起来灰扑扑的。尽管如此，严重挫伤的口子看起来已经复原了不少，原先每轻微动一下就撕裂般的疼痛感完全消失，关于那段惊魂未定的记忆也只剩下一块深色的疤痕。

不过……伊万都听到了些什么？基尔伯特忍不住一直在想这件事，少年高傲又别扭的自尊心不允许他低头示弱，就算是在朋友面前也要逞能。伊万难得是个他可以分享任何天马行空奇思妙想的人，他不评论，只是在一旁耐心听着，睁眼睡着了也说不定呢，但基尔伯特正需要那么一个安静的、会有人听他随意表达的环境与时刻。这并不代表他们已经到了可以分享小鲨鱼惨痛童年的关系，基尔伯特会有一点点想让伊万知道的冲动，如果他们之间的友谊能够维系下去的话，他一定会将过往全部和盘托出的。基尔伯特不露声色地瞥了眼还在认真观察伤势的伊万，对方并没有流露出任何异样的神情，面对他也并无与先前两样的举动，看来他应该没赶上基尔伯特在自说自话的时候，刚刚影子虽说是飘进来了，本人可能还在离洞穴十足远的地方呢。

基尔伯特再一思索，伊万甚至都没正面回答他是什么物种呢，如果在这种情况下就把自己的信息全部被对方摸得一清二楚，自己不就成为送上嘴边的肉了吗？这不公平，基尔伯特却丝毫没有意识到他本来就有可能成为一头神秘海怪的盘中晚餐，他此刻可就待在怪物的面前呐！基尔伯特再次扭过头盯着自己的背鳍，顶上被硬生生撞掉的尖角光秃秃，留了个凹凸不平的口子，看起来给洁白的躯体带来一些黑黢黢的脏污。他有些沮丧，并不是因为自己白得突出的身体上有了残缺，基尔伯特闷闷不乐地问伊万：“那里以后还会长出来吗？”

起先伊万并没有抓住这没头没脑的提问的重点：什么“那里”？长出“什么”？顺着少年的眼神看过去才知道小鲨鱼在意的是已经不完整的背鳍，于是伊万摇摇头，他抓了抓自己的围巾将下垂的嘴角埋在其中，好不让基尔伯特发觉他此刻的情绪。尽管小鲨鱼多数时候都神经大条，一但敏感起来随便什么都能触发他心中的创伤。伊万很想安慰他“没事的，那里可以重新再长出一个新的角，比你以前的还要尖、还要挺拔呢”，欺瞒却改变不了任何事实，由于已经进行到成长期末端，基尔伯特的身体构造几乎已经定型，不会再有任何改变了。

尽管海怪先生喜欢以“小孩儿”等称谓在日记中形容基尔伯特，二者之间年龄的悬殊差距造就了他这个心态，基尔伯特实际看起来已经很接近成年了。就是思想与行为还比较幼稚，伊万埋在围巾里的嘴角翘了翘，少年撅着嘴闷闷不乐的样子可爱极了，不过也不会一直这样。他终究会痊愈、恢复所有的力气以后活蹦乱跳、回去自己的族群、与他道别，基尔伯特还会长大、去一片更适合他遨游的海域、与心仪的雌鲨结合生子、老去并死亡，躯体分解重新归入海洋母亲的怀抱。伊万明白接下去他们或许永远都不会再见面了，而海怪先生只能在此刻短暂地拥有一只小宠物。

“那会影响我以后的行动吗？”基尔伯特又抛出一个问题，丢失自豪的小尖角还是小事一桩，有落下残疾的几率才令他担忧，“康复也有一阵子了，还发生伤口重新开裂的事情，万一我以后都不能自如在海中畅游了怎么办？”

一想到未来或许只能蜷在海床上静静等待别的动物吃剩下的食物残渣来过活就让基尔伯特心痛不已，内心早就抓狂，祈祷着这样的坏事千万不要发生在自己身上。要是那样的话他还不如直接死了算了，也别在这世上苟活，到哪儿去都是累赘。伊万倒被小鲨鱼偶尔冒出来的悲观念头给取悦了，小子一周之前都还是个活蹦乱跳的乐天派，无法安安静静来养伤，成天嚷嚷着自己要快点出去，彼时的雄心壮志暂时离开，留一个垂头丧气的小家伙儿在镜子前头。尽管外表看起来和成年体无差，心态还很小孩儿，这就惹伊万笑出声，基尔伯特捏紧拳头在海怪先生面前挥了挥。

“你不要嘲笑我！我不是小孩子了，况且受伤导致肢体缺了一块的又不是你！”

“现在就可以带你去外面转两圈，已经从伤口发脓中恢复了，之后不太会有问题啦。”伊万抚摸了两下基尔伯特留下巨大伤疤的背，如果没有那场事故就应该是平滑光洁的，现在多了条狰狞丑陋的东西，像个怪物一样盘踞在小鲨鱼身上并汲取着孩子的生命力。他看到基尔伯特自己扳着肩膀不停确认镜中自己的后背，努力又别扭的姿势怪好玩的，但是现实却一点都不好玩。孩子的视线一直放在伤疤上面，等待褐色的痂脱落还需要更久时间，伊万梳理起基尔伯特的头发，他感到有些抱歉。

“对不起，那个疤，我尽力了……”

小子莫名其妙扫他一眼：“这有什么好道歉的？伊万你又没做错什么。”基尔伯特摸摸大片褐色的痕迹，粗糙突起的痕迹是一道可以用于追踪的地图，还蛮酷，“这叫‘男子汉的勋章’，代表了经验和阅历，这么大的伤疤一看就是死里逃生，大家羡慕都还来不及呢！”

伊万重新给他上了药，现在的用量减少了许多，只是为了确保伤口可以按照正常速度痊愈。刚把绷带换好就被基尔伯特盯牢“可以出去转两圈”的承诺，海怪先生原本还想晚两天再把重新开心起来的小孩子放出去，看来什么都无法在基尔伯特面前藏匿身影。只得牵着小鲨鱼的手带他穿过洞穴外围的海草小径，在这个安静的夜晚也可以去附近的水域转转，绝大多数的生物都入睡了，夜行动物们也不敢在海怪结界附近乱转。基尔伯特早已按耐不住冲动，从踏出洞穴的那刻就一直不停晃着伊万的手，轻托着他的腕足承受不住小鲨鱼上蹿下跳而悉数撤了回来，小鲨鱼快乐地大叫了两声。

松开手放任孩子自己去探索周围的环境，基尔伯特来回不停转着圈，追逐伊万特意给他弄来的栉水母，那些倒霉的家伙儿们原本还聚拢在一起，被顽皮的小孩一冲撞便纷纷朝四处躲开，盏盏幽蓝的灯笼就从深水中升起来了。他的背影罩在一层朦胧里，淡淡的金光与栉水母的蓝色荧光混合起来在墨色的水体中铺陈开，如同在画卷上泼洒颜料，基尔伯特所到之处都会残留下细微的光体颗粒，也在伊万的视网膜上拉开绚丽的线条。淡且柔和的一条金线，伊万会想起海面之上的落日，他眯起眼睛注视着他的小孩儿，在最后一点金灿灿的夕烧之中太阳拖着沉痛的尾巴无法遏制地摔进西边的海水里，会不会基尔伯特就是在某一个这样的时刻里出生的呢？

是离他太过遥远的太阳的孩子，恢复健康之后周身的金光就更加充沛了，不知道他所在的族群里有没有人察觉到这一点？腕足们感受到自己主人复杂的情绪而在他身边不安地浮动，这里不会有别的捕猎者出现，海怪先生回来的讯息传播出去后就有许多大型肉食生物纷纷搬家，伊万就是这里食物链的最顶端，而基尔伯特却浑然不觉自己正在与最危险的生物打交道，尾巴轻轻一甩就将自己的弱点全部交给他看光了。

栉水母逃散开都躲不过孩子尖锐的爪子，被伊万修剪过的确实不一样，连出手的速度都比以前要快上许多，基尔伯特对此十分满意，很快就在手里困住了好几只苦苦挣扎的栉水母。他欣喜地转过身朝伊万游过来，嘴里还叼着一只，随着呼吸起伏的蓝光映照着半张脸，尖牙则小心翼翼地避带有漂亮虹彩的栉板，他想拿给伊万看看自己的本事与成果。海怪先生比蜷在洞中的时候更加高大，当他在水中伸展开全身的时候基尔伯特才真正认识到伊万的身躯是多么健壮，他需要昂着头才能直视进伊万眼睛，口中的栉水母或许在对方眼里只是个随意玩乐用的迷你道具。

俯视使小鲨鱼的年龄看起来更小一点，方才在洞穴中梳好的头发此刻全都往后倾斜，刘海也飘起来，露出饱满的额头。基尔伯特的鳃有规律起伏，现在已经找回正常呼吸的节奏了，刚恢复的头几天他连收缩鳃部的节奏都紊乱，心理状况很差，依旧处在摇晃的惊魂未定之中。看来安静休养还是很有成效，基尔伯特已经好很多了，再过几天便可以将他送回鲨鱼部落，伊万则有一个额外的想法。如果只是挥手道别那未免显得太过简单，他不太想浪费能够拥有一只健康小宠物与朋友的机会。

基尔伯特还在等待伊万夸奖他，口中的栉水母疲惫地跳动两下以示自己的存在，基尔伯特咬了咬它命令它要安静。海怪先生轻轻接过小鲨鱼拿来“报恩”的礼物，栉水母看起来害怕极了，除了基尔伯特以外这附近没有谁会不认识这头海怪，它的命运或许只能走到这里为止，但伊万用手指戳了两下五彩的栉板之后就将它放归自由，小玩意儿一溜烟就游远了。基尔伯特懊恼地喊了一声，双手松开将剩余的栉水母也全都放了，它们争先恐后往四面八方逃离，总之要离这俩怪人越远越好。

“基尔谢谢你，礼物我很喜欢。”

基尔伯特双臂在胸前抱起，略带些恼怒地责怪起伊万，但如果仔细看就能借着他自身所发出的微弱亮光窥见一张通红的脸：

“这可不是为了报恩才送给你的，是要给你展示我的力量懂不懂！”

伊万揉着他头顶，试图把飘散的发型重新梳回来，被小鲨鱼一把打掉，但是耳朵尖仍旧透着过分的害羞，粉了好大一片。基尔伯特嘟哝：“你不要把我当小孩，我可快要成年了。”但是声音中却没什么十足的把握与底气，在活了如此久的海怪先生眼里不就还是个小孩？那总归是要鼓励两句，基尔伯特皱起的脸立刻就舒展开了，眼睛里还闪烁着星星，围绕伊万不停转圈，还想从临时监护人那儿讨来更多夸奖。

光粒子与水波搅合着一片片转动，曾在空无一人的洞穴中用干涩声音讲起童年故事的基尔伯特从一场几乎致命的攻击与逃亡中侥幸存活下来，他又活过了一岁，这话听起来有些傻，在他的族群中没有青少年会期盼死亡，他们全都在期待新生活的开始，可这条鲨鱼的心底依旧有一块小角落是留给坠落进裂谷的。如果有机会的话，基尔伯特想去看一看那里，墓地里都有些什么？会住着谁？亲眼见证过死亡，在记忆中留存下来的更像是一道缓慢播放的绮丽风景，他要像故事中的落日一样跌进那里，余晖也会逐渐消亡。

他此刻正用自己的金光抚摸着这片沉默的海床。


	7. Chapter 7

伊万想带基尔伯特去海面上看日出，闲来无事的时候他会用正常的形态浮出水面瞧瞧另一个世界，这时他就会躲离人类很远，跑到宁静又开阔的地方。但是基尔伯特得了赖床的坏习惯，拽着毯子不肯撒手，他从没盖过那种东西，一旦用上便爱不释手。可以把上半身给包裹起来，尾巴露在外面也没什么事，基尔伯特喜欢这类毛绒绒的玩意儿，伊万的百宝箱中可有太多物什供他挑选。他还喜欢一个玩具小熊，从没离开过深海的小鲨鱼自然不知道那是什么，是伊万告诉他的，那是陆地上的一种动物，基尔伯特还问他不能邀请熊到海里来做客吗？有时基尔伯特会察觉自己是不是太过相信伊万了，不过很快这个疑虑又会被打消，反正伊万教他什么都会信的，他再也不会遇见比伊万更博学的生物啦！

基尔伯特抱着他的玩具小熊翻了个面要继续睡觉，布偶原本是伊万摆在新居之中当装饰品的，最近却被小鲨鱼占为己有，棕色小熊的耳朵上还多了好几处被撕咬的痕迹，棉花也隐约漏出来。看来基尔伯特对他的新玩具爱不释手，玩具熊一对褐色的玻璃眼珠子深情凝望着小主人，伊万总有点想把熊熊头给拧下来的冲动。他恶狠狠地盯着玩偶熊，腕足们跃跃欲试，一条试探性地戳了戳基尔伯特快要睡扁了的脸颊，还挺软，小孩儿呢喃了两声听不出在说什么，这就一会儿的功夫他又进入梦里了。

海怪先生能看到一些。或许是能力还不足，比起听取他人的内心想法，窥梦的范围就小了很多。当然这个秘密是绝对不能告诉基尔伯特的，小鲨鱼会不会有应激反应是一大问题，伊万不想让自己惹上麻烦。那天其实他在洞外已经徘徊了一会儿才决定回去，小鲨鱼的自言自语他全都捕捉到，甚至都不需要用能力就可以抓住溢出来的语言和情感，那让他的一双手与八条腕足都不知道该往哪里放。伪装成毫不知情也需要耗费很多经历，伊万已经很努力在完成这样的表演，但他依旧对小鲨鱼真正的过去感到好奇。

想要了解更多，想要知道关于他的一切信息，于是他便潜入那样一片海中。不知道被回放了多少遍，海的颜色被成吨的血浸染成昏暗的红，只能见到微小的气泡与水花了。再早一点的时候伊万其实看过与这里类似的场景，但还能见到在网中挣扎的雌鲨，比现在小了不少的基尔伯特拉着另一只更小的幼鲨躲在一块岩石后面，面对这样的惨剧两个孩子完全没有能力去阻止。这个场景上一次他看还延续更长些时间，这次却迅速切换，突如其来的耀眼亮光让伊万有些不适应，眼睛下意识闭上，好久才能重新睁开。

是新的地方，伊万在清澈亮堂的水域游动了一会儿，他看到一些水草，比现在保护着基尔伯特的洞穴门口种下的那些水草矮上很多，从分布的范围来看倒很有规律，海怪先生猜想这会不会就是基尔伯特族群所在的地区。 仍需要一点时间来辨别自己所处的方位，作为一头更喜欢宅在家里的海怪他并不是经常出去巡逻自己的领地，虽然这片栖息地略有点像在他管辖的领地范围之内，伊万并不能完全确定。等基尔伯特痊愈得差不多就要回去了，小孩儿原本就是迷路才误打误撞闯入伊万的世界，能不能找到回去的路都很难说。当他还犹豫是否需要再四处辨识一下环境，一些幼鲨从远处游过来了，伊万连忙想找块礁石躲起来，腕足已经往前挪动了几步才意识到自己是在深潜他人的梦境，除非同样是海怪，不然没有生物可以发现他的行踪。

略微将腕足在身下收拢一些，伊万跟上那群幼鲨。一开始还比较忐忑，不过领头的鲨鱼看起来压根就没感知到有人在，直直从伊万的身体之中穿过。这样的感觉还蛮奇妙的，他很少有进到他人梦里去的经验，更别提与梦中的角色来个“亲密”接触了。这里全然是基尔伯特的回忆，不会那么准确，海水只有破碎的一块，如果再往外去一点的话大概就要被从边缘产生的黑洞给吸进去，为了确保自己的安全，伊万又朝前游了游。那群孩子有说有笑，还没完全变得健壮有力的鲨鱼尾巴一条条都油光水滑，灰色且带着好看的星斑，每个孩子尾巴上的纹路都不太一样。

看起来像是刚从成年雌鲨们开办的学堂中下课，幼鲨们都还处于活泼好动的年纪，又争强好胜，牵头的几只甚至还在高声谈论今天课上的所见所闻。不过这里是基尔伯特的意识空间，伊万对他的同学们并无多大兴趣，海怪先生探头探脑想看看他的小鲨鱼此刻在哪儿，却怎么也遍寻不到。难道他没有出现在这里？但这很明显不可能，梦境往往是由做梦者关在记忆宝匣中的原有梦境建筑起来的，除非受过一些封闭和转换的训练。

一道白花花的影子引起了伊万注意。不过他以外还有方才那些幼鲨同学们，他们七嘴八舌互相说着悄悄话，最后由牵头的大孩子挑起了一个集体话题。他双手叉腰立于同学们的包围圈内，拔高了声音开始说“我们的‘王’来了”，立刻引来一片嘘声和大笑，随后那道白影子才慢慢游进包围圈。基尔伯特小时候看起来比同龄所有幼鲨还要羸弱与 瘦小一点，皮肤所呈现的白也不似现在那样闪着健康色泽，甚至连控制发光的技能也都没能完全掌握，皮肤中的“灯泡”忽明忽暗，但他还是那样显眼且再一次将伊万的注意力牢牢抓住。他原本并没有牢牢跟着幼鲨们组成的大部队，却也并没有完全脱离队列的意思，在队伍末尾想自己的心事。

“闭嘴蠢货。”基尔伯特恶狠狠地骂了一句，其他孩子将他团团围起，都比他更加高大，为首的那个更是如此，他游到基尔伯特面前，在伊万的小鲨鱼脸上投下一道阴影。多数幼鲨热衷于起哄，伊万这才意识到虽然上半身看起来与人类颇为相近，他们依旧是一个拥护弱肉强食法则的种族，雄鲨比起未来需要待在族群里参与集体养育的雌性来说更需要凭借自己的力量来争夺生存空间。伊万担忧了一下，仅仅只有短暂的几秒，很快他便发现基尔伯特早就做好了防御的准备，他再仔细看看，基尔伯特脑中所想更多的或许是如何进攻大块头的弱点。

虽然形体较小，但是足够灵活，在一片喧闹的哄吵声中二者的较量拉开了帷幕。不过并没有维持多长时间，对面那只幼鲨没有什么套路可言，出招极为鲁莽，在伊万看来就是典型的“只长肌肉，不长脑子”，基尔伯特微微伏低身体往前蓄力冲击，像船体上生出的炮弹一样将对面那个笨蛋撞得失去平衡。幼鲨们惊呼着纷纷散开，通体雪白的小鲨鱼借势死死抱牢自己的对手将他拖拽到沙面上，很快那条鲨鱼就没有了优势。其实胜负在那一瞬间应该已经分出来了，可基尔伯特并没有停下的意图，他死死抓住对方的胳膊，将他锁在自己的控制圈内，指甲掐进肉里都已经能够看到凹陷的窟窿与往外渗的一小点血雾，似乎是想要叫他承认自己方才的错误。但几乎是要落败的幼鲨毫无悔改诚意，嘴硬着又喊了几声“杂种”与“怪胎”，基尔伯特那一双本就猩红的眼睛睁圆了盯着他，眼眶几欲裂开，更像是血盖过了原本应有的瞳色。

伊万对此颇感兴趣。见到基尔伯特的时候他已经奄奄一息，后来就一直在疗养之中，不是躺在床上百无聊赖，就是被海怪先生限制游动范围，伊万没能有机会见过小鲨鱼真实的本领。尽管前不久刚刚带他到远一点的地方玩了一圈，可在夜晚时分已经很少有生物会出行，基尔伯特所能做的也不过是抓取几只伊万带来的水母炫耀两下，那算不得什么。就算不是现在接近成年的小鲨鱼，伊万还是被这样的一只幼鲨取悦到了，力量与速度均为上乘，只是缺少一些点拨与技巧训练。海怪先生也并不想真的去救治并收留一条废物，其实从小鲨鱼闯进他的领地开始便已经展露出独特能力了，胆子大又不是盲目自信，神经倒是有些大条，不过那都情有可原。

“生下你这样的怪物，你妈被人类杀死真是活该！”带着羞辱的挑衅从海怪先生盘踞着的岩石下方高声传来，所以那条脑袋一根筋的蠢货真的这么说过？伊万有点吃惊，八条腕足不安分地蠕动起来，似乎是想去帮基尔伯特一把。这里是小鲨鱼的梦境，梦这种东西有时是会产生偏颇，与现实之间存在相悖的地方，但绝不会别凭空捏造出来，伊万刚还微笑着的脸瞬间就垮了下来。

他可以采取一些手段来干涉梦境，但对梦海的主人会造成一定影响，但伊万心中有一块角落是希望基尔伯特能在虚构的世界里幸福一点。但是小鲨鱼已经采取了自己的行动，这一部分伊万倒分不清是真的在幼年基尔伯特身上发生过，还是他潜意识里想让它发生，基尔伯特原本掐住大孩子的爪子猛然上移到对方的脖子，先是左手，右手紧随其后，把对方还想接着羞辱的话头给掐灭了。

基尔伯特就那样一寸寸收紧手指，倾轧了全身的力量在那根脆弱的脖子上面，他把人家的鳃孔都给堵上了，一点空气都不给那个孩子留。现场混乱一片，追随孩子王的其他幼鲨们惊慌失措，有些逃走了，有些则在原地大喊大叫试图分散基尔伯特的注意力，还有一些匆忙上前想要帮他们老大，但基尔伯特呲出的尖牙吓退了不少孩子。还是那口牙，伊万能认得出来，就是他帮小鲨鱼矫正卫生习惯之前的，不得不说这么看确实有些震慑力，从尖牙缝中还能听到滚出来的阵阵低吼，热气与白浪也扑面而来。能够让海怪先生插手的机会悄然溜过，他有些着迷，半张着嘴巴眼睛都没怎么眨。这尾小鲨鱼还有什么他不曾知道的？伊万无比想要了解，不，不应该用“想”这么平淡的字眼，他渴求，他渴望，他甚至是贪婪的。

那企图霸凌基尔伯特的幼鲨说不定未来的前途还挺不错，可惜他选择了错误的欺负对象，也戳到了最不该触碰的底线，落到这个下场只能说他自己活该。伊万宁愿选择相信基尔伯特的确在幼年期的某一天里如此对待了这个可恶的混蛋小子，他不能去深入想自己的小鲨鱼有没有受到过真实欺负。无名幼鲨的两条前肢不断扒拉着基尔伯特钢条一般箍在他脖子上的手，指甲在细瘦白嫩的手臂上留下一道道可怖的血痕，却远不及那孩子逐渐远去意识恐怖。他只能发出类似“呃……唔……”的低小呻吟，什么都挤不出来了，在一片因为害怕而起的哭声中他已经翻起了白眼。

银白的短发在打斗中向后飘散，这只勇敢又心狠手辣的小鲨鱼猛然转头朝伊万所悬浮着的方向看来，让海怪先生心里一沉。难道被发现了？这原本不应该，没有生物会发现一只深潜到梦境里来的海怪，但那双发着亮的红色眼睛却找到了原本该是无形之物的他。火焰烧灼起伊万的心脏，很快就下行蔓延，基尔伯特看着他，原本狰狞扭曲的脸逐渐回归平静，伊万却觉得他痛苦，尤如一潭死水那样痛沉重，石头扔进去都翻动不起涟漪。

那傻子的身躯在基尔伯特手下抽搐着，伴随偶有的咳嗽，基尔伯特无动于衷，可他的眼睛里并没有伊万的倒影，海怪先生依旧对此事感到诧异，难道不娴熟的魔法出了什么问题？还是基尔伯特真能察觉到他的存在？

基尔伯特。他想叫出这个名字，声音却被剥夺去了，是他擅自闯进他人梦境的代价。但是很快就有成年鲨鱼介入这场斗争，从穿着的服饰来看应该是小鲨鱼曾经透露过的护卫鲨，那条强壮的雌性的每一块肌肉无不彰显着她的卓越力量。马上她就将两个孩子分开了，就算基尔伯特已经逐渐松开对倒霉鬼的钳制，还是花了一些力气。他依旧抓着几乎已经是晕过去的大块头的最后几根手指头，护卫雌鲨正试图将紧握在一块儿的他们掰开。从不远处又游来了几头鲨鱼，她们协助自己的同僚牵制住拼命挣扎的基尔伯特，小孩儿又叫又咬，尽管成年体的力量远超过他的，基尔伯特死死攥着死对头。

每一样试图伸到他颌部以下的东西都被他咬了，丝毫没有放轻力道的想法，每一口都透着窒息的狠劲，像如果不咬他马上就会去死，是在用全身的悲痛来对抗整个冷漠的族群。护卫士兵从后面拦腰抱紧他，他咬；分离两条幼鲨的时候手肘碰到他的嘴唇，他咬；伸出武器来挑开基尔伯特的下巴，他还咬。尖牙磕在金属上震了好响一声，伊万见他嘴唇抖了抖，血就从牙缝处滴了下来。只是看着都觉得脑壳嗡嗡作响，基尔伯特啃起那兵器来更为狠戾，锋利的尖角与金属边缘把嘴唇侧边割开都没什么所谓似的。还在场的幼年鲨们都更有胆量，他们围拢过来帮助大人们压制基尔伯特，伊万的小鲨鱼只有孤身一人，没人帮助一个本没有什么错的幼童。

细嫩的皮肤被割破了、鱼尾上的鳞片被用蛮力揪下来几片、就连脸上都被人趁乱揍了一拳，还有一些巴掌的印记，待赶来营救的成年雌鲨领着孩子们纷纷离去之后伊万便见到了这么一个狼狈的孩子。连牙都被打掉一颗，基尔伯特低头啐了一口血水，摊开手掌望着自个儿沾血的牙发呆。那可是他长相最好的一颗，伊万从他脑海中读到的，原来梦里也能听到心中在说什么话语，海怪先生还是头一回知道。不过也不用过于担心，鲨鱼的牙齿一生都在蜕换，暂缺的洞口很快就能被新牙填补上。身上四处都挂了彩，一群人加上成年人欺负一条幼鲨简直就离谱，刚刚有多么着急和担心，那么伊万现在就有多么生气。不可理喻，基尔伯特幼年丧母已经成为孤儿，本应该共同养育的鲨鱼群体却没有尽到应有的义务，如果是这样的话，真的有必要再将基尔伯特送回这么一个群体中去吗？

每一条鲨鱼都在无形之中责怪基尔伯特的母亲，就连小鲨鱼自己都暗暗怨恨着早已成为了一具骸骨的雌鲨，伊万不再知晓其中错综复杂的原因了。从鼻子中也流出血，滑过薄薄的唇，基尔伯特伸出舌头舔了一下，舌尖原本是淡粉色，沾了血之后才变得艳丽，叫伊万的胃中飘起了一碰就碎的泡沫。那些泡沫从喉管之中氤氲着向上升，吐出嘴外，逐渐将整个画面用弥散开的白雾包裹起来，场景也随此发生了变化。海怪先生最后还是干涉了一些，小鲨鱼最近身体上的伤稳定且逐渐往好的方向发展，可每天的睡眠时间却不断拉长，如今才找到症结所在。基尔伯特所梦到的场景越来越接近现实，过往的频繁闪回不合时宜，使他变得异常嗜睡，脾气也并不很好。

原本以为起码能够帮到一些忙，但是下一个所呈现在伊万面前的场景也并不如他所愿。是与兄弟吵架的小孩儿，对面的那条幼鲨应该就是先前见到的弟弟？但不管怎么看，二者之间的差别太大了，在身为弟弟的鲨鱼身上他无法看到那股似有若无又无比熟悉的破碎感，更小一点的幼鲨或许对母亲的惨剧已无什么印象，他会比背负着自责的哥哥活得更幸福。吵架的内容已经无法听到了，伊万前来这一层的时候已经接近争吵的尾声，基尔伯特转身就从自己弟弟身边游开，只留一个看不清是生气还是失落的背影。他难道小时候就这么瘦么？伊万尾随跟上，那是他头次见到小鲨鱼真正掉眼泪，躲在离开弟弟很远很远的一块礁石后面，双手胡乱地往脸上抹着。就算背对也能知道他此刻的表情，一定是怕被人看到丑态才自己躲起来，自尊心太过高，身上的包袱也放不下来。在基尔伯特静悄悄的梦境海洋深处，他独自一人藏起来哭，平时很少展露脆弱面的他终于看起来像个正常的青少年了。

削瘦的肩胛一耸一耸，像两条在海浪中起伏的帆船，立志要横跨海峡，却不得不面对巨浪的威胁。一条尾巴无精打采地卧在沙子上，这会儿伊万终于能够知道为什么自己的小鲨鱼如此惋惜他骄傲的小小尖角，现在只可以在梦中见到他健全的背鳍，洁白又笔直的尖角是一座坚挺的桅杆，任谁都无法忽略基尔伯特这么一个特殊的存在。当身上还没有现在那些可能往后几十年都无法完全恢复的创口，当他还没有因为自己的大意而被虎鲸盯上最后闯入海怪的生活中来，由鲨鱼部落养育起来的基尔伯特又会有着怎样的生命轨迹呢？

形单影只的小鲨鱼背对着他，自伊万从梦境离开后便长久地停留在他脑中。海怪先生能够储存大量的记忆，鲸鱼们不同的歌声、鱼群洄游大迁徙的路线、海鸟的捕食时间与人类船只的活动范围，他现在必须要在大脑图书馆中扫出一个单独的房间用来摆放有关基尔伯特的一切碎片。这片是关于小鲨鱼完整的外貌，无暇的肌肤与尖尖的角；那里放一片他的故乡，有着开阔水草篱笆的独特水域，备注：可能离伊万自己的领地有一定远的距离；更多的一些是他从梦里采撷来的过往，上面蒙了好多脏污的血迹与灰尘，伊万清理不干净它们。

基尔伯特仍睡着，但看起来好受一些了，眉头已经舒展开来，不似先前那样紧紧皱起，看来梦境内容逐渐趋于平缓。犹豫了一下到底要不要叫醒他，伊万算了算，距离日出已经没剩多少时间，如果可以马上给他刷好牙领出去的话那正好可以赶上。海怪先生拍了拍基尔伯特，没有想象中的艰难，或许小鲨鱼身体内置的生物钟敲响了，伊万没怎么花费力气就让小孩儿睁开了眼睛。看起来睡得有些迷迷瞪瞪，往常对刷牙异常抗拒，今天倒没什么动静，乖乖张嘴任由伊万摆布。如果每一天都能这样轻松就好了，伊万有些怨恨，不过比起长着嘴等候牙刷的亲临，基尔伯特更像是要打哈欠。

直到被伊万拉出洞穴基尔伯特才宛若清醒过来，不过好像脑子还没转过弯儿来，以往出洞穴到外面来玩都会兴奋地游到伊万前头去给他“引路”，此刻他就傻愣愣地跟在伊万伸手，手里还攥着根海怪先生的腕足，生怕自己走丢或者伊万将他抛下。经过一段时间的康复训练，基尔伯特已经对伊万洞穴附近的环境十分熟悉，他尾巴甩动灵活，很快就跟上伊万的速度，两人并肩游着。方向却是往陌生的地方去，在离开乐园有好远的时候基尔伯特不停发问“我们要去哪儿”，不过伊万才不会告诉他目的地，秘密一旦被提早揭开就没了惊喜，他不想错过小鲨鱼精彩的表情。

他们开始往大陆坡的方向游动，如今太阳还没起来，没什么明亮的自然光线，水温却随着深度的降低而缓慢升温，伊万感觉到浑身舒畅，他喜欢从深海来到海洋上层的奇妙感觉。可基尔伯特却不然，越靠近海怪先生乐忠的海面他看起来就越紧张，整条鱼身都靠紧了他唯一能够依靠的伙伴，本来已经松开腕足的手重新抓住一根，这次用的力气更大了，那条倒霉的腕足在小鲨鱼的手中差点没窒息。它扭动了两下想要找个舒适点的位置，就连伊万的上半身都从脊柱中感受到传来的痛感，没忍住轻叫出声，基尔伯特才如梦方醒。

“对不起，对不起，我没注意到用了那么大的力气。”小鲨鱼忙不迭道歉，他立马松开对腕足的钳制，不过转而抱住伊万的胳膊，整条鱼发抖得厉害，“但是我们这是要去哪儿啊？”

不告诉他事实会不会造成更多问题？伊万不禁思考起这个问题，基尔伯特看起来非常害怕，尽管还在逞强，但明显几乎快要缩成一团，如果抱着临时监护人的胳膊会让他好受一点的话，小鲨鱼肯定不会撒手。海怪先生仍旧没有回答他，只是将孩子往上提了提，让他好换个稳妥些的方式抱紧他，基尔伯特的尾巴已经停止划水，他应该意识到自己正在不断往上升，那便是噩梦开始的地方。

如果没有发生那样的事情，基尔伯特应该是不会有机会遇上伊万的，命运有时很奇妙，将两根本不会相交的平行线扭到一块儿，然后想来看看其中会碰撞出什么样的火花。大概是结实的胸膛会更加有安全感，小鲨鱼双手环绕在伊万腰上，逐渐把身体的颤抖压制下来了。渐渐便能看到接近海面的那层薄薄的透明体，水流晃动的频率比起熟悉的深海剧烈许多，伊万的腕足过来援助已经开始晕头转向的基尔伯特。腕足顺着尾巴开始层层缠绕，与他包裹在一起形成一团柔韧的茧，伊万单手向上托了托小鲨鱼保证他不会突然掉下去，最后一起冲破了不断翻涌的浪花，从海面浮上来了。

哗啦。哗啦。

在伊万听来是这片大海在同他讲述最近的所见所闻，风与晨鸟也一并赶来叽叽喳喳，基尔伯特却在风里重新发起抖。在水里的时候并没有这种概念，出了水之后整颗头颅都挂满沉甸甸的珠帘，眼睛一时竟都睁不开。小孩儿还在适应这么一个令他感到害怕的全新环境，伊万替他捋了捋湿漉漉的头发，月亮最后一点柔美的光亮打在基尔伯特头上，银白的反光让他脸部的线条柔和起不少。已经稍许有光线了，伊万带着基尔伯特来到他最常去的一处小岛，就在附近不远的地方，延伸至水中有块突出的礁石，海怪先生把少年举抱到上面。由于太过震惊而全然丧失了反抗的意识，基尔伯特已经有些发懵，大脑仅能接收一些简单的讯息，直直顺着伊万朝前举起的手臂看过去。

来到大海上面的世界是他一辈子都想不到的事，不仅仅是因为创伤，还有族群与传说套在每一条鲨鱼身上的约束，没有人会质疑长老们所说的话，也没有人会想要跃出海面来看看另一片天地。紧贴远方海面的地方开始泛起一点红光，映照在水面上波光粼粼，像揉碎了的海面，一楞楞被撕扯开来铺在那里。基尔伯特从没见过这个，他还完全不认识真正的太阳呢，还没来得及多看两眼，一颗血红的庞然大物便从水中缓缓升起，划着优美的弧线往天空抛去。那是一颗火球，基尔伯特一下就找到了相应的词汇，他微微张着嘴看火球蹭地蹿入云霄之中，继续着它向前旅行的道路。啊！那些是云！他也第一次见到，比海葵更轻盈更飘渺，扯一块下来的话会不会摸起来很软很舒服？火球钻进其中暂时失去了踪影，可天空的红便从下部也开始向上蔓延开来了。

太阳也是从海洋中孕育出来的么？为什么他从来没有见过？基尔伯特半张着嘴巴发不出什么话，只嗫嚅着几句惊呼，伊万的手就放到他后背上来安抚了两下，宽大的手掌滑过他因为伤痛而有些敏感的背，但那感觉倒很不错，基尔伯特不再像方才那般紧张了。看那火球又从厚厚的云层中钻出来，害羞不想见人的时间已经过去，此刻它也不再那么红火，看来他与基尔伯特的情绪也有点联系不上的关系，两者现在都恢复了应有的平静。在日出短暂的余韵中基尔伯特头一遭察觉到自己生命的渺小与空虚，在族群中的好多年从没来海面上看过，着实在虚度光阴。

或许他的母亲在临走之前也抱有这样的念头？基尔伯特对此一无所知，但他希望母亲与弟弟会因为他冲出海面的勇气而为他感到骄傲。


	8. Chapter 8

然而小鲨鱼并没有如愿以偿顺利回到自己的族群。这事儿倒也不能赖他与伊万之中的任何一人，尽管他郁郁寡欢了一两天，不过很快便从失落当中恢复过来。硬要找出一个可以责怪的对象的话，伊万则认为全然是整个鲨鱼族群的问题。

在海怪先生的悉心照料之下，基尔伯特很快便从伤口的二次开裂之中顺利康复，绷带拆掉之后除了背鳍尖角不可逆转地永久缺失了一块以外，其他地方都挺不错。留下一些伤疤使他的肌肤不再如小时候那般无暇，伊万比较遗憾，基尔伯特却大咧咧地认为没什么大碍，洋洋自得说着诸如“雄鲨的勋章”这般的话，还欢呼道一定要给那几位损友展示展示，好对他刮目相看。且不说是否有人真的觉得如此狰狞的伤疤独属于强者，按照海怪先生从梦中看来的情景，未必真的有同类会因为基尔伯特的回归而欢欣雀跃。瞧，离基尔伯特从自己的鲨鱼群落中失踪也有两三个月的时间，但是依旧没有任何一匹与他相同的鲨鱼试着前来寻找丢失的孩子，伊万在这段时间之中并没有放弃打听消息，鱼群与虾类那边全都探寻了一边，就连最爱多管闲事的海豚们也都纷纷向他回话说并没有见过类似的鲨鱼，基尔伯特依旧相信自己族群中还有记挂着自己的人。

“起码我弟弟会想我。”他歪着脑袋若有所思，围着伊万转了好几圈，还去拽他的围巾，那可怜的白色织物边缘本就有些破烂，被小鲨鱼拉着线头往外又拖出几根，基尔伯特便好奇地往前凑近一些，“咦？说起来在意很久了，上次看到还以为是什么宽叶水草，你这到底是什么呀？”

伊万不露声色地把围巾从基尔伯特没轻重的爪子中抽回来，织物这才得救，可早就被小鲨鱼玩弄成皱巴巴一片。他本可以用魔法来使围巾恢复到崭新的状态，但是他没见过这条围巾最初的模样，也就无法完成这么一个简单的法术。不过伊万很喜欢老旧的东西，这条被穿戴得简直要破开洞的织品一直是他的最爱。

“不是水草，这叫围巾，是用毛线织出来的。”

“围巾？毛线？那又是什么玩意儿？”基尔伯特恢复之后总有那么多提不完的问题，伊万倒还觉得能够忍受，他可从来没这么好脾气过呢。这样的对话一天能来上好几轮，他又得开始给基尔伯特解释毛线是羊毛纺织出来，而羊是陆地上的某种毛绒绒的生物。自从去过上头一回之后，小鲨鱼似乎对陆地颇有兴趣，望着海怪先生的眼神总像是在央求他多带他去上边转转。伊万发现他会在接近水面的时候控制不住地发抖，内心总存有一层抵触，似有若无地萦绕在基尔伯特身上，是一时半会儿还无法解决的问题，不过孩子渴望去海洋外面的世界瞧瞧还是件巨大的进步。

裹在围巾之下的则是他还不想给基尔伯特看到的东西。那是一个标志，就像小鲨鱼对他一路从背部下端延伸进腕足群中去的纹路十分好奇一样，那就是他身为海怪而拥有的独一无二的印记。脖子上有一簇腕足上行而延伸出来的小脚，没什么实质作用，可能仅仅是装饰，软塌塌地趴在脖颈两侧。紫色的小腕足上缀有裙边，鲸鱼们告诉他用来求偶应该会比较有效果，然而伊万对此很是怀疑。他将那片“小裙子”用围巾遮盖起来，海怪的气息也能被藏起七八分，对一只还没什么社会经验的小鲨鱼来说足够蒙混过关。最近却渐渐有些超出伊万的掌控，基尔伯特好转之后旺盛的精力就全都倾倒在这间不算很大的洞穴中，他翻箱倒柜摸出了不少伊万试图掩盖掉的魔法使用痕迹与残渣，拿来质问伊万的样子又看起来他真的对深海之主的能力一无所知。

“那你一直裹着这条东西干嘛？难道你藏着什么秘密？莫非……”基尔伯特绕着伊万转了一圈，一双红红的眼睛眯起来仔细打量自己在养伤期间的临时监护人。

表面看起来不为所动，伊万的腕足还是帮助主人往后退了半步，如果他的皮肤上有毛孔可以分泌汗液的话，或许能看到额头上的一点点冷汗。基尔伯特一直以为伊万跟章鱼是同类，海怪先生任由他这么发散地去联想，他与那些小家伙们在血缘上或许还真有那么一星半点的关系。

是不是被基尔伯特发现了什么？对小鲨鱼知道真相后的反应会有些别样期待，尽管如此，内心里还有一部分犹豫和忐忑。基尔伯特会摆出什么样的表情？震惊还是恐惧？对他破口大骂彻底决裂还是继续愿意与他做朋友？永远不要去隐瞒一桩迟早会被发现的事实，伊万本来没有刻意躲避这个问题，基尔伯特看起来却对未知的神秘生物误会很深，于是将错就错了下去。

不过很快他的这一部分纠结立刻便被打消，小鲨鱼显然并没有想要继续深究下去，又或者说，他好像完全没有将他所发现的种种“怪事”与已知的“传说”相结合起来。永远悬挂在头顶的太阳与月亮、群星闪耀的洞穴、腕足上随着呼吸会发光的圆点、脊背上的印记与伊万古怪的作息，为什么伊万会对海面以上的事情了如指掌，为什么他会知道哪里有最佳日出观赏点，基尔伯特全然没有对此产生过质疑。就算梦里有时会觉得什么人在偷窥他，能够察觉出是从外部闯进来的陌生人，原本不该属于他过往梦境的那位不速之客反倒令他更加安心。

基尔伯特皮肤上的微光柔和地抚摸着伊万的手臂，一激动他便会不由自主地点亮自己，可能这还是另一个小鲨鱼不怎么能够迅速捕到好猎物的症结所在。一边想着之后还是要教会他如何利用自己的这个特性，伊万的视线随着基尔伯特轻快的游动而不停转移着。小孩儿最后落定在收纳了藤条篮子的柜子旁边，开口想要“审判”自己的监护人：“莫非那下面是什么很难看的伤疤？”

这下松了口气。原本预想了好几种回答都没派上用场，伊万甚至还想着要不要变成拟态来吓唬一下这胆大包天的小子，让他看看自己狰狞的口器，里头有分岔的舌头与密密麻麻成排的尖牙，看一眼就像是站在深渊入口呢。伊万眨眨眼，这样的问题还没有在脑中演练过要如何回答，总之先装傻充愣蒙混过关？捂着脖子装出悲痛的样子，海怪先生对此倒也十分在行：笑容先要垮塌下来，从一直都挂着温和弧度的嘴角开始，代表自己终于有人关心而不用再强撑着；接着是眉头，轻微皱起一点便能惹来怜惜，对基尔伯特来说更是如此，很快便能让小孩儿多说几句殷切关心的话语来；目光也要跟着移开，不再盯着小鲨鱼看，回避躲闪着他的眼神，最好是挪到一边的地上，只需要微微低头就可以展露出内心的脆弱；最后便是轻轻咬下嘴唇，下唇瓣需要带上些轻微的抖动，确保一定可以被人看到，欲说还休的模样才是最完美的伪装。

按照指令来做很快便能达到效果，甚至什么都不需要说出口，基尔伯特已经可以知道伊万想让他知道的“答案”。小鲨鱼挠挠头有点紧张，右手不知道该往哪里放，于是就尴尬地背到了身后。

“我不是故意要问你这么私密的事情的，哎呀，”亮光愈发闪了，基尔伯特有些激动，拼命想向伊万解释清楚，“这……谁没点过去是吧，你不想说就别说啦！”

其实真没什么可以说的，但是伊万只能在心里偷着乐，看基尔伯特慌张得直摆手很有趣，像逗弄一只小宠物似的，给海怪先生寂寞的生活增添了太多乐趣。伊万扯松了一些自己的围巾，勾着手示意基尔伯特往他这边靠，小孩子摇摇头说自己还是不要看别人痛苦的回忆了，话头随着他转身往洞口游去而掐断，留下一串担惊受怕的泡泡甩了伊万一脸。那是基尔伯特选择逃离自己闯祸现场的惯用伎俩，伊万先前还迷惑了一阵，发现规律之后便找到如何应对的方法。那些泡泡能短暂地将眼睛糊起来，让他们看不着基尔伯特的方位，对一般生物还蛮好使，但想要冲着一只已经活了如此长久的海怪使用这种小儿科的把戏未免过于天真。

伊万总配合他完躲迷藏的游戏，基尔伯特第一次干这事是他把伊万匀给他睡的珊瑚床给弄坏一个角。可怜兮兮的红色珊瑚原本美丽的枝杈硬生生被断了半截，基尔伯特才看到伊万就把自己给藏在泡沫里去，不过那次他身上伤口还没痊愈，行动也不算很快，海怪先生一把就把小孩儿从角落里拽了出来。自那之后小鲨鱼便开始钻研如何精进自己这项技术，通过某种特殊的频率，他早就发现可以用尾巴搅合出漩涡，方便他找准时机逃脱。这招屡试不爽，基尔伯特认为自己被伊万抓个现行只是因为他身体没好透，拖着病躯自然无法与健康的人相比，伊万是占了这种便宜。

没人告诉过他其实是皮肤上所发出的淡光，对于视力较弱的生物来说的确起到不错的迷惑效果，但是伊万本就能够靠基尔伯特的光来精准定位这个调皮捣蛋鬼，小鲨鱼自己还从来不知晓呢。海怪先生尾随小孩儿往外头去，穿过海草小径便能看到他停在附近的一块岩石旁，手肘撑在上头望着远方发呆，后脑的碎发随波荡漾着。

基尔伯特拢了拢头发，耳尖还因为方才的“事故”而泛着红，三分恼怒七分害羞，伊万没有立刻跟上去。如果马上靠近说不定小鲨鱼会跑得更远，不过并没有让他等太久，基尔伯特转过头看了眼伊万，红晕仍旧在，不过已经消下去许多，在白净的脸颊上扫了一层薄粉。伊万这才游了过去，与基尔伯特一并撑在岩石上头。

“在想什么呢？”海怪先生亲昵地用鼻尖贴贴孩子的下巴，示好的意味很重，基尔伯特低头与他碰了碰。

“我以前应该是住在那个方向的。”基尔伯特左手伸出给伊万指了指路，只是一个大概方位，“那里有很大一片岩石群，族群就在那里不断繁衍。我自己睡一个洞，比你这里可小太多了。”

伊万也朝前看，远方什么都没有，没有基尔伯特所说的高耸在海床上的岩石群，只有被关在这结界中的栉水母，成群结队地点起幽怨的光，像在埋怨伊万将它们捕来这里。基尔伯特自己也说不上来具体到底应该朝哪里走，他所能带给伊万的信息就只有一些碎片化的描述，无关紧要的细节太多而不够统筹概括，细枝末节的东西对于寻找精准位置起不到什么作用。不过伊万早就从这一段时间的梦境之中汲取到能够送基尔伯特回家的信息，储存在潜意识与惯性中的记忆可以透露很多东西，伊万深潜了几次就大致将一条归家的线路给拼凑出来了。

基尔伯特就要回去了。

伊万沉默着思索这个问题。小鲨鱼如何看待这场邂逅他并不能清晰地了解，伊万是能听取心音，可是基尔伯特似乎从来没有在这上面多做停留，他不太想念族群，不过却很想与弟弟团聚，除此之外就是一直准备要让瞧不起他的那群混蛋刮目相看。关于伊万的想法则一点都没透露，就好像他甚至从未与海关先生相遇一样。没有思考过任何关于伊万的事，没有想过这个新朋友接下去会怎么生活，是否他只是基尔伯特生命里短暂的一位过客呢？伊万又忍不住去听了，他闭上眼睛感受，想要从小鲨鱼的内心中找出一点自己留在其中的线索，可是那里今天却空空荡荡，苍白得如同珊瑚尸体，失去了原本的鲜活色彩。连小丑鱼都未必想要住在里头，伊万探寻着一丝有迹可循的眷恋，最后什么都没找到。

他们即刻出发，并没有在旧日洞穴中停留过多时间，基尔伯特并无什么东西要收拾，他本就空空如也着来，回去时候身上倒还缺了几块。伊万就更不必再说，他本来已经不住在那里，撞见小鲨鱼可能是冥冥之中注定，也可能只是巧合与偶然。伊万大致整理了一下洞穴内的布置，被基尔伯特掰下来的那角珊瑚搁置在一旁的柜子上，他是可以重新给弄回去，但是海怪先生捧着那红彤彤的珊瑚角看了几秒，最后还是放弃了。一点点纪念，基尔伯特回去之后基本不会再来，伊万却想着能保留原样，要是他真的哪天重新闯进这儿了呢？理论上来说，小鲨鱼的这段经历会逐渐从他的脑海中消失，随着年龄增长而最终与伊万变成两个陌生人，这算是海怪给予误闯之人的恩赐。基尔伯特在洞口催促他能不能快点，尾巴将周围的水流搅出哗哗巨响，也没等多久已经开始不耐烦，自打伊万最后一次检查完他身上全部受过伤的部位之后便一直处于极度兴奋的状态。就算是爱逞强的小鬼，思绪还是会飘回自己原来的族群里，基尔伯特可能未必刻意这么想，但当伊万刚说出“伤口已经全部好了”的时候他还是高兴地翻了个跟头。还亲了伊万一口，小孩儿没什么边界感，所做之事全凭自己的喜恶，吧唧一口重重摁在伊万脸上，把海怪先生撞得倒退了几步。手上还捧着一些装置，如果不是有灵活腕足的帮忙，可能他就要把事情全然搞砸了吧。

伊万摸了摸那日被基尔伯特亲过的地方，脸皮烧灼起来快要蛀出一个洞，他们这种鲨鱼莫非全身含有剧毒？嘴唇都带有腐蚀性，能把海怪的皮肤都穿透，逐渐腐烂只留下茕茕白骨。伊万顺着这思路去想，如果基尔伯特真的有毒，在小孩儿甩手彻底离去之后他可得在这幽深冰冷的海底化成一滩软肉，和水母离去时差不多，融成透明的水与大海混为一体。孤独的尸体，静静躺在海床之上，连那些闪烁的光芒也再见不到。基尔伯特就带着他的光头也不回地离开了。

海草小径被重新整理一番，伊万打理了几下自己亲手种下的海草，他有点不舍，问基尔伯特以后还会再回来看看他吗？小鲨鱼诧异地回答“不是说好你还要训练我如何捕猎吗？”，又不时拍着伊万的背叫他不要担心，自己肯定会回来看望他这个单身一人的“老父亲”。但伊万心中通透如明镜一般，基尔伯特会忘记所有，海怪的魔法会叫他遗忘所有的相遇，最后连路都分辨不清了。这是一种自保，不应该有生物离开他划分出来的领地，海怪的身份会暴露，结界也将形同虚设。在这片生态链能够自洽的天地中，基尔伯特确实是个误闯的外来者，也将是第一位被伊万送出去的家伙。

基尔伯特说要在前面带路，总认为自己能够认清来时的方向。他记得有一片凹凸不平的岩石群落，就是把他后背刮伤的罪魁祸首，每当说起他便愤懑不平地挥起拳头，伊万看了都觉得好笑。还以为那是在很远的地方，实际离伊万曾经的住所并没有很远，并没有游出很多距离便能看到些绰约的影子停在前头，伊万知道那就是基尔伯特所憎恨的岩石群。实际与岩石并无多大干系，石头多么无辜，真正的凶手应当是上方匍匐着的锋利贝类。看来要给它们一点教训，海怪先生最拿手的便是恐吓，只不过小鲨鱼此刻还于前方遥遥领航，他想着自己回来的时候总得干点什么。撬下一大片来作为后面几天的口粮，这主意听起来也很不错，这样的精神意念通过水波传递出去，不一会儿便收获了一片求饶的喀拉响声。贝壳们相互打颤发出成片讨饶，伊万慢吞吞地跟在基尔伯特身后，看来它们每一只都还认得他的小鲨鱼，这么莽撞的孩子谁会不晓得？也只有基尔伯特自己不这么认为了。

岩石的轮廓愈发清晰了，那是一块从海床上高高耸起来的石柱，又大又粗糙，看起来已经矗立在此有非常久的时日。伊万记得自己最后一次见到它们的时候还没如此粗壮，显然又增加了一些腰围。他瞪了瑟瑟发抖的贝壳们一眼，自然是要在基尔伯特转过头完全看不到后面情况的时候，没有贝壳敢开口说话了，不过小鲨鱼如此放松警惕的模样也着实让伊万捏了把冷汗。孩子全神贯注在思索接下去的道路是往哪里，东张西望来回看看，左边是一片幽幽的海水，右边也还是一汪同样的水，两边都没有什么显著的标志，这下可把他难住了。

还与大家一起生活的时候基尔伯特算是同龄孩子中最认路的了，不过脑中的罗盘到了此地便彻底失灵，东西南北全都分不清，一开始为了躲避虎鲸而游进来之后又好像一直在原地兜兜转绕着圈子，没有一个明确目标方向好让他前行。伊万还在等候他的指引，可不能把那大家伙儿给一并绕进来了，伊万看起来就没有他那么灵活。小鲨鱼盘算得挺好，让伊万当他的保镖护卫他回去，这样便可以躲避一路上的危险，叫他自己上路还有点害怕，看来虎鲸真的给他留下太多惊吓回忆。但是他完全忽略了一点，伊万可比他要更熟悉这里，仍旧在海怪先生的地盘上，基尔伯特却已经将他自动排除出领地拥有人的范畴了。不如说他其实对此毫无概念，在他看来，伊万是凭空出现的，他朋友的活动范围只有洞穴与周围的一小片区域，远没有这么宽广，要是让小鲨鱼知晓了这几乎半个洋域都由伊万掌管，保准眼珠子都要瞪得掉出来啦。伊万与他稍稍拉开一点距离，就算已经不常来这里，地图依旧刻在他的脑中。用腕足轻轻拉了下基尔伯特的胳膊，再往下行直接将小孩儿揽过来，能延展至很远距离的腕足轻而易举便捕获住这只还沉浸在思考之中的鲨鱼。

“往这儿走。”伊万轻声说，用十分不情愿的语气，希望基尔伯特不要听出来才好。基尔伯特没说话，大概还在纠结这条道理对不对，不过伊万完全一副笃定的模样，也打消了他部分顾虑。

离开了岩石群就进入到无人海域，是伊万特意留出来的部分真空区，寂静将二人团团围起，连细小的微生物都不愿跑到这里来。原本是用作警戒，这儿距离伊万过去的老巢并没有太远，换做以往他便会第一时间发现闯进来的生物，隐形的“线”被埋藏在每一滴水中，没有谁能逃过去。无人海域的腹地巨大又黏稠，伊万却能够轻松在上面滑动，换做其他生物如果稍不留意可能就会踩到陷阱里再也不能离开。基尔伯特靠紧伊万小心翼翼地摆动自己的尾巴，他们几乎是贴着底部在前行，小鲨鱼开始怀疑自己引以为傲的记忆是不是产生了什么问题，慌不择路躲避虎鲸的时候有路过这儿吗？

两处的场景实在是陌生，脑海中被硬生生抹去了一段什么重要信息似的，不管他如何挖掘都无法寻找到一丝线索。于是他迟疑开口，想要问问自己身边亲密的友人：“我好像从来没有路过这里？”

“你从来没来过这片，当然会觉得陌生。”伊万避重就轻，挑选了最不会出错的回答，基尔伯特确实是陌生来客，在还没碰到那破事之前连离开自己熟悉地盘的想法都没多少，更别提来到这遥远的北境了。伊万带着他继续朝前去，不过他清楚这番话哄不了小鲨鱼多少时间，等他脑子转过弯儿来自然会发现问题所在。

“但总不对劲，我又感觉熟悉，尽管只有一点，我当时只顾着一路拼命朝前，也没仔细辨认过附近的环境。”他停顿了几秒，呼吸平稳并没有加重，反倒从顾虑换成了戏谑口吻，“伊万，你可别骗我！”

他摆出“我知道你暗地里做了什么”的姿态，洋洋自得着呢，方才那个不安的少年就好像不存在。基尔伯特压了压裹在自己腰上的腕足，小光点不满地快速闪烁几下，悻悻然松开了对小鲨鱼的保护，放他自己游到伊万前头去了。基尔伯特转过来倒着游，反正有伊万照看应该也不会遇上危险，同行者无奈地虚虚护着他。唯有二位划破水流时发出的簌簌，还有柔和交织在一块儿的轻微光芒，小鲨鱼畅快地往朝远方游走，他一次接一次翻跃而起，那道光也就从淡金的根根丝线揉织成了软面，撑开细密的雨网挥洒到这永远幽暗的深海里。

雨点随着云朵一起飘远，跑去了伊万腕足都无法伸展到的地方，渐渐离开他。太阳落下来终于又到了夜晚，基尔伯特那天在水岸上指着远方的火球问太阳会去哪里休息，明明看的是日出，他却在想日落，将手搭在额头上眺望着海平面。是不是在海中入睡？基尔伯特想要去寻找宝藏，寻找太阳到底在哪里睡觉，然后恶作剧叫醒它，让这个世界都日夜颠倒过来。伊万无法回答上这个问题，它并不从海底升起，也从不落入海中，这片无垠的海水之中没有一处是太阳的家，定律这样运转着，就像基尔伯特把他的金光一并带走了一样。

但是很快小孩儿又快速冲了回来，还差点与伊万撞个满怀。他从斜上方向下俯冲，少年的躯体覆有薄薄一层肌肉，在光芒下镀了一层蜜，张开双臂等候伊万去拥抱他。他才没什么概念，爱憎分明，欺负他的人基尔伯特记仇可以记到如今，在梦里都要掐上上百回，可对他好的自然也会被袒护，喜欢是写在脸上、刻在肢体中，基尔伯特就是这样晃晃悠悠一个人长大了。伊万停下来抱紧他，小孩子不停往海怪先生身上蹭，下巴贴着肩窝，毛绒绒的头发拱在伊万耳旁。鲨鱼的体温比海水要高，伊万抱着一颗暖烘烘的小太阳，温暖就源源不断地输入进海怪先生的体内。

倒是他没体会过这样的事情了。伊万经历过太多事情，海上的大风浪也是他兴起的，一直冷，就算是从更北的海域来到此地，冷气没从他身上驱散过一点。怀疑是与生俱来的，基尔伯特却暖和，他原本应该是住在西南角，还没那么西、那么南，不过伊万已经开始向往了。

无人区之后逐渐就回到了基尔伯特熟悉的地方，起码不再那么陌生，珊瑚与海葵层次分布，不同种类的水母慢悠悠地飘到他们俩面前。基尔伯特抓了一只没跟上其他水母速度的小朋友仔细瞧了瞧，言辞凿凿地下了“我记得这里”的结论。他应当是记得的，其实伊万的领地距离小鲨鱼族群的并不太远，直线距离看起来反而很近，可因为迷惑性的结界布置而从来没被领域之外的东西闯进来过，自然也就不太会发生什么“浪漫邂逅”。基尔伯特是绕了一些圈子才钻过漏洞进入到海怪领地的，误打误撞就发现一个大秘密可能是小鲨鱼的本领，他欢快地催促起伊万，也想领救下自己性命的新朋友见一见他族群中的其他人。

那些伊万在基尔伯特梦里所见到的石柱立在视线可见的范围内，灰灰长长，细小的贝壳点缀依附在其上，把整个圈起来的庭院装饰得富丽堂皇。这就是结界之外的海域了，从深海底部上来的海怪踌躇着是否还要再继续往前，他目送小鲨鱼游向真正的家，酸苦的黑水便从腹腔里涌上来了。大概就要在这里道别了，但伊万却不甘心，他还想多和基尔伯特待上一会儿，哪怕短暂的时间都没有问题，然后才能带着那些回忆重新潜进老巢，等待未来不会再有的相见。

后来伊万偶尔也会想，如果他当时没有跟上去而直接扭头回去封闭结界中又会怎么样 ？基尔伯特原本兴奋地摆尾逐渐停滞下来，伊万察觉到怪异才匆忙赶到少年身边，才从孩子背后探头看了一眼，就连身经百战的海怪先生也都愣在当场。

原本应该欣欣向荣的领地只剩一片寂静，所有的岩洞都空无一人，就连日常用的物品也都随着迁徙一并带走了。空旷的沙场上只有他们二人，像两个毫无准备的陌生来客。

而并没有人记挂着基尔伯特这尾失踪的孩子。


	9. Chapter 9

唯留下珊瑚和海葵还在吐纳着它们所需的营养，海牛往一旁悄悄爬过，并没有谁会特别留意。所剩的就只有无法被搬走的岩柱，整片生活区域从内部像被掏空了一样。当基尔伯特还愣在原地的时候伊万已经踏进曾经的鲨鱼部落了，规整种植的水草原本应该起到防护作用，随着族群搬离也残缺了不少。腕足在柔软的沙土上划来划去，他在寻找一些线索，希望可以发现一点能够暗示族群去向的东西，显然基尔伯特此刻是帮不上什么忙的。

“你们经常搬迁吗？”伊万对小鲨鱼能够提供什么信息仍抱有一丝希望，他是对此一无所知，但基尔伯特与自己的族人生活至今，惯性总会在他身上留下记忆。海怪先生继续朝前游，于梦中见到的画面逐一呈现在他面前，基尔伯特被欺负的那块空地、他与弟弟吵架时沉默注视着双方的石头，如果他顺着一脉沙丘往上瞧去的话，还有基尔伯特一直独居着成长起来的洞穴。

斑斓的鱼群从基尔伯特身边挤过去，明明离伊万只有腕足轻轻舒展便能达到的距离，他却像是在十分遥远的地方。海底的山脉起伏将他与世界割裂，小鲨鱼被放置在最高的峰顶上，下不来了。要等到伊万第二次喊他反应过来，倒也看不出有什么起伏的情绪，平缓地游到同行者身边，这才终于将信息连上了：“我们到这里也没有特别长时间，不过应该是我们住得最久的场所了。在我还小的那会儿随时都要记得收拾好东西准备离开。”

在这之前鲨鱼们并没有特别固定的场所，基尔伯特一股脑儿全都将心里堆压着的回忆倾倒了出来，关于他们族群的，也有关于他自己的，少年领着监护人往上面一点去，想带他参观一下自己曾经生活过的地方。当他指着那片伊万看见过许多次的空地，旁边用石头摞起来一座碑，从基尔伯特的语气中并不能听出什么：“那里就是我们未成年鲨鱼听长老们训导的地方，旁边的石碑就是我们需要学习的各种须知与传说，但是上一次我逃课了，从那以后看起来就有点乱套？”

小鲨鱼干笑两声，涩且沙哑，从胸膛里硬敲出来似的，伊万用腕足拍拍他。柔软灵活的吸盘抚摸着孩子光裸的背，基尔伯特耸耸肩膀，试图把会影响自己思考的腕足抖落下去，但意愿也并不强烈，在停顿中默许了如此行为。那块石碑上到底刻着些什么呢？伊万零星能够拼凑起来一点画面，基尔伯特梦到过长老们，多数面容早已模糊不清，不过石块上的画面比起人脸还要分明，伊万却没能完全读懂。分散的图像没有很好形成完整语句，鲨鱼们记录所用的并不是文字，基尔伯特还在他那里的时候就对着写满文字的书本发呆，还要追问伊万那些小鱼一样扁平的块块是些什么，教授了两天之后少年立刻就明白了这种所能写下来的语言完全没有精确度可言，歧义太多，没有任何实用价值。

原以为基尔伯特会领他往前去看看那块石碑，小鲨鱼扭头就往别处跑，还把伊万给丢下了。转眼他就跑没影，或许是躲到某块石头后面去了，与此同时海怪先生想着给少年留点自己的空间，于是独自一人行至碑面前查看起来。那块石碑并没有什么特别之处，就算可能是被使用了好久却完全没有想象中的光滑平整，凹凸的表面粗糙得很，就连上面刻下的图案有时都极难辨认。在这方面伊万就要感慨起陆地上人类文明中丰富多彩的艺术，也算是为数不多他会认可并赞赏的事物了。整个族群走前都收拾得干干净净，没有什么破旧残缺的日用品留下，就连他们夜间休息的洞穴中都空无一物，比伊万自己搬家都清理得干净。唯独漏了这块石板，孤零零地停留在空旷的土地中央，任由水波晃到其身上日复一日将它腐蚀。细小的贝类已经从底端逐渐往上攀附延伸，将石碑的基座作为巢穴对于它们来说是最好不过的地点了。伊万点亮腕足上的光源，低伏着身体一寸寸照着昏暗的下部，其余还匀出一条来帮他清扫掉一些还没紧紧贴住柱子的可怜小螺，海怪先生正试图寻找一些能够指明族群新栖息地的线索。但是基尔伯特干涩的声音从背后响起，打断了他查看的动作。

“别找了，下面不会有什么东西的。”小鲨鱼游过来凑到石碑前面，他与伊万贴得非常近，已经把自己的半边身体重量投在监护人胳膊上，那就好像是他现在唯一的依靠了。偏高的体温一波一波从旁递送过来，明明可能只是高了一点，却要把伊万的半身都灼出泡，就连基尔伯特周围的水都一并煮开沸腾了，他像是被扔在人类厨师汤锅里的无助章鱼，从八条腕足开始萎靡不振。脑中也糊涂，但伊万仍旧不希望基尔伯特弃他而去，如此的现状难不成是他的暗自许愿生了效？心脏同脸一块儿突突跳得飞快，血液直冲头部而来，无力招挡的时候海怪先生半天只能憋出一句：

“为什么？不检查看看又怎么会知道？”

基尔伯特古怪地瞥了他一眼，大概是想说“你脑子是不是糊涂了”，方才有了点大人模样，怎么看都不厌烦，眉毛蹙起有几分嗔怪，还有一些别扭与害羞，伊万围着他傻笑起来给自己解围。

“你是不是傻，这玩意儿一看就是已经坏了嘛！”基尔伯特一边摇头一边无视伊万过于愚蠢的问题，看起来他不太相信自己临时监护人一向灵活的脑袋突然变成这样，小孩儿脸上瞬间浮出了一层似有若无的嫌弃，“我们很早就不用它了，放在这里也就是个摆设，平时都是长老直接口述，什么要注意上面的世界啦、当心海底的怪物啦，你自己看板子就能看到上面有毁坏的痕迹。”

少年用细长的手指点了点石板表面，伊万顺着被他修得平整一新的月牙儿往下瞧去，就看到蜿蜒曲折的一溜儿碎痕，横贯在整块那上面。刚从远处眺望还没觉得奇怪，现在就看出端倪来，原来不是伊万阅读不了鲨鱼们的文字，只是破碎断裂成无法辨识的东西，由于错位而影响着感观。如果要那么拼接回去，伊万用腕足尝试了这么两下，简直是无用功，虽然断开却依旧沉重，他的小帮手们撒着娇并不想干这种累活儿。基尔伯特在一旁嘟囔着“别弄了这没啥用”，但海怪先生仍旧对自己可以修好这块石板抱有一丝希望。

他戏谑地调侃基尔伯特：“没准就是你弄坏的，不想好好读书就把东西给搞坏了，你说是不是？”

小孩儿的眼睛瞪得溜圆，摆了摆手辩解自己哪有那么大的胆子去搞坏长老的东西，从他记事起这块石板就已经是如此破败的模样。听伊万略带戏弄的嘲笑心下自然生出了许多不快，在胸前抱臂起来企图远离监护人伸过来想揽着他腰的手，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条线，什么话都不肯再说了，任由伊万自己去寻找石板上的机密。

当他这样的时候，已经抽条拔高的身体又显得稚嫩，小孩儿模样摆起来还是脱不开“任性”二字，腕足已悄然滑动上小鲨鱼的嘴角，在少年没留意的时候向上拉扯了两下，马上就得到了一连串的惊呼与泡泡：

“嘿！你干什么！”

基尔伯特皱着眉，当然伊万还是用腕足摁在上头轻松给抹平了，另外还有两根挠着小鲨鱼敏感的腋窝，让孩子哭笑不得只能破功。笑起来声音便不再那么沙哑，拔高了几分倒又有了清脆，他仍在变声阶段，海怪先生则希望这样的声音可以维持下来。

“小孩子就要多笑笑，别整天愁眉苦脸的，什么事情都有办法解决，你还太嫩了，生活就是要有起伏才多姿多彩嘛。”伊万最后压了下小鲨鱼的眉毛，将其彻底平展成可爱的弧度，那才满意地松开他，“万一他们就给你留下什么信息呢？如果你能自己找回到原来生活的区域，你看他们都没把这块石碑搬走，或许接着找找会有什么发现的。”

本质上伊万并不想让基尔伯特重新回去他的族群，这条雄性鲨鱼离成年并没有剩下多少时间，其实再与自己的族人居住在一起已经没有什么必要性，待在海怪先生那里倒全部都是好处。唯独他一鱼受偏爱，自己还没啥意识，仗着年长海怪的溺爱便有恃无恐，血气方刚的顶撞与争执已经在孩子养伤的阶段初现端倪，不过伊万倒一直觉得有趣，耐着性子陪他一块儿闹。要闹得海水翻过来谁也不得安宁，海怪先生的胸腔之中暖洋洋的，空空的缺口被什么东西填满了，满满当当快要溢出来，哪怕多么无底的瓶子都装不下，再一看的话，全都是基尔伯特这条天地都不怕的小鲨鱼给他留下的回忆。

不过他却害怕靠近海面的那一刹那，发抖又可怜兮兮，那样的触感还残存在伊万的记忆里。还是害怕陆地？害怕上面的世界？伊万又想着是不是会与他成长起来的环境有关，还有梦境中碎成一片片的红色海洋、雌性的哭叫，基尔伯特是一条孤儿。弟弟就更好命一些，身体没有病变，正常又健康，很快就被其他家庭领走，那些事情都变成了播放给海怪先生观看的影像，让他摸清了不少关于小鲨鱼身世的状况。他便对一块矗立在广场中央没有被搬走的石碑愈发好奇，为何独留这么一块东西下来而不随着集体一起离开，按照这个族群的习惯来看根本说不通道理。

“我才不小！我马上要成年了！”基尔伯特一边做着无效抱怨一边也好奇地对着石板不停张望，但他显然没有伊万上心，“也可能只是因为嵌在这里已经无法搬动了，我看这破烂玩意儿也不会有人需要，留在这里还省去麻烦了呢。以前一直挪动它，从很远的地方定居到这里之前也会专门让人护送这块石碑，我倒是看不出有什么必要性，都靠长老们的两张嘴皮子上下一翻，没用的也能给吹到海面上去。”

少年明显是不屑，看起来对制度深恶痛绝，伊万则觉得其中有什么蹊跷，继续拼凑损坏的信息。上面画着些奇形怪状的东西，看起来是某种生物，基尔伯特轻描淡写地说那抽象的玩意儿就是长老们口中一直提到的“海怪”，伊万给自己捏了把汗，不过贴近了看才发现全然不是那么回事。大抵与他的拟态有几分相似，他暗自笑话雕刻石板的工匠水平未免太次，完全把他给弄错了，看起来反倒与巨型乌贼有几分接近，可全然不是他呢！怪不得基尔伯特对他丝毫没有戒备心，原来根本没有找对参照物，伊万又重新抹了抹那个怪诞到有些让他发笑的图案，使了个简单的小魔法将其变得额外扭曲，就算是他未曾谋面的父母来了看见都不会认出那是他们儿子。

虽然有些不情愿，小鲨鱼也加入了寻找任何留言与线索的队列，尽管他嘴硬说着“这样也挺好，终于可以脱离集体独自生活了”，但不放过每一处细缝的微动作还是出卖了他，落在伊万的眼里便是对族人的依依不舍。如果用魔法的话，修复本就不是一件难事，但伊万并不想为此流露出太多关于自己的真实情况，就在刚才他还伪造了画像，要是此刻就被基尔伯特发现端倪便很难修复二人之间彼此信任的关系。小鲨鱼明显并没有特别在意，他本就很少研读这块石碑，更别提将上面的图像一一印在脑中，被伊万篡改过的看起来过分好笑的丑陋“海怪”小图在基尔伯特眼里还真的就是这么回事儿，一分不多，也一分不少。

连带着搜查了好几轮，伊万从糟糕离谱的创世神话一路看到关于“自己”详尽的解说，还有海面上人类世界的危险，从这里便看出一点基尔伯特对上头发怵的由来，不过好像并不完全如此，有什么不可逾越的沟壑埋藏在小孩儿的心底。基尔伯特发牢骚的时候就会采取十分粗鲁的举动，他大力拂过粗糙石板，说话声音也粗声粗气，不停干扰伊万工作进展，还把摇摇欲坠的一小块角给敲掉了。捣鼓了好一会儿都没什么进展，正如基尔伯特所介绍的那样，这就是一块毫无信息留下的破烂石板，搬离此地的那些鲨鱼们没有人留意他们走失的青少年。

“之前也发生过这种事，所以一旦有小孩离开族群回不来，我们就会集体搬迁，抹去一切存在过的痕迹，以免被什么东西追踪到。”等伊万把石板上面雕刻的故事给看了个够，基尔伯特才将族群的某个秘密和盘托出，叙述残忍物语的时候也如此轻描淡写，仿佛与他无关似的。

如果是那样的话便也能说通，伊万眼尖，又在边缘不起眼的暗处发现了什么。那是一段细小的图像，也不如正面那里刻得仔细，粗糙又深浅不一的线条令人很容易便忽略，但不正常的阴影还是叫伊万给看到了。他拉基尔伯特来看，明显是刻了一条小鱼，剩下的东西他便猜不出了，只好让小鲨鱼亲自来辨认解读。气氛就凝固起来，在这般清澈干净的环境中都能瞧见一方粘稠的漩涡，基尔伯特方才还笑得弯弯的眉峰垮下来，嘴唇则微微张开。用舌尖急促地舔舔两片薄薄唇瓣，就连下颌的微小抖动都清晰可见。可怖的静默大约持续了十几秒，猛然之间他从梦中惊醒过来一样弹跳而起，将自己推离石碑，扭头在伊万疑惑的目光中逃开了。少年往高大巍峨的海底石柱上攀登，尾巴急促地帮助他保持平衡，速度快到连海怪先生都无法及时反应，还有点纳闷，最后他钻进一个小洞穴后便失去了踪影。

伊万在原地停留了一会儿，一条腕足朝上指着基尔伯特消失在其后的洞穴入口，其余则不知道自己该停留在哪儿，就在刚刚它们都没去及时阻拦小鲨鱼冲向空荡的洞穴，伊万的大脑也并无下达指令的意愿。他等着基尔伯特主动从洞口探出脑袋，在过了令人不安的一些时间之后，渐起的担忧才爬上了伊万的身体。后背上的海怪印记隐隐发烫，伸手去抓了抓，自基尔伯特出现在他的世界之中开始，时不时会发作，以前从未有过，伊万也无法在任何一本书籍上找到对此的记载。手指摸上印记却又感觉不到热度，皮肤下面倒突突跳着，有时还会像有什么在其中蠕动，虽不影响生活但总归是有点别扭，又有一股期待着破壳而出的冲动，当他望着小鲨鱼开始发呆的时候便会掀起如此反应。

现在又在那里燎着，指尖都摁不下去，止不住其中正在蠕动的玩意儿，作为这具身体的主人他也有无法掌控自己的时刻。伊万叹了口气，顺着下唇溜出一连串的水泡泡，原本基尔伯特喜欢玩他弄出来的奇特水泡，颜色靓丽，与别人搞出来的普通款都不相同。嵌在小孩儿脸上的两颗琉璃珠子中倒映出来的只有伊万一人，全身心都被海怪先生的举动牵着跑，他体内的不明物体的蠕动从那一天便悄然开始了。

可能基尔伯特正是他身体异变的主要原因，伊万本想多避开一点距离，对于暴露身份的担忧日渐增长，从小鲨鱼偶尔展露的落寞神情里也为他的忧虑增添了愧疚。明明只要狠心回去自己的封闭领地再也不出来就能解决所有的事情，已经将基尔伯特送回原来的住址，多生出来的是非都应该与伊万无关才对，但那沮丧且无助的背影一直敲打着他内心最柔软的一块空地，在吐息了一连串斑斓泡沫与叹息之后，伊万还是无法彻底回归他过往一成不变的生活。于是，腕足带领他绕着石柱拾阶往上，在他所处的更深的海底里有比这跟石柱更壮观的岩石，却没它看起来充满生气，或者说，曾经充满生气。这是一根被抹上各种色彩的居住地，一片片规模的洞穴之前都是鲨鱼们日常起居的地方，底层空间比较大，大概是给年迈的长老们居住的，稀疏凿出几个来，洞口也开得很大，方便老人们来回进出。洞穴盘着岩石纹路螺旋遍布，全都空空荡荡，伊万留意过几个，什么东西都没在其中留下，确实同小鲨鱼所说的如出一辙，在搬离之际将生活痕迹清理完全，没留下一丝有效线索。

最后他在接近顶层的一间洞穴中找到了把自己蜷缩起来的少年。小鲨鱼盘了盘自己的尾巴，好给伊万让出一个足够宽敞的空间，不过就算海怪先生再如何弯腰低头、将自己折叠起来，这个洞穴对他来说真的过于小了。其实已经张开了的基尔伯特也并不适应这么一个环境，他们俩的脑袋都抵着天花板，伊万更是如此，就连脖子都要扭曲成奇怪的弧度，最后他只能像基尔伯特一样顺势在岩洞的地板上躺了下来。在昏暗的室内他都能看清基尔伯特脸上不悦的神情，但此刻他应该装作不知道，伊万便朝自己闹起脾气的小孩眨眨眼，扮了个俏皮的鬼脸。

“这是我之前一直住着的家。”基尔伯特闷闷不乐，不过他并没有抗拒监护人的出现，他倒还希望伊万能找到他，有些话不吐不快。

多少能猜到几分，不过海怪先生对于小孩儿居然真的住在这么小的空间中感到些微惊讶，连尾巴都不能完整舒展开来，更别提伊万有八条腕足，此刻它们都委屈地绞在一块儿，也不再暗自争斗了。基尔伯特两条手臂都枕在脑后，他扭了扭身体稍微舒展了一下，试图给自己找到一个更为合适的姿势，伊万就搬了一条腕足来托住他。小鲨鱼继续说下去：“我从很小的时候就待在这里了，一开始和弟弟两人居住，不过路德维希很快便被其他鲨鱼收养，我的经历可就不一般呢。”停顿了一下，似乎是在寻找一个合适的措辞，顺势就钻到伊万怀里，两人挤在一块儿望着黑黢黢的岩洞顶端。

“你没被什么人收养吗？”不过话一出口就察觉到了自己纯属没话找话，少年的白眼就算是在昏暗的环境中也十分清晰，不过伊万更认为那是自己臆想出来的。小鲨鱼清了清喉咙要继续说，他对伊万打断自己话头很是不满。

“当然啦！本大爷可是无所不能超独立！这里的一切都是我一手包办，就连……哎不对，你怎么又来打岔？”基尔伯特朝上顶了顶，头顶刚好撞在伊万的下巴上，听闻伊万低低叫了一声才显露出满意的神色，“你是不是脑子不好使了？当然是因为他们没有一个人懂得欣赏本大爷的英姿，还老说什么我应该活不到成年，真是没有一点道理可言，这不是还好好活着吗？”

也就只有基尔伯特的皮肤散着淡光才让这个洞穴不那么阴森，伊万的腕足们都听话收起来了，小鲨鱼成长的地方比起海怪先生的旧居来则更简陋。没有什么装饰，家具都是简单的几样旧物，石头随便垒一垒就算有张床。很难想象少年在这里度过了最应该被家人呵护的岁月，但基尔伯特看起来并没有感到有什么不满和羞愧，周围族人对他的评价才更能令他愤愤不平。连平时很少使用的自称口癖都漏出来了，丝毫不加掩饰，将对自己所受不公平待遇的抱怨一股脑儿都倒了出来。从如何被其他幼鲨欺负到他反击成功，伊万又沿着小孩儿自己的口述过了一遍前半段人生剧情，细节更充分，基尔伯特讲述故事的口吻轻之又轻，总觉得像在转述别人的事。

刚刚那石碑角落里的图案明显让他情绪低落，惊恐又愤怒，一缕缕绕在伊万心头扎成了结，他想要问：那段图案代表了什么？为什么你立刻跑开了？你现在怎么又像无事发生一样？

“……然后我就把那个混蛋揍了一顿，当时事情还闹挺大的，都把长老们给惹生气了呢！但不是他的错吗为什么最后反倒怪在我头上，还惩罚我饿两天肚子……喂伊万！”基尔伯特尖尖怪叫一下，可把走神的海怪先生给唤了回来，“你到底有没有在听我说话？”

没等伊万接上他便紧紧续了下去，许是有三四件想要一块儿吐露出来的事情，撞到一起最后支支吾吾蹦出来几个破碎的词，上下嘴唇碰了碰，立刻就被来不及收回去的尖牙给撕破个小口。

血珠轻巧渗出，好似一颗小小的珍珠。

在小鲨鱼吸着气用舌尖舔走了去的当儿，伊万向他抛出了关于那小幅图像的问题，看基尔伯特囫囵转了一圈灵活的舌头，圆滚滚的小粒珍珠很快就不见踪影，大抵是在搜肠刮肚某个合适的回答。基尔伯特周身泛起的朦胧光晕固然是好，但如果此时能够有更多一些安慰的话，少年可能愿意在这件事上深挖下去。于孩子看不太着的盲区里海怪先生捏了下拳头，还是要装模做样一下，松开之后便将熟悉的星星们给送到他们瞧着的洞穴内壁上。再偷偷看眼挨着自己的那条鱼作何表情，红彤彤的一片瞬间被惊喜点亮，偶尔想来，可能比天上的星子还好看半分也说不定。

“你怎么搞来的！这星星，这星星之前不是在你家里吗？你把它们也带上做什么？哪儿有地方让你藏呀？”基尔伯特想问问清楚，晃着伊万的胳膊不给他什么思考时间，同一个炮台那样朝祸乱人间的海怪开火。

“随手带来的，体积这么小随便放在哪里都行。这没什么秘密，倒是那幅刻出来的画，上面是什么意思？有没有实用信息可以知道你们族人搬到哪里去了？”肯定要伪造出来一个巧合，也并没有想要完全解释，话头一转便重新回到寻找基尔伯特族人的正轨上面来。

嘴角伤口痊愈后还生了层痂，褐色脱落之后留下浅浅一圈粉，比其他地方更白一点，基尔伯特就着那块皮肤附近咬了咬，手握起复又松开，刚还弯起的弧度也就逐渐垮塌下来。听起来在咬牙切齿，多说两句又不那么肯定，基尔伯特用模糊的气音说：“应该是很久之前的了，没有什么特别的信息……是一段羞辱和诅咒，我甚至都不知道是谁刻咋在这里的，以前我确实招人嫌，惹毛过很多大小孩，可能是其中某一位吧。”

躺在海怪先生怀里的他耸耸肩膀，同时还去摸自己鼻尖，挺翘的鼻梁就是这么出来的？他又是那么沮丧，大概在伊万叫他去辨认图像之前确实也此抱有什么特别的期待，如果是幼弟留下待他哪日回来查看的信息就好了，可希望总是那样一个接着一个被刺破，徒留一地肮脏的腐水。

为什么呢？就算早就知道原因，基尔伯特对着无人之境才愿意分享，生拉硬拽从肚肠之中剖开来，先是一遍遍拿给自己看，对伊万的信任看来也只有一半。一半都还没有，三分之一，要么更少，不亲口讲述自己，不当面探询同伴，养伤的时候更像搭伙过日子，伊万从没进过基尔伯特心里吗？刚那声声带着迫切的追问倒更像是伊万在向基尔伯特确认自己于他是何种角色，他是什么地位，他是什么意思，你要不要回来跟我一块儿生活，话到嘴边又用消失不见的鲨鱼族群来掩盖了。

星星毫不知情，眨呀眨的，用作发光鲨鱼的简单陪衬，连自己的命运都无法掌握呢。可选择权实打实落在了基尔伯特手里，伊万握了握孩子的几根指头，真的将关于未来的选择交给了他。如果小鲨鱼准备与他一道待到正式成年的话，沉船墓地的巢穴那里可得好好修缮一番，伊万盘算起之后的打算，基尔伯特茫茫然闯进两粒无垠的紫色水体，而伊万也正默默注视着他，等待发落二人接下去命运的抉择。


	10. Chapter 10

宏伟的沉船群落在基尔伯特眼前徐徐展开，神气的桅杆依旧挺拔，矗立在远处俨然成为了某种地标。仅远远看着就足够令一个孩子兴奋不已，小鲨鱼看起来早把族人扔下他不管不顾的忧郁全部给抛到脑后去，跟在伊万身边止不住地大呼小叫。

“这就是你家吗！你怎么找到这种地方的！”少年撇开海怪先生朝前游了一些，银白的头发看起来愈发健康，不似落在深海洞穴里时候那般枯，蓬勃的生命力已经全部重回孩子体内。斑斓的鱼群惊慌失措地散开，基尔伯特冲进倒霉鬼中间去，双臂张大平摊而开，单单凭健壮的尾巴就又翻了一个漂亮的跟头。同样闪着银光的小鱼们四处找不到出路，被顽皮的小鲨鱼堵在一块儿，只好将他团团围起，漂亮的螺旋便这样降临了。水与生物之间的摩挲沙沙作响，可把海怪先生回家的路也塞住了，伊万无奈又欢喜地叫了两声基尔伯特名字，没等来小鲨鱼的一点回应。

他耐心等候着，鱼群庞大又混乱，不过很快就有序起来，托着少年徐徐往上升了一小段。一个看似柔软的团体，只要一尾朝着某个方向游动起来，其余全部都紧接着跟上，统一打着转，成为了海中的团云。仅能从鱼儿们构筑起的包围中堪堪窥到一两处小孩儿白亮的身体，不愿再漏出更多一点了，他就那样穿梭在巨网与绵云之间不断向上，尾巴尖甩动着攀了攀。又突然调转了个方向，把小鱼群耍得团团转，朝下急急坠落，要让所有鱼都跟上他矫健的步调。来回翻滚追逐了几圈过后基尔伯特才从里头钻出来，伸一根手臂破开重围后露出一颗快活的脑袋，这才放过了那些可怜无助的小家伙们。却还是没玩够的样子，直到伊万将他带至沉船巢穴门口，小鲨鱼仍频频回头去探究四周靓丽的环境。

从临时监护人变成正式的，伊万很快就晋升了，这样的决定不过是在几十秒中之内做出的。基尔伯特几乎没怎么思考，拉着伊万就离开了那片会让他伤心的旧地，他们重新回到海怪先生的结界之内，少年就只沉默着最后看了那块孤零零立着残破石碑的空地一眼。原本还以为是要再次回到被海草小径圈起来的宁静洞穴，不过很快他便发现伊万走了另外一条让他完全陌生的路。从作为缓冲区的无人之境离开之后伊万拉着他开始朝浅一点的海域行进，基尔伯特好奇中夹带着一丝不安，不过待在监护人身边并没有多少危机意识，他们可以保护彼此的不是吗？怀揣着如此的想法一路被带至沉船墓地，几乎像是色彩缤纷的另一块世界，才使他明白一些原来自己曾经的生活空间是如此狭隘的道理。

伊万推开他现居地的门，原本快要腐烂而摇摇欲坠的木头已经被他用魔法加固过，也因此被装饰成了海怪先生喜欢的风格。舷窗也被清理得锃亮，基尔伯特被引入之后还好奇地透过窗户朝外张望了几下，马上就被大马林鱼凑过来的眼珠子给吓得往后退了退，撞到正准备去收拾地上杂物的监护人。手比大脑更快反应，摇摇晃晃着在空中胡乱抓取，想要找到一个平衡支点，却好巧不巧勾到伊万围巾的下摆，也把海怪先生给拉了个猝不及防。

看来下次要给围巾打上结了，伊万随着小鲨鱼一并摔倒下去的时候脑海里突兀地冒出这么个念头，两下一弄便箍得更紧，伊万则更紧张它会不会就此滑掉而将自己掩盖许久的秘密曝光出来。目前看起来还好端端系在脖子上头，混乱之中脑袋敲到了低矮的梁，力道有些大，眼前还能见到一小片青黑相间的星星，眼皮合起来也是某种条件反射。可还没等他从疼痛中缓过来，基尔伯特便推了推他，伊万睁开眼看看四周，小鲨鱼被他的八条腕足压在身下，尾巴在船舱地板上扭着试图聚力起来，但光滑的平面令他使不上多少力，任何努力也都无济于事。单拎一条腕足出来看的话已经有些分量，八条一起则更为沉重，伊万还茫然地一手捂头、另一只手撑在基尔伯特旁边，将少年罩进自己庞大的阴影之中。

这会儿才初现点怪物的迹象，从基尔伯特角度往上看的话就像是变了一张面孔，头发凌乱着翘起，露出一小片额头，红彤彤的擦伤竟在伊万脸上看起来有几分狰狞，也可能是背对着光的缘故，下颌弧度削成了一道俊朗的海底山峰。脸颊两侧不应该是有些肉嘟嘟的吗？从另一个角度看倒是别种模样，阴影那么深、那么沉，隆起的鼻梁将原本熟悉的脸分成截然不同的两半，一阴一阳，眼珠子还在暗处泛出丛丛幽紫光芒。他不禁怀疑，这样的生物是真实存在于世界上的吗？会不会更像是自己做了场还没来得及清醒过来的长梦，再待到他真的醒过来，基尔伯特其实并没有偷偷离开自己的族人并走失，而他只是在长老们单调的故事里睡着了呢？伊万，这个救了他一命的陌生人，此刻令少年想到自己从对方的书中见到的图像，油彩颜料已经斑驳，就算任何怪物的形态都无法与伊万本人相匹配，但少见的紫色眼睛还是在他脑中埋下了一粒种子。

将基尔伯特硌得有些疼。

当伊万不笑的时候看起来还真有那么回事，阴森恐怖团结起来变成黑线缓缓往小鲨鱼身上攀附缠绕，高大身影徐徐向他逼近，先前因为误会而起的恐惧重回基尔伯特体内。他浑身发抖，原本总是兴奋地扯着大嗓门叫起来，此时只会小声地唤着伊万名字，轻之又轻，一点威慑力都没有。谁被这么一位大家伙压在身下都不会有恰好的反应，不过很快伊万就回过神，匆忙从少年身上下来。腕足好似也恢复了点意识，难不成刚刚也被撞得晕头转向？基尔伯特一边怀疑着是不是自己鲁莽的行为才造就了这场小小事故，一边握住伊万递过来的手，借势从光滑的地板上起来了。

气氛也没非常尴尬，海怪先生微微含起胸，不停确认着自己围巾是否还完整挂在脖子上，比什么都宝贝他那条织物的样子。很快就证明是虚惊一场，他重新恢复镇定，额头鼓起来的包使他看起来略有点滑稽。基尔伯特笑起来，一排已经被自己监护人打理得趋向于完美的尖牙根根分明，是个分外好看的露齿笑容，伊万躲闪着小鲨鱼追上他的炯炯目光，扭开头脸红起来。基尔伯特还偏要凑上来看，都直接怼到他下巴，横冲直撞地，海怪先生低低头一下就能看到长又翘的银白色睫毛。扑闪扑闪，海蛞蝓都不这么翻折着飞舞呢！

还是不能继续分神下去了，伊万直起身体，一旦他做出如此举动，腕足们立刻做出响应，牵起基尔伯特到处乱摸且不安分的手，穿过一扇扇门廊往船舱内部去。小鲨鱼抓着伊万的某根腕足，原本粗壮到足够对许多中大型海洋生物造成威慑的腕足在他这里倒像是条乖乖宠物，任凭少年如何揉搓捏打都没回击过，要是被那群从没什么好心眼的海豚了瞧见了马上就要故作惊讶去笑话伊万呢。这条船内部已经被改装一新，在保留人类喜好的奢靡风格之外更加上了海洋的原始风貌，海怪先生对自己混搭出来的全新风格颇为自豪，可对上基尔伯特这条不懂得鉴赏也没什么兴趣的小家伙儿来说，与他自己居住的朴素洞穴也差不了多少。按照基尔伯特的理论，只要能够睡觉，什么地方都可以被接纳，经久漂泊与独自生活造就了孩子这般性格，现在的监护人却还想着能否有一些改变的余地。

在基尔伯特做出最终选择之前伊万已经为他准备好了一个专属的窝，他领着小鲨鱼踏进房间，满意地环顾了下周围，曾经倒下的瓷器已经被稳稳放在架子上面，用作装饰的物品还有许多，他颇为喜欢一些琥珀，往这间不大的室内晕染起迷人的柔和光泽。部分琥珀是从沉船中搜刮的，还有一些他偶尔会从靠海的岸边捡到，用腕足卷着带回巢穴里悉心收藏，不管谁看了都会喜欢这些美丽宝石。

“到了，就是这儿，你以后就住这里吧。”伊万扭头望着飘于他身旁的小孩儿，还差一些时日才会成年的小鲨鱼看起来有些惊讶，稚嫩的神情浮现在一张已经逐渐张开的青春期脸庞上还有些怪异呢，可伊万心里却滋滋朝外冒着甜水。腕足仍旧被少年握着，却没有那么紧张，看来放松不少，不再惦念自己流离失所，看来这么间像样的巢穴足以收买孩童的心，叫他什么都顾不上去想了。

可基尔伯特大概天生就不是一条会遵循既定原则来做事的鱼儿，在当天半夜就悄悄潜入自己监护人的房间，蹲在伊万面前盯了好久，直到海怪先生睁开眼才扭捏地退开一些距离。尚不明确到底发生了什么，伊万还以为有什么生物闯进来了，一个人的时候他就喜欢屏蔽所有的亮光，这才借着室内唯一的光源模模糊糊看明白了这位“不速之客”到底是谁。基尔伯特捧着伊万拿回来的小熊布偶，见他表情没有那么不耐烦之后才可怜兮兮地蹭了过来。

这孩子用尾巴尖颇为亲昵地挠挠海怪先生的腕足，伊万只得分开一些老家伙儿们好让少年窝进来，基尔伯特马上找好舒适的位置与姿势，便赖着他不走了。经过一次惊醒之后头还有些发懵，不过腕足们贴心地支撑着伊万好让他重新躺回去，伊万顺了顺基尔伯特的后背，问他怎么这时候过来。斟酌了几下，本想用“又做噩梦了吗？”，不过伊万是怎么知道小鲨鱼频繁回顾凶险梦境的，咀嚼了几遍之后才放弃使用这个词汇。

倒看起来有点得寸进尺，基尔伯特并没有向他传达到某种自己恐惧、不安的讯号，只是又往伊万温暖的腕足丛里挤了挤，靠在监护人的胸口，并将自己翻了个面，耳朵不停往上拱，快要戳到伊万的脖子才停止。他轻轻哼了两声，彻底闭眼不准备理睬伊万。

这静谧的空间之中两颗心脏有力搏动着，到海怪先生再次睡着之前竟逐渐同步起来，往室内输送去和谐轻快的音调。

还是很像不真实的场景，等到白日彻底到来而再次睁开眼，伊万依旧没觉得领着被自己救下的小鲨鱼回来常住巢穴是一件会真实发生在他身上的事。他伸手向一旁探去，基尔伯特睡得很沉，轻轻推他还起不到什么作用，少年嘟哝一下滚到另一边，继续将自己埋在蓬松的海怪腕足堆里。硬要说的话，伊万想到了喜欢躲在海葵丛中的小丑鱼，基尔伯特是不是也出于某种防护意识呢？现在醒来还没什么特别之事，他沿着软软趴在一旁的鲨鱼尾巴往上摸摸，尽管浅色星斑隐隐密布开在上面很是好看，手感却不顺滑，鳞片很硬，扎在伊万手心。

睡着的时候基尔伯特时不时还会弄出一些可爱的噪音，经历了一连串的打击之后孩子终于有了固定居所，紧绷着的精神也松弛下来，累与困一并涌上来占据着他的神经中枢。所以才会睡得如此沉，嘴微微张开，就算背过身去换了个姿势也会有轻微鼾声，一连串的小气泡从唇边逸出飘到伊万手边。用手指便能轻松戳破，海怪先生等孩子自然醒也挺无聊，便这样玩起来，好像回到他还是幼年一样。那时候是他自给自足，还没逮到小宠物给他制造麻烦呢，从尾巴蜿蜒向上就来到了与上身相连的背鳍，伊万着重揿揿那块儿，他喜欢这个部位。

一块突兀的缺陷与凹槽，这样小鲨鱼才不高兴地醒过来，手往背后来回一拍便把伊万掀开，这么快就露出真面目，海怪先生的脸面可要往哪儿搁呢？悉悉索索的声音从身侧传来，基尔伯特开始起身，白晃晃的背部轻轻弯折，向内耸起肩胛，伊万不由自主地又伸手摸了摸那两块突起的骨头。薄薄的皮肤包裹着突兀的硬骨，基尔伯特双手撑在地板上，头则稍稍侧过来点，却被垂下的散发遮挡了大部分表情，伊万从背后看不清楚。他那个角度只能见到低低垂着的眼皮与睫毛，少年一直盯着地面，似是发呆，默许着伊万对他过分亲昵的抚摸。戒备心早就收起来了，没准基尔伯特正期待这个来自长辈与监护人的呵护，他还什么都没体会过呢。

有些太瘦了，伊万琢磨着，得给少年多补充点营养才好。与同等年龄段的鲨鱼相比，基尔伯特的体型并不能算大，尽管身体与面部轮廓已经趋向于完全的成年体，骨骼定型是更早之前的事，不过一个人生活确实造就了很多遗憾。骨头根根分明，在刚与伊万相遇那会儿还能看到胸下肋骨线条，这段时间应该增重不少，逐渐不那么瘦小了。训练又是另外一件至关重要的事，尽管海怪先生更愿意留小鲨鱼永远待在他这里做一条无忧无虑的快活小鱼，但基尔伯特看起来十分向往独立的成年生活，少年依旧缺少部分完全自理的本领，况且他们俩约定好会有一些补充性质的学习，现在看来倒要变成全职授课了。也许同样能够强身健体？伊万已经在心里为基尔伯特准备好一天的行程安排了。

“该起来了，我们今天要分配你接下去的生活计划。”伊万搓着小鲨鱼洁白的背，再往上是脖颈，他也喜欢后颈那一撮嫩肉。基尔伯特战栗了一下，微小的颤抖被海怪先生看在眼中，不过很快小鲨鱼就翻身起来准备去做每日的牙龈护理。尽管依然带着点不情愿，在伊万强硬的坚持下少年还是妥协了，从一开始要被监护人追在身后抓去刷牙，到现在学会自己使用清洁工具，基尔伯特离自己脱离长辈照顾而正式成年又往前迈了一步。

伊万还不急着起来，懒洋洋地盘踞在地上凝视他那令人操心的孩子拿牙刷往自己嘴里来回戳。一把快要秃掉的牙刷进进出出，脆弱的木柄看起来马上就要被基尔伯特用过大的手劲拗断，可海怪先生手肘搁在船舱的窗户上，头也轻轻靠过去，散漫得宛若这件事根本不是在他管辖范围之内。

直到那木头牙刷发出使人难以忍受的尖啸，我们的这位根本没安什么好心的海怪先生才开了口，音调拖得老长，仿佛是从好远的地方在叫他的宠物：“基尔，你拿牙刷的姿势不对，快停下来吧，那小玩意儿都快要被你弄坏啦！”

小鲨鱼又快速向内戳了几下才停下来，一颗毛头随水波上下起伏，过会儿之后猛然转头，恶狠狠地瞪着伊万。瞧伊万那副事不关己的模样！嘴角古怪地上扬，还要装作自己并没有十分在意，可恶作剧的心思全都从眼底呼之欲出啦。

“你以为是谁造成的问题？我根本就不想刷该死的牙！”要露出凶狠模样，嘴巴一咧可以开很大，基尔伯特呲着牙冲伊万低吼，把对监护人的不满悉数砸过去。可能还维持着一丝理智而没有把牙刷也一并扔到海怪先生身上，在众目睽睽之下他愤然用最大的力气最后刷了两下，从舱门后面消失了。最后牙刷还是被掰得几近弯折，显然是不能再用了，要说室内到底有没有那么多双眼睛，腕足们都选择闭起自己能发光的斑点。

伊万这才从伏卧着的地板上起来，嘴角那丛悠然的微笑大概是本场小冲突至关重要的导火索，待到他整理完毕去巢穴外面找基尔伯特的时候，小鲨鱼就停在离沉船不远的一片珊瑚礁旁。看起来百无聊赖，无所事事地戳起拼命想要将自己缩起来的海葵，连伊万游到他面前投下片阴影都不予以理睬。海怪先生蹲在一旁的岩石上观察了几秒，基尔伯特就当他完全不存在，自顾自继续摆弄石头与可怜的小鱼，把监护人彻底晾在一边。不过这也难不倒伊万，这一天并没有多少安排，他需要去布置陷阱，是日常工作，然后去检查一下正在实验中的海胆牧场，都可以教小鲨鱼参与进来。基本的起居是他所需要学会的，如果都不愿意花时间与力气来劳作，又怎么能够顺利从海怪先生的课堂中顺利毕业呢？

他起身佯装要走，垂着眼睛朝下看，果不其然被他逮到一个正在偷瞄的小家伙。少年还自以为隐藏很好，殊不知僵硬的动作早已将他出卖。伊万勾勾嘴角，那反正是一个基尔伯特看不到的死角，有什么坏想法都可以在此得到落实，于是他就在即将转过身去的那一刹那突然伸出手，将小鲨鱼猝不及防地抱了起来。

果然很轻。伊万的第一个反应便是如此，基尔伯特尖叫着挣扎起来，开口就是难听的词语，把海怪先生的祖宗们全都问候了一遍。手握成拳头捶打着正在进行恶作剧的监护人，然而并没有派上什么用，他被拦腰抱住，什么力气都使不上。力量的悬殊在这儿也体现得淋漓尽致，小鲨鱼只能逞嘴上功夫，伊万将手臂勒紧了些，兴许是压着突出的肋骨，基尔伯特渐渐没声了。

“乖一点，嗯？我们要去做正事了，你不想到了成年礼那天还什么技能都没学会吧？”唇瓣点在基尔伯特竖起的耳廓旁，尖角被染上一层浅色的粉，随着细小的绒毛一块儿在水波中轻微晃动。基尔伯特轻不可闻地答应一声，伊万却还要嫌他没有听够，对着少年敏感的耳垂又哈一口气，小鲨鱼扭捏着大力点点头。

这才是他的乖孩子，伊万松开对少年的禁锢，基尔伯特仍有些发怵，亦步亦趋地跟在监护人身边往珊瑚礁外游。刚开始还闷闷不乐，垂着头不知道在嘟哝什么，就连伊万那样好的听力都捕捉不到信息，不过很快就就被更为斑斓和多样的鱼群吸引过去注意力，连五彩海藻都成为他探究对象。能够快速转变心态是件好事，伊万领着小孩儿来到他往常布置陷阱的地方，叫他在一块硕大的岩石后头耐心待着。基尔伯特时不时探头出来想看看伊万在做什么，总能被监护人发现，喝令他把头缩回去，他只能望着伊万宽阔的后背，那位好先生到底在干嘛呢？

对于伊万他并没有做过太多了解，深海之底神秘的独居客，凭空出现在他危在旦夕的生活里，像块歪打正着的木板，恰当的时机可以让他恰好握住，基尔伯特不能期待更多了。他原本没什么特别的兴致，但随着共处一室的时间不断被拉长，对于想要揭开伊万跟前神秘面纱的欲望日益膨胀。还不够亲近，哪怕已经成为正式监护人，伊万刻意要隐瞒某些事情的样子处处可见，总藏着一份秘密，而基尔伯特自认为天生的寻宝猎人，他想去挖掘那份大礼。不管什么样的结果他都会接纳吗？小鲨鱼偶尔也会问起自己，哪怕得知最不好的那种信息他还会继续信任伊万吗？设想过好几个场景与答案，他与监护人大吵一架，亦或是赌气不理睬他，但从内心深处，这位原本只是陌生人的大家伙儿在不知不觉中已经成为最为亲近的家人。不过能有什么特别大的问题呢？基尔伯特暗暗宽慰自己，最坏的打算无非是伊万准备把自己养肥之后再吃，不过这对他的监护人来说倒有些得不偿失，起码他要浪费掉好多食物才能将一条未成年鲨鱼的胃给填满。

在小鲨鱼胡思乱想琢磨如何从原形毕露的凶猛猎食者手中逃脱的同时，我们的海怪先生还在仔细检查自己早前布下的陷阱。轻飘飘的围巾使他很不安心，生怕从这近距离中被基尔伯特看出来什么端倪。如果有什么办法能把他脖子上那一圈细小的触手裙边给掩盖掉就好了，让其长回去、缩进皮肉里，他说自己是个完全正常无害的生物会更加可信一些。他一直在努力，尝试了很多办法都无济于事，非常集中精神也只能消去短短几秒钟，无法完全做到隐藏。那块腺体隐隐作痛，扎在伊万颈侧让他偶尔寝食难安，就算没有小鲨鱼的出现，他也十分想要去除这块从体外长进心头的病症。海怪之所以有别于其他生物正因为这片独特腺体，拿他所知的分别住在遥远不同海域的族人们来说，每位先生或是小姐都在身体的各个部位留存有一片足足能使个体发狂的腺体，成为深海恐惧的源泉。如果真的能够完全去除掉就好了，伊万急切地想要知道方法，翻遍了全部有过记载的传录都找不到任何解答，历史中只有一位古代海怪完成过如此壮举，可连那位的传记与详细描述都少得可怜，线索已被掐断许久了。

又回到没什么趣事的状态，基尔伯特等得就快要睡过去，不过马上伊万就过来找他，手里凭空变出两个篮子，拿了一个放到他手里。这又是从哪儿掏出来的？少年疑惑地看看监护人，明明出门的时候还两手空空，莫非全部藏在那看似轻盈的围巾下面？伊万指使他跟上，并没有游开多少距离便来到一块由高矮不同海草围起来的小片空地，错落有致的排布令基尔伯特莫名回想起临时让他养伤用的洞窟。这里便是伊万下放诱饵的地方，隐形的魔法阵已经布置完毕，海怪先生刚刚便是在做这事，现在只需小鲨鱼亲自播撒下去就能完成最后的步骤。

今天是预计要抓捕大鱼的日子，伊万希望能够搞到一条足以让他们二人饱餐一顿的鱼，基尔伯特需要一次出色的胜利来庆祝他的全新生活。篮子中有一些新鲜的乌贼尸块，伊万提前了几天为这场至关重要的狩猎准备好了所有物品，他猎杀了几只乌贼，当时还被喷了一脸墨汁，折腾了好久才将自己清理干净。处理好尸体后便保留到现在，过去也没几天时日，伊万自然有一套防腐的办法，这样还能吸引到一些有效猎物。

“现在你要学会的是如何利用诱饵来引出更大的猎物，”伊万耐心地指导着基尔伯特，小鲨鱼看起来严肃极了，手紧紧握着篮子中的死鱿鱼，“思考要把它们放在哪里非常重要，当你手上只有几条小猎物而那并不能使你饱腹的时候就可以尝试这么做，你能找到下风口在哪儿吗？”

基尔伯特有些犹豫，伊万开始了正式教学，却连招呼都没打一声，他就像变了个人，对孩子严厉不少。下风口，在海底要如何来判断呢？少年闭上眼睛想要感受洋流的走向，调动起全身的感官去嗅闻从遥远裂谷底部吹上来的风，泡沫从他身上节节败退，细微的凉意擦过胳膊上的神经元，好似那里盛开一张网，把他所需的信息给捕捉进来了。当他睁开眼，基尔伯特似乎就定位到了自己应该放下诱饵的地方，这种方式以前从未在鲨鱼课堂中学过，没有一条鲨鱼会格外注重这方面培训，甚至都没人提到过呢。在擅用蛮力取胜的鲨鱼群体中，靠诱饵被视为投机取巧，作为捕猎者应该引以为耻，绝不可以使用如此下作的手段。基尔伯特一开始听到还惊讶许久，可从伊万看来捕猎该有千千万万种方式方法，没有人有权利去规定其中的优劣之分，谁会想和饿肚子与否过不去呀？

伊万游到更远处的海草旁边再次查看了一下，确保准备工作万无一失，从他搬到这边之后隔三岔五就在做这事，方便且收获颇丰，是非常不错的懒人之选。随后他折返回来，基尔伯特有些紧张地盯着他看，伊万笑着摸摸孩子脑袋，鼓励他做出自己的选择。雪白的鱿鱼肉被放置在基尔伯特选定的方位上，静静地沉在海床上面，承载了一大一小二人对于上钩一条大鱼的全部期待。


	11. Chapter 11

“那可是大丰收呀！”就算已经过了有一段时日，基尔伯特依旧对自己的初次捕猎津津乐道。他们正在前往海胆实验牧场的路上，小鲨鱼胳膊上挎着个小竹篮，兴高采烈地与自己监护人描述那条猎物。手臂伸得老长，伊万担心起他会不会把篮子给甩出去。

一条品质相当不错的金枪鱼，足够他们俩享用一段时日，剩余的食物便由一家之主切割分配好放进储藏的场所，基尔伯特吃饱后还意犹未尽地捧起自己爪子舔着。上头有血，舌头轻巧地碾过血迹，再一溜烟儿吞进肚中，喉结耸动两下很快便毁尸灭迹了。或许是小鲨鱼足够幸运，伊万原本没想到真会引来这么大的猎物，预算是中等体型，还需拣点海胆、海星才够二人的口粮，那日直接就扛着大鱼回了家，其他计划全部搁浅。将鱼儿死死缠绕的海草被注入了海怪的魔力，虽说是基尔伯特的首次围猎，其实还是伊万的功劳，不过这才刚刚开始，让孩子体验一下胜利的快乐没什么不好，增加信心十分关键，往后多的是时间。

只是那低头安静舔爪子的身影一直徘徊在伊万脑袋里，悄无声息地。

在几天后他们才重新把搁置的计划重新拾回来，到这时基尔伯特已经开始在海怪先生的指导下训练追踪本领，要如何更有效地将自己藏起来是他面对的难题，当他还与族人一起生活时就卡在这上头，老是会在接近猎物之前就被轻而易举地发现。因为顽皮而动静很大，基尔伯特一直处于亢奋状态，心跳也非常快，伊万被震动波及到而游开一小段距离，把孩子撂在旁边才能使他冷静下来。当基尔伯特逐渐发现这一点后，成功率便得到了显著提升，体温与波动均控制着下降，拿来练手的小鱼场很快就无法满足小家伙日渐膨胀的好胜心，伊万就开始想着要给他换一个更大的活动空间。

不过这天倒是腾挪出来个休息日，基尔伯特不用再去枯燥地练习如何利用自身周围的地理环境，对一条爱动爱闹腾的鱼儿来说，逼仄空间无疑是一套杀鱼大法。他欢快缠着伊万问他们是要去哪儿，尾巴扑腾起水纹，把过路的海星都吓得快速滑走。海怪先生的海胆牧场，原本只是一个还在开发中的实验场所，伊万并没有十足的把握能够饲养出符合自己喜好的粮食，却仍旧想让基尔伯特过来看看。原本他只是定期野采，前不久刚刚开始这个项目，从海底礁石上弄来海胆苗，一点点着手做起了研究。

腕足轻松绕上小鲨鱼还在不停朝伊万比划的手臂，往前延伸了一段距离帮他扶住了几欲脱手出去的篮子，那里头放了喂食海胆所需的饲料，伊万正把来年可以丰收的希望寄托在这片试验田上头。沉船墓地附近的海床很是肥沃，丰富的营养已经孕育了好几代生命，海洋是这样欣欣向荣起来的。基尔伯特却得寸进尺，篮子快要脱手不说，见着灵活腕足赶来帮忙就索性甩手不干，明明应该是他自己提出要学习如何成为一个靠谱大人，青少年偶尔不负责任的天性又暴露在日光之下。随手腕轻轻一抖，那小篮子便从他那里掉出去，扔还给了伊万，自己倒落得一身轻松。

碰上这种事还不恼？伊万暗暗想，迟早有一天要叫基尔伯特吃苦头呢，腕足把篮子往上递，握在他手中才不会遭殃。离开完全的深海之后水温便提上去些，尽管是冷水孕育的孩子，不过基尔伯特看起来会更喜欢缤纷多彩的浅水区。他明显比在海底的时候活跃不少，大概血液也活络起来了吧，理应是伊万领他去自己的牧场，现在倒反过来是他游在前面不停问着还有多久能到。其实已经差不离多少，沙砾上的碎礁石随着缓坡的上升倾斜而逐渐变多，伊万用腕足划拉两下身下沙地颗粒较大的区域，于嘴唇上竖起一根手指示意小鲨鱼停下他有些聒噪的声音。

不过基尔伯特应该还没有会意，在这方面有些过分迟钝，不过也可能是争强好胜的心理引得他在故意捣乱，老要和自己监护人比试比试。这样就只能用上强硬的手段，伊万叹了口气，不过明明可以说清楚要孩子安静下来的原因，我们的海怪先生与未成年鲨鱼待久了，不经意间也染上那些顽皮的坏习惯。他偏不说，非要捂在身体里，要捂到最后连肚子都撑破才好，把这些陋习全都返给这个不乖的孩子。于是腕足就听话地爬行过去，把基尔伯特的嘴巴捂起来，小宠物只能发出不清楚的轻微挣扎。

这几乎是绑架了，伊万裹挟着孩子穿过碎开的礁石，小心避让开尖锐锋利的断面，这样就来到了此趟短途之旅的目的地。还算是一片有点规模的牧场，腕足松开基尔伯特，小家伙儿在伊万面前喘了好大两口气，憋出的气泡徐徐上升，跑到他们头顶之后一个个破开。基尔伯特自知理亏，不再发出什么没用的抗议，接过伊万重新递给他的篮子，眼睛扫到别处张望了两下。

“就是这儿？”当小鲨鱼感到不确定的时候音调就会变得又高又细，有时是心虚，有时则单纯想要低头示好。认错态度还算不错，伊万拉过孩子的手把他牵到最大的一块礁石附近，指给他看阴影里的东西。

那些被精挑细选出来的海胆苗就躲在礁石下头，刺滚滚的小东西们把沙地挤得满满当当，就连岩壁上都挂着一些。基尔伯特惊讶地游近去看看，手指伸过去想戳戳一个黑球，被扎到后那张脸立刻就皱了起来，终于把伊万给逗笑了。嘴都要咧到耳根啦，海怪先生的大仇已报，此刻对少年也没了脾气，把手拉过去装作要检查伤口，实际则对着刺开的伤口又猛力按压了几下。基尔伯特吃了痛，不听大人说话竟会落得此般下场，自觉理亏也就憋着不再吭声，任凭伊万去随意玩弄，脸颊上闪出来的红晕不知道是羞还是恼，总之与快熟的虾子也差不了多少。

屏住呼吸仔细观察的话便会发现原来地上成片的黑并不是风化的礁石，而正是在柔软沙砾上铺开的小海胆们，个头还没有很大，看起来营养仍不到位，一颗颗紧挨着彼此，围成了一圈。基尔伯特揣着篮子游到最显眼的那粒礁石下头，现在就学乖了，伊万吩咐他做什么便去弄，一张嘴紧紧闭起，连句好话都撬不出来。

将篮子中所装着的饲料一点点倾倒在石块附近，刚开始还在用手舀起些撒下去，但这样做效率却很慢，半天都没见竹篮里的饲料有少过，还是那般沉甸甸地压在手臂上。在基尔伯特懊恼踌躇的同时，伊万动作却很快，他所携带的饲料更多，毕竟除开两只胳膊之外还有八条得力助手，负重量要远远多于少年鲨鱼。基尔伯特有时不得不怀疑伊万到底是如何才能完美协调每一根腕足要处理的事务，看起来它们会有自己的想法，但又都听从中央大脑的支配，实在是令人在意。如果他能搞清楚原来自己正在与这片广袤海域中最危险的家伙打交道，或许他就能听到腕足之间叽叽喳喳的吵闹，原来它们还会因为琐事意见不合呢！

基尔伯特困惑地停下手中的重复劳动，掂量两下手里的篮子，他确信自己已经撒出去不少，甚至还能见到小海胆们凑过来抢夺海藻与切成碎块的海参，但那篮子里的东西依旧源源不断地冒出来。争到美食的小黑球们会细嚼慢咽地品尝，看海藻一截一截消失在它们口中是一件十分解压的事，海参碎块也遭受了同样待遇，只用了短暂的时间，四周便响起整齐的唰唰声。对于基尔伯特来说并不算很吵，唯有在进食的时候小海胆们才敢靠近他，如果不是手上提着饲料，或许早就要将自己往岩石底部缩去更多吧。手上被扎伤的部位微微发疼，刚刚是有根刺戳了进去，基尔伯特告诫自己以后不能再如此莽撞了，伊万帮他把还未完全变硬的黑刺拔出来，不过依旧留下一眼孔洞。又不敢把篮子直接搁在沙地上，基尔伯特将其挎好，不自然地搓了搓自己受伤的指尖。他对着那个小洞发呆，偶尔也想装傻充愣，可看着那圈发白的皮肤竟开始慢速自愈，怎么都无法想清楚这其中到底发生了什么。

起先是渗出一点血，基尔伯特对此早已习惯，磕碰擦伤是常态，没什么好值得大惊小怪。可伊万执意要查看伤口，只是一根还未成型的软刺而已，稍微把指尖皮肤破开一道口子，他当监护人只是随意乱摁，没想到还有这般神奇效果。看着皮肉组织扭动着交缠穿梭，裂口飞速被填平，像是某种天赐的奇迹，却又沾带上些许惊悚，竟把小鲨鱼尖叫的自然本领也给夺走了。基尔伯特怔怔盯了几秒，纹路还在进行组装工作，最后几根勾起来的线在他眼皮底下窜进指尖，就像来不及躲好的尾巴想靠什么东西来伪装自己，直到最后伤口完全被填平，当少年再来回搓的时候就一点方才被挑破开的痕迹都不存在了。

篮子倒还沉甸甸地压在肘关节上，基尔伯特不停摸着那块已经平整如新的指尖皮肤，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，又举起来对着照射进海水的光一顿好瞧，确实什么都看不出来。另一头的伊万已经在将自己手头的工作收尾，基尔伯特偷偷观察，不敢把身体折出太大弧度，只微微偏了头颅。他想知道篮子里的东西要怎样才能尽快给海胆宝宝都吃上，可又分神到自己背部原本的伤口，那里也曾像手指上的这个小窟窿一样愈合吗？这样纠结着就一路摸到背鳍，伊万给他拆布照镜子的时候就只能看到已经基本痊愈，留下大块深色疤痕，现在再摸已经光滑不少，除开那个被削去顶端尖角的部位，其余的大小伤口都好似没有来过。他真的因为撞上礁石而受过伤吗？基尔伯特怀疑了几秒，不曾留下任何痕迹的身体组织足以让他产生幻觉，只有永远都不再能张回来的尖角提醒他确有此事。

明明小时候因为训练而受伤留下的疤痕还停留在皮肤上，少年着急地翻找起自己身体的其他部位，就算身体抽条起来，还经过了这么多时日，那些莽撞遗留来的疤痕淡淡地躺在原来的位置，分毫未挪过窝儿。小臂内侧有一个口子，是他被同龄孩子用牙咬的痕痕迹，尽管已经忘记那孩子的脸，可刚换的尖牙扎进来的痛感仍历历在目。还有靠近下半鱼身的腰，本来这次获得的新伤口理应叠加在过去的痕迹上面，现在也只剩过往的小条浅淡疤块，任凭如何摸索都找不到最新的那个。

这不太合理，难道伊万从中动了什么手脚？本来他就对伤口愈合速度过快感到些许疑惑，虽说他对世界的认知还比较浅薄，对于自己身体状况并不会不了解，换到别人身上理应是致命伤口，不说丧命起码也的得落下个残疾，凭什么就他这么好运？少年的脑子在这刻终于高速转动起来，他之前都没多联想，基尔伯特细细回忆，古怪的迹象并不能说没有：在洞穴角落里的不明粉末痕迹，手一捻就化成扑簌簌金粉悄然离去；日夜交替与永远不会陨落的星星，它们甚至还像长了会爬行的小脚似的一路跟随他们走到任何角落；好运到一发必中的围猎，轻轻松松就把一条金枪鱼扛回家，他见过那些原本散漫的海草突然就变成思维缜密的网络，将大鱼轻松网进其中，很难说基尔伯特自己有帮上什么特别的忙；最后还有一点，他想到无数次于梦中见到的模糊身影，陌生却又熟悉，笼着厚重的雾，逐渐消失在梦境的尾端。

是真还是假呢？后背迅速起了一层疙瘩，感观细胞迅速竖起，基尔伯特才注意到自己身旁的奇异光芒。他根本不会控制，随着急促呼吸便见光愈发亮，体温好像也跟着一块儿升上去。小海胆们察觉到水温变化纷纷向他靠拢过来，起初只有一两只十分敏感的孩子，打完头阵之后就见更多的小黑球游向他所在的方向，誓要将基尔伯特团团围起。这让少年手足无措，尽管心里对自己监护人的怀疑和不确定平添出来几分，可下意识还是会去寻求伊万的帮助，他朝大个子所处的方位瞟了几眼，希望对方能快点赶到他身边。这样会不会过于依赖了？面对虎鲸时候的恐惧已经消解掉不少，可怎么面对这些还没完全成熟的小东西们也搞成这副样子，以后可不敢给自己的朋友们讲出这段堪称窘迫的事迹。

伊万察觉到不远处发生了一些什么事，在他终于播撒完最后一篮由腕足裹着的饲料之后才转过身，很快就看到一条在小海胆群中苦苦挣扎的鲨鱼。漂亮的银白色尾巴已经快要被黑色淹没，大概是吃了痛吧，基尔伯特龇牙咧嘴地拍打着试图挂到他身上去的小圆球，双臂胡乱挥舞着，甚至还有些好笑呢。海怪先生在原地欣赏了几秒，腕足也停止不动，基尔伯特急了就开始高声惊呼，总算把一些小海胆吓得退开，不过很快又会有新一批不怕死地往前行进。就算是这海里嘴巴最犟的鲨鱼，尖锐粗粝的呼救声从基尔伯特口中还是接二连三地蹦出来了，破碎的词句并不连贯，急急呼唤着伊万，到后面竟倾向于讨好与恳求，这让海怪先生心情大好。

孩子的变声期还是来到了，相较于同龄人已经迟缓了好久，刮磨着伊万的耳朵，把鼓膜都敲出难以忍受的痒。在过了几天之后他才想起自己原来听过这类声音，并不在海底，倒是在海面上的人类世界，用一个玻璃瓶就能折磨起别人，要拿尖锐指甲划挠过才行。不过基尔伯特的还算在他忍耐范围之内，那些海胆虽还幼小，不过欺负起新人来说毫不手软，也有可能是小鲨鱼身上的味道过于好闻呢？他过去帮孩子解围，小海胆们见真正管事的逐渐逼近，也就四下散开逃回自己应该安分守己待着的地方去了。忽如退潮一样的景致，黑色的小球悉悉索索往各处爬开，它们从基尔伯特的尾巴上下来了，有几只被鳞片挂住下不来，伊万轻松将小东西捏起送回礁石下面。

基尔伯特看起来有点生气，更多是惊魂未定，没冲伊万发火倒是件好事，不过他可全将不满撒到牧场中的海胆们身上了。等他将黑球们训斥了遍，伊万把手搭在少年肩上示意他可以协助他完成手中剩余的活儿，那才使小鲨鱼意识到自己还有一个仿佛永远都倾倒不完的篮子。他只有一篮，伊万可不知道从哪里凭空变出了好多，本应该是基尔伯特率先完成劳作才对，现在倒要监护人亲自帮忙，男子汉的责任心现在令他难堪又害羞。略有些粗鲁地挥开伊万试图递过来帮忙接过篮子的手，好胜心暂时接管了基尔伯特的神经中枢，方才还差点打到监护人的手背，稍冷的气息立刻就逼近了他。

小鲨鱼打了个哆嗦，背过去没再看伊万，继续专心弄他手上的活儿。刚刚受了惊的海胆们缩得更紧了，不过饲料的气味还是吸引到它们小心探出半个身体，犹豫着到底要不要上前去吃上几口。伊万还是凑过来帮忙了，还没等基尔伯特反应过来就取走了篮子，被小鲨鱼在后背上打了两下都没撒手。少年只好指着腕足大骂“偷窃”，但在海怪先生看来，再让他这么耗费时间，太阳离开之前二人都未必能回到家中。

基尔伯特只能在伊万看不到的地方偷偷做鬼脸，吐舌头什么的，又不敢正儿八经给监护人甩脸色，此刻俨然没什么威慑力了。篮子在伊万手中仿佛轻飘飘如一叶漂浮的海草，没什么重量，他正大开大合地播撒饲料，成片海藻与碎海参缓缓降临到沙地上，小鲨鱼莫名想到了他曾与弟弟一块儿在晚上溜出领地外去看磷虾群，那些小虾们也是这样无根似地漂浮在海水中，幽幽发着冰冷的蓝光。

最后的命运大抵是被须鲸们给吃去，后来他就没再有机会看到，幼弟也被别的雌鲨给领养走了。

海胆们再次探出来进食，不争不抢了，每个小家伙都能吃上，咔嚓咔嚓的细碎声音再次响彻在这片静谧的水域中。望着伊万自然放松的下颌线，脸上有些肉，模糊掉了不少边界，使他看起来更柔和，可基尔伯特却觉得陌生与冰冷。

还有一丝无法察觉的难过，这种不知从何处而起的伤感一直持续到他们回家，空荡荡的篮子都没能减轻点少年心头积压的困扰与负担。回去的路途上二人都没什么话好分享，原本总有无数个问题的基尔伯特就像换了个人，他在得知自己被整个鲨鱼族群抛弃了的情况下都还未曾这样呢！只问了问为什么要把海藻与切碎的海参扮在一起，但似乎对伊万给出的详细回答并没有多大的兴趣，只随意应和两声就再没了动静，乖乖跟在伊万身后回到了沉船墓地。

回来之后一直维持着不快的模样，心事重重，晚饭也没吃多少，很快就与伊万道别。有什么不对劲，一定发生了什么，基尔伯特不肯多在伊万跟前露出脸，整个后半日不是低头便只给给他看后背，与上午的态度相比转换得未免太过夸张。剩余的那条金枪鱼还留有半截尾巴，原本想今晚能够全部解决，小鲨鱼心不在焉，用爪子戳起鱼肉来倒挺勤快，就不见他往嘴里送，最后捣成了一滩烂泥，连嗅闻下都没胃口。原本应该是基尔伯特打理家务，在解决完自己并不多的餐食后却飞速游回了房间，没给监护人一点开口询问的机会，伊万只能自己动手解决问题。与海怪先生同住后不久那孩子就发现伊万散漫的生活习惯，他的东西几乎都是随手放置，拿出来什么东西基本不会再在原来的地方看到它们，为此大块头伊万已经莫名其妙被自己弄丢了不少物什。基尔伯特帮他打扫了一段时间，整理与收纳对他来说非常拿手，以前在狭小居所中独自生活了这么长时间，学不会清理也就说不过去，不过伊万可能永远都无法理解为什么要耗费这么大周折，老老实实换一个巢穴不就能解决所有的事？

没有小鲨鱼的得力协助大概这间巢穴又会被伊万给塞爆，反正令人闻风丧胆的海怪并不用发愁找不到新的居所，所以一直以来都没有仔细考虑过这样的问题。还剩下最后一点鱼肉，整条金枪鱼的骨骸已经残破不堪，遗留下一条较为完整的骨架实属难得，基尔伯特喜欢啃咬各种骨头，大中小形态的无一放过，伊万觉得他是在从中补充额外营养。在这里仅仅只有短暂的一点点时间，覆盖在少年身体上的肉便迅速生长起来，充盈在孩子的骨头与皮肤之间。看起来不那么消瘦了，肉砰砰长出来，那样便健康许多，原本能看得十分清晰的肋骨也逐渐模糊了一些轮廓，海怪先生就对现状十分满足。思绪被小鲨鱼细微的外型改变给打了岔去，伊万回过头又得面对周围的这一摊东西，不同的食物与他从别的船只中挖掘出来的新东西们被堆放在一块儿，在基尔伯特出现之前并不会觉得有什么不妥，他甚至还可以一边享用餐食一边欣赏金银器皿上面的雕花，如今却也被带着养成了收拾的习惯。

可毕竟比不上常年那样生活的基尔伯特，伊万面对庞大的一堆杂物就立马开始头疼。要说为什么一个擅长给收藏品进行分类的家伙会不想做餐后收拾的工作？如此的矛盾可不仅仅只在人类身上出现，这是每个生物都会面临的困境。总之，收回了已经很自然就肆意飘到小鲨鱼身上去的思绪，伊万决定要先从今晚吃剩的最后一点金枪鱼开始整理。那应该是最轻松的，没有什么难度，食物通常是他来负责收拾，因为会用到保持新鲜度的魔法，而他并不想让基尔伯特看到。在那之后就来继续分类自己最近探索出来的藏品吧，得要好好甄别才行，伊万是一只格调高雅的海怪，品相不好的那些就留到下次海怪交流大会去带给他讨厌的同族。

一些无伤大雅又很实用的魔法被伊万研究出来，过程并不重要，结果管用就行。在成长的阶段中发生过几次差点被魔力反噬的危机，海怪先生下意识去摸摸自己脖子，围巾下面的轻薄裙边隐隐发烫。在无人的空间里还是把遮盖物脱下来散散热才好，他边叹气边取下围巾，叠了两下放在一旁，手又伸到那里去了。对着反光的平面他仔细检查，看起来淡了一点，没有之前那么深，不过也有可能只是光线原因而看起来变浅。伊万面无表情地望着反射面中镜像的自己：嘴角向下垂着，如果不一直保持微笑的话便会如此；往上是五官中最为突兀的鼻子，有时他会嫌弃这个器官，还没有找到彻底改变的办法；眼睛的弧度一开始平稳，到了眼角处突然往下垂落，耷拉着盯住另一个自己；就连眉毛都落到低处，一点笑意都没传递到眼睛里去。

就是这样一个怪物。最后的总结是在很久之前就得出的，他对自己的外貌没什么特别认知，海怪们大多没有相似的外形，所有族人都分散在世界各地，每隔十多年才会见一次面。那个蕴藏着未知谜团的腺体同他的其余腕足一样正不断闪着亮光，上头也分布有会呼吸的光斑，伊万嫌弃地摁了摁那个。还有点软，带了两三分执拗的抗拒，真不知道如果戳破腺体会发生什么样的事情。会不会有一股巨大的能量来把整片大海都抽干？不过如果是那样的话他自己也保不住性命。更多的应该还是对海怪先生自身的影响，他在同族留下来的文献上见到过，发狂而失去理智会是他们最终的下场，成为真正的异形怪物只是时间长短的问题。

他又在薄裙边处挤压两下，每一粒感觉细胞都往外叫嚣着疼痛，伊万连眉都没皱一下，仍旧维持着那副冷漠神情。另一只手则伸到金枪鱼残存的尸骸上面，鱼头上的眼睛无力地盯着天花板，他就想把鱼的眼珠子都给抠出来。以往没有用单手施加过魔法，但当伊万用力按住腺体的时候突然顿悟了什么，暖暖的无形之水沿着四面八方的经络汩汩往外淌，从指尖争先恐后涌出来，覆盖到那条几日天撞入海怪陷阱的倒霉大鱼上头。淡雅的一层紫光笼罩着周围的物品，鱼眼珠终于如愿以偿地被取了出来，可伊万连指甲盖都还没碰上去呢。

惨白的眼珠子脱开周围的组织缓缓向外挤兑而出，连带着渗出的粘液一起，在挣扎的过程中不断发出“扑哧扑哧”的声音。十分慢，伊万单手控制着整个进程，他之前从没成功过，今天却往前接近了。随着嘎吱声不断增大，包裹着眼球的软体也层层剥落，海怪先生仍捏住自己的腺体，剧增的疼痛猛地跳进脑门，几欲将他的头整个从中间撕开。他低低哈着气，试图缓解掉一些身体上的痛苦，同时手腕扭转着控制已经往上升到半空的鱼眼珠。还真的开始随着他的肢体运动而小幅旋转，就在他聚拢手掌要把光芒与眼珠一块儿收回来的时候，却被一阵惊恐万分的尖叫给打断了。

“你在做什么！”

恐慌到声音已经开始发抖，伊万头疼得眼睛都无法顺利睁开，可他还是从一条不甚清晰的缝中见到了紧紧贴近船舱墙壁的基尔伯特。小鲨鱼面无血色，双唇猛烈颤抖着，再一次吐出了那句话，倒更像是无助的呢喃了。

随后那发白的鱼眼珠便失去控制，垂直落回了已经塌陷的眼眶中。


End file.
